Potter Twins
by Andromeda Psyche Jackson
Summary: SLOW UPDATE! Summary ada di dalam... Pairing: YAOI! BXB! JPSS! SBRL! DMHP! LMRB! Cerita gaje dan tidak berperi ke-fanfic-an Cerita rada mainstream... Okey Happy Read! DLDR! Silahkan tekan tombol back atau close window jika anda bukan Fujo/fudan.. pict.. ngutip di google.. Little bit humor, drama and hurt/comfort...
1. The Plan

**Harry Potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka James tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan Severus**

 **Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya Harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya Lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-cannon...

 **DLDR!**

"K-kau seorang death eater? K-kau tidak bercanda kan Sev? K-kau..." James tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya begitu mengetahui orang yang sangat ia cintai ternyata berada di pihak yang berbeda dengannya.

"Maafkan aku James, a-aku hanya... M-maaf" Severus tak bisa menahan getaran dalam suaranya.

Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, sesak di dadanya kian menjadi. Air mata kian deras membasahi wajah putih pucat itu. Jujur, ia tak ingin mengkhianati 'suami'nya itu, tapi bagaimana lagi? Dumbledore mengancam akan membunuh James dan Lily jika ia tak menjadi seorang pelahap maut.

"T-tapi kenapa Sev? Kenapa?" Ucap James berusaha menerima kenyataan.

"Maafkan aku... Kau tak akan percaya jika aku ceritakan ha ini, maafkan aku James" ucap Severus sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari manik obsidiannya.

"Severus Potter aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu percaya padamu, kau bisa mengutarakan apa yang menjadi bebanmu padaku Sev, tenanglah" kini kedua tangan James kini berada dikedua bahu Severus, berusaha menenangkan kekasih hatinya sembari mengecup lembut kening sang 'istri'.

Perlahan Severus mulai bercerita dari awal sampai akhir apa saja yang telah ia lalui beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Sesekali tampak James mengeryitkan dahi dan menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"K-kau berbohong kan Sev? M-mana mungkin Albus akan berbuat seperti itu" sanggah James

"Kau seorang legillimens kan James? Kau bisa memeriksa memoriku jika kau tidak percaya padaku James" ucap Severus sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Hah... Baiklah, legillimens" perlahan James mulai menyelami setiap memori milik lelaki paling dicintainya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit James kembali ke alam sadarnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kedua matanya membelalak horor, ia menatap Severus dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dapat ia lihat cairan bening mulai mengalir dari kedua keping obsidian yang selalu ia puja itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh sang 'istri' ke dalam dekapan yang hangat dan menenangkan sambil sesekali mengucap kata-kata penenang.

"Sshhh. Tenanglah, kita hadapi ini bersama oke?" Ucap James sambil terus mengusap punggung sang 'istri' lembut.

"A-aku putus asa James (hiks) a-aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa (hiks) aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu dan Lily.. D-dia sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri James (hiks) maafkan aku James" ucap Severus sedikit sesenggukan di bahu 'suami' nya.

James berusaha memutar otaknya, mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang kini menimpa keluarganya.

"Sev, aku ada satu rencana. Tapi mohon, jangan marah dan berpikir macam-macam dulu ya" ucap James sambil membelai rambut hitam Severus yang terasa begitu lembut dan menjadi candu bagi James. Dapat James rasakan bahwa Severus mengangguk samar sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang 'suami'.

"Aku akan menikahi Lily, sshh bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu Sev!" Ucap James dengan nada setengah memperingatkan setengah bercanda ketika ia merasakan bahu Severus sedikit menegang.

Setelah dirasa sang 'istri' sudah cukup tenang -di tandai dengan pelukannya yang kembali melembut- James pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai rencananya tersebut.

"Aku akan menikahi Lily, satu. Tapi kau akan selalu jadi prioritasku Sev, Albus tidak tahu hubungan kita kan? -Severus menggeleng pelan sambil menyamankan diri di pelukan James- aku akan tetap menemuimu sesering yang aku bisa, karena aku juga harus menagih 'jatah' ku padamu kan? -Severus menggigit bahu James cukup kuat- ouch! Itu sakit Sev! Hey, bagaimana jika Lily hamil anakku? Tak apa kan? -Severus menggumamkan ya dengan pelan- well, kembali ke Albus, dia mengincar 'anak' ku dan Lily kan? Sebagai pion untuk menjatuhkan Voldy, benar? Kalau begitu kita harus mengikuti rencananya dan aku tak akan pernah melepasmu Sev, aku janji" ucap James sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Severus lembut.

"Kapan kau akan memulai rencana ini James?" Tanya Severus dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Besok, lebih cepat lebih baik right? Aku juga akan memberitahu tentang rencana ini pada Sirius, Remus, Peter dan Lily" ucap James.

"Ku mohon, jangan beritahu Peter, ia ia juga bagian dari rencana Dumby itu James, please!" Ucap Sev dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Baiklah love. So, ayo kita 'tidur'" Ucap James sambil menyeringai. Severus hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

Severus terbangun dengan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping guna memantrai orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Dan well, itu tak pernah terjadi. Karena semua mantra kutukan yang terlintas dikepalanya hilang secara tiba-tiba ketika ia menatap wajah damai seseorang yang sudah hampir satu tahun menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu.

"Puas mengagumiku Sev?" Tanya James dengan mata yang masih menutup serta seringai di wajahnya yang harus Severus akui, sangat tampan itu.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu Potter idiot!" Ucap Severus sambil menjitak kepala yang dihiasi mahkota hitam acak-acakan itu.

"Ouch! Itu sakit sekali Sev~ kau harus ganti rugi~ dan btw- kau juga seorang Potter sekarang Sev~" ucap James dengan bumbu dramatis dimana-mana.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Severus berusaha bangkit untuk membersihkan diri. Sebelum rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya itu semakin menjadi.

'Ugh! Potter dan hormonnya yang sangat sialan!' Batin Severus merana.

"Ada apa Sev? Tidak bisa jalan? Mau ku gendong?" Tawar James dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Argh! Diamlah! Kau pikir ini ulah siapa hah?!" Ucap Severus dengan sedikit rintihan yang entah kenapa terasa sangat indah di telinga James. Apalagi ketika Severus merintih dengan meneriaki namanya tadi malam ketika mereka melaku... Okey stop! Saya belum berani naik rating!

Setelah acara bersih-bersih selesai, James langsung mengundang Remus, Sirius, serta Lily untuk datang ke rumahnya karena hanya mereka bertiga-lah yang tahu hubungan spesial dua orang yang paling sering adu mantra ketika di Hogwarts dulu. Kenapa Peter tidak tahu? Entah lah mungkin para marauders memang tidak terlalu percaya pada salah satu sahabat mereka itu.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira sepuluh menit, perapian yang mereka letakkan tepat diruang tengah berpendar kehijauan, lalu muncullah seorang gadis -eh, Lily masih gadis kan?- berambut merah dengan iris Emerald yang indah dengan tatapan yang bisa membunuh nyali seorang prankster sekelas James dkk.

"Nah, kali ini masalah apa lagi yang sudah kau perbuat POTTER? Atau kau menyakiti Sev ku ya?" Ucap Lily dengan nada berbahaya.

Belum sempat James menjawab, perapian kini berpendar kehijauan lagi, namun kali ini dua kali sekaligus. Dan terlihatlah dua orang pria gagah dan tampan -well salah satunya manis sih- #dicakarmoony. Mereka menatap sang empunya rumah dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-memanggil-kami-prongs?

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian dan ini penting!" Ucap James serius yang langsung dipatuhi oleh para tamu, karena tak biasanya James berbicara dengan nada seserius itu.

"Ekhm... Ku harap kalian tetap tenang selama aku bercerita dan jangan memotong ucapanku, kau mengerti padfoot?" Ucap James ketika ia melihat sohibnya itu hendak memotong ucapannya.

Maka, mulailah James menceritakan seluruh kejadian kemarin beserta dengan rencananya dan Severus. Di akhir penjelasan ia dapat menangkap raut shock Remus dan Sirius, serta raut tidak percaya Lily.

"J-jika kau menikahiku lalu ba-bagaimana dengan Severus? K-kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja!" Ujar Lily dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah membahas ini dengan Severus Lils, jadi tenanglah. Severus juga sudah menyetujui rencana ini kok. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" ucap James meyakinkan Lily.

"Kau yakin tak apa Sev?" Tanya Remus pada pria yang masih bergeming di samping James.

"Well, kami memang sudah merencanakan hal itu dan aku setuju, asalkan itu dapat menyelamatkan James dan Lily aku tak apa kok" balas Severus dengan senyum lembutnya -wth!-.

"Kau sangat baik Sev, terima kasih. Nah, kalau begitu kita jalankan rencananya!!" Sambut Lily dengan semangat menggebu, yang menyebabkan para pria di ruangan itu sweatdrop berjamaah.

-_-_-_-_

Sebulan setelah kejadian bahas-membahas rencana tersebut, Lily dan James pun menikah. Acara pernikahan mereka cukup meriah dihadiri oleh beberapa kolega bisnis serta teman-teman mereka saat di Hogwarts maupun di kementerian.

Dumbledore datang dengan senyum cerahnya berpikir bahwa rencananya mulai berjalan sesuai dengan prediksinya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau para marauders -min Peter- telah membuat rencana lainnya. Rencana dadakan yang masih memiliki kemungkinan gagal yang sangat besar.

"Selamat untuk kalian ya, James, Lily. Semoga kalian bahagia" ucap Dumbledore dengan senyum charming nya.

"Ah! Profesor Dumbledore, sebuah kehormatan kau datang di acara kami" ujar James dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hahaha tidak perlu seperti itu nak, aku sudah bukan profesormu lagi nak" balas Dumbledore dengan senyum ramahnya.

Iris biru Dumbledore, menyapu ke sekeliling tempat pesta. Mencari sosok yang memiliki kemungkinan paling besar diundang. Mengingat yang menikah adalah sahabat karibnya. Dumbledore mengernyitkan dahinya ketika tidak melihat eksistensi sosok tersebut.

"Kau tidak mengundang Severus, Lils?" Tanya Dumbledore sedikit heran.

"S-Severus.. Dia seorang death eaters. A-aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mau masuk organisasi terkutuk itu... Aku.. Aku menyesal pernah bersahabat dengannya" ucap Lily dengan nada kecewa -yang tentunya cuma dibuat-buat-.

"S-snivellus seorang death eaters? Merlin! Aku tak pernah membayangkan hal itu. Tenanglah Lils aku, padfoot, moony, dan wormtail akan melindungimu dari ancaman mereka" ucap James dengan raut shock yang sudah jelas cuma akting.

"Hm.. Jadi dia memang benar-benar menjadi anggota you-know-who? Aku tak berpikir dia akan sefanatik itu terhadap ilmu hitam" ucap Dumbledore sambil mengusap janggut peraknya yang cukup panjang itu.

James dan Lily hanya mendengus sambil memutar bola mata malas. 'Oh ayolah, kau yang membuat sahabatku/'istri' ku menjadi seorang death eaters!' batin mereka kesal.

"Baiklah, James, Lily ku rasa aku harus kembali mengingat liburan musim panas tinggal sebentar lagi dan aku harus kembali mengerjakan tugasku sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts" ucap Dumbledore sambil berlalu meninggalkan pesta pernikahan James dan Lily.

-_-_-_-_

Tiga bulan setelah 'pernikahan' James dan Lily, Lily mengandung anak James. Begitu pula dengan Severus. Namun, kini hubungan Severus dengan James agak merenggang. Mengingat kini perhatian James tercurah hanya pada Lily seorang. Atau karena James belum tahu soal kehamilan Severus, mengingat selama beberapa minggu ini Severus menjalankan misi dari 'Dark Lord' nya di Skotlandia Utara.

Waktu pun berlalu, sehari sebelum kelahiran bayi mereka -Lily dan Severus- Severus kembali ke Inggris, dan langsung menuju ke St. Mungo.

Tepat pada tanggal 31 Juli, kedua 'istri' James melahirkan. Namun, hanya bayi kembar Sev lah yang selamat. Kedua bayi kembar Severus memiliki perawakan yang sama, mata Emerald jernih turunan dari ibu James dan ibu Severus. Rambut hitam berantakan dari sang ayah dan keduanya memiliki bentuk wajah yang mirip dengan Severus. Sedangkan putra tunggal Lily dan James meninggal karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Mendengar hal itu, Severus langsung meminta kepada salah seorang healer di St. Mungo untuk menukar bayi Lily yang meninggal dengan putra bungsunya yang ia beri nama Harry. Awalnya sang healer menolak, namun karena desakan Severus akhirnya sang healer mengabulkan permintaan Severus. Kini tinggallah Severus beserta putra sulungnya yang ia beri nama Alberius Prince -mengingat James tidak tahu menahu soal ini- sedangkan putra James dan Lily yang telah wafat sudah dimakamkan di sekitar area St. Mungo.

James merasa sangat senang dengan kelahiran putranya itu. Ia memberinya nama Harry, Harry James Potter -dia punya firasat baik akan hal ini.- Putranya sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki, rambut hitam berantakan yang jelas-jelas warisan dari James serta kedua manik Emerald jernih- Lily menyumpahi James karena putranya hanya mewarisi warna matanya- dan bibir mungil ranum yang langsung dapat predikat kissable.

James dan Lily hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan ditambah lagi dengan hadirnya putra semata wayang mereka Harry. Tak jauh beda dengan pasangan James dan Lily, Severus juga hidup bahagia bersama putra sulungnya walaupun tak sebahagia James dan Lily. Ia tengah berjuang menyembunyikan keberadaan putra sulungnya dari jangkauan Dark Lord dan juga Dumbledore. Ia berhasil menemukan salah satu rumah milik keluarga ibunya di Skotlandia Utara. Ia juga masih harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Dark Lord nya untuk merekrut anggota baru Death Eaters sampai setahun ke depan.

Setahun sudah berlalu sejak kelahiran Alby dan Harry, namun James dan Lily belum mendapat kabar apa pun tentang Severus, jujur ia dan Lily khawatir Severus sangat menyayangi pekerjaannya yang sekarang sebagai seorang pelahap maut. Dua hari setelah ulang tahun Harry yang pertama, Dumbledore membawa sebuah ramalan yang entah kenapa bisa langsung di percaya oleh James dan Lily. Ramalan yang akan membunuh putra semata wayangnya itu. James meminta bantuan Dumbledore untuk menyelamatkan putranya dari ramalan terkutuk itu. Dumbledore menyeringai dalam hati, mengingat salah seorang dari Death Eaters juga meminta hal yang sama pada Dumbledore, namun ia meminta agar sang ibu yang diselamatkan -Dumbledore tidak tahu bahwa Severus sebenarnya menginginkan keselamatan ketiganya.-

-_-_-_-_

Beberapa hari sebelum Halloween seekor burung hantu berbulu cokelat datang menghampiri James dan keluarganya, membawa dua botol stoper in death -James dan Lily sama sekali tidak tahu ramuan apa itu- dengan sebuah pesan agar mereka meminumnya ketika Halloween nanti karena akan ada hal yang mengejutkan yang terjadi.

Tepat ketika pagi Halloween Dumbledore datang ke Godric's Hollow memberitahu kepada James bahwa Severus telah memaksa wormtail -dia pemegang kunci fidelius- untuk memberitahu kepada 'Dark Lord' tempat di mana James tinggal. Bak tersambar petir disiang bolong, James langsung merasakan kebencian yang teramat sangat pada 'istri' nya itu. Bahkan sebelumnya Dumbledore juga berkata bahwa Severus lah yang memberitahu tentang ramalan tersebut kepada 'Dark Lord'. Tapi, entah kenapa hati kecilnya selalu berkata bahwa bukan Severus lah pelakunya.

Semua orang -Sirius, James, Lily- mulai membuat pertahanan di sekitar Godric's Hollow tersebut. James meminum ramuan yang dibawakan burung hantu berwarna coklat beberapa hari yang lalu. Berbeda dengan James, Lily merasa bahwa ramuan itu berbahaya sehingga ia tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dan jadilah Sirius yang meminumnya. -Skip Canon, kecuali terbunuhnya James, James cuma pingsan dan Severus datang untuk memeriksanya-.

Langkah kaki Severus terasa berat, air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua manik obsidian miliknya. Rumah tempat persembunyian sang 'suami' kini hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Di koridor dapat ia lihat James dan Sirius terbujur kaku, sedikit banyak ia berharap agar sang 'suami' sudah meminum ramuan stoper in death yang sudah ia modifikasi dan ia kirim beberapa hari yang lalu.

Perlahan ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengecek keadaan James dan Sirius, Severus menghela nafas lega mengetahui bahwa James dan Sirius selamat. Mengucapkan beberapa mantra guna menstabilkan kondisi keduanya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian maniknya langsung membelalak horor, di pacunya kedua tungkai kakinya ke tempat Lily berada. Air mata kembali mengalir deras membasahi wajah pucatnya. Mayat Lily terbujur kaku di hadapannya ia melirik melalui sudut matanya Harry kecil sedang menangis keras. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah putra bungsunya itu, menimangnya dengan lembut sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata penenang. Beberapa menit kemudian Harry berhenti menangis, kedua manik Emerald nya menatap Severus dengan tatapan polosnya. Severus tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup kening sang putra -tepat di bekas luka yang baru Harry dapatkan- dengan lembut. Suara dobrakkan pintu mengagetkan Severus dan Harry kecil yang berada dalam gendongannya. Untunglah Harry tidak menangis lagi.

"KAU! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIRUMAHKU! D-DAN APA YANG KAU PERBUAT PADA PUTRAKU SIALAN!" raung James penuh amarah.

Severus membelalakkan matanya mendengar teriakan James yang tertuju padanya. Hatinya kembali perih, seakan disayat ribuan pisau.

"J-J-James k-kau?- "KEMBALIKAN PUTRAKU PENGKHIANAT! SEHARUSNYA AKU TAK PERNAH MEMPERCAYAIMU! K-kau yang menyebabkan Lily tewas (hiks) k-kau.." James tak lagi dapat membendung amarahnya walau yang ia hadapi kini adalah pria yang paling ia cintai sampai kini. Mungkin.

Dengan kasar James menarik Harry dari dekapan Severus. Harry yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memandang dua orang pria di hadapannya ini dengan kedua matanya yang bulat besar.

"PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU! AKU TAK SUDI MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI!" usir James kasar.

"J-jam- "JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU LAGI SNAPE!! DAN ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU!" sela James.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu, aku tak akan kembali lagi. Aku tak akan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi, maaf jika aku telah menyakitimu. Selamat tinggal Pot-ter" ucap Severus dengan berurai air mata. -eh, Severus kayanya melow banget deh-

James dapat melihat sorot terluka, sedih, kecewa, sakit dan menyesal dari kedua manik obsidian itu. Sorot yang entah mengapa serasa mengoyak hatinya, sorot yang membuat hatinya terasa pedih dan... menyesal. Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Severus, Harry menangis keras seakan menegaskan kepada James bahwa ia kehilangan sosok pria yang tadi menggendongnya. Pria yang entah kenapa dapat memberi ketenangan serta keamanan baginya. Harry merasa kehilangan sosok 'ibu' untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari.

*

Well... TBC...

maaf kalau Sev nya over OOC,

RnR please, butuh saran..

Words 2k, typo everywhere, so sekali lagi maaf kalau kurang mengesankan dan ya, terlalu mainstream, ini murni ide saya

Jadi bagi yang ngerasa saya copy ide, saya bukan type orang yang hobby plagiat btw, jadi don't flame!

 **Alberius Potter logged out**


	2. First meet

**Harry Potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka James tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan Severus**

 **Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya Harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya Lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-Cannon..

DLDR!

 _Pria yang entah kenapa dapat memberi ketenangan serta keamanan baginya. Harry merasa kehilangan sosok 'ibu' untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam satu hari..._

Part2

Ket: "Talking"

'Mind'

Flashback

'Surat'

.: parseltongue :.

-_-_-_-_-_

Severus ber-apparate ke kediaman yang sudah setahun terakhir ia tinggali bersama putra sulungnya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju kamar putra sulungnya, Alby. Di tatapnya wajah yang merupakan duplikat 'suami'nya. Di belainya lembut surai hitam berantakan sang putra yang jelas diturunkan dari sang 'ayah' bukan dirinya. Severus mengecup pelan dahi sang putra sebelum kembali berapparate ke Hogwarts.

Berbeda dengan kediaman Severus yang 'tenang', di Godric's Hollow Harry masih menangisi kepergian Severus. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai udara seakan meminta sosok yang menggendongnya dalam balutan kasih sayang tadi untuk kembali menemaninya di sini. James tidak pernah melihat Harry menangisi kepergian -bukan kematian, please- seseorang sampai sebegini hebatnya. Bahkan ketika Lily meninggalkan Harry untuk bekerja selama beberapa hari, ia tak pernah menangis sampai meraung seperti ini. Tapi, ketika Severus pergi kenapa Harry bisa sampai seperti ini? Bahkan ia -Harry- baru bertemu dengan Severus malam ini, kenapa Harry bisa sangat bersedih? Apakah Severus memantrai Harry? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, James sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya sihir yang mempengaruhi Harry. Lalu apa? Well, sepertinya itu masih menjadi misteri bagi James.

-_-_-_-_

Harry tumbuh dan besar dengan penuh kasih sayang dari sang ayah serta kedua sahabat ayahnya sehingga menjadikan Harry sosok yang ceria dan periang. Ia juga mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sudah menemaninya sejak masih bayi dan juga merupakan anak dari kedua sahabat ayahnya. Al juga tumbuh dengan penuh kasih sayang dari sang papa dan sahabat papa nya, Regulus Black. Al juga memiliki sahabat yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil dan juga merupakan putra dari sahabat papanya. Namun, jika Harry tumbuh menjadi sosok yang periang dan ceria lain hal dengan Al. Walaupun ia juga tumbuh dengan kasih sayang, Al tumbuh menjadi sosok yang pendiam, misterius namun pada orang yang baru dikenalnya serta sosok yang hangat dan ramah pada keluarganya.

-_-_-_-_-_

 **25 Juli 1991, Potter's Manor**

Di salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di Potter's Manor, terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang akhir Juli nanti akan berusia sebelas tahun. Binar kegembiraan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang merupakan duplikat si bocah versi dewasa masuk dan langsung disambut pelukan hangat dan sebuah pertanyaan dari si bocah.

"Daddy! Kau bilang hari ini Sirius akan datang kan?" Tanya Harry semangat.

"Ya, kenapa Son? Dan kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali, hn?" Jawab James sembari mengacak lembut surai sekelam malam Harry yang sudah berantakan sejak ia lahir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukan mereka" ucap Harry dengan senyum lebarnya -cengiran sih lebih tepatnya-.

"Mereka? Bukankah yang datang hanya Sirius ya?" Tanya James heran.

"Tidak! Sirius selalu datang dengan Moony dan Mian! Dia tidak pernah datang sendiri tahu" seru Harry kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya dan James hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan putranya itu.

Iris Emerald Harry membelalak senang kala mendapati perapian rumahnya menyala hijau, lalu muncullah dua orang pria dewasa dan seorang anak laki-laki sebaya Harry. Di pacunya kedua kakinya menuju sosok yang datang tersebut. Kedua tangannya terentang bermaksud memeluk salah satu di antara mereka. Dan Hap! Sang bocah sebayanya lah yang ia peluk melepas kerinduan, padahal minggu lalu mereka baru menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Hey prongslet tampaknya kau bahagia sekali hari ini, kenapa?" Tanya sosok yang bernama Sirius.

"Dia merindukan kalian pads, padahal seingatku kalian baru bertemu minggu lalu" jawab James.

"Eh, sebegitu rindunya kah sampai-sampai kau langsung memeluk Demian eh, Harry?" Tanya Remus yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebar khas 'bungsu' Potter tersebut.

Kelimanya tampak larut dalam sebuah euforia, Demian yang menceritakan tentang surat pertamanya dari Hogwarts dan berencana mengajak Harry untuk pergi bersama ke Diagon Alley ketika Harry mendapat suratnya nanti. Dan berakhir dengan merencanakan seribu rencana jahil yang dibantu oleh James dan Sirius -Remus memilih menyiapkan makan siang dari pada ikut merencanakan kejahilan- untuk menghebohkan Hogwarts.

 **Same time, Prince's Manor**

Jika di Potter's Manor sedang heboh membahas keonaran, berbeda dengan Prince's Manor yang sedang bersuka cita. Hari ini di Prince's Manor sedang ada perayaan ulang tahun untuk pangeran muda Black yang ke tujuh. Tunggu, Black? Bukankah Prince manor hanya berisi Severus, Alby dan beberapa peri rumah. Kenapa ada perayaan ulang tahun Black muda? Okey mari kita flashback ke lebih kurang delapan tahun yang lalu...

 _Flashback on!_

 ** _24 Desember 1983, Prince's Manor_**

 _Malam natal di kediaman Prince tampak sangat tenang dan damai. Severus dan putranya Alberius atau yang akrab disapa Alby sedang menghias pohon natal dengan cara muggle. Jangan tanya Severus kenapa ia mau melakukan hal seperti itu, tanyakan saja pada putranya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu. Masih asyik dengan menghias pohon natal, seekor -seorang, sebiji- peri rumah datang menghampiri mereka, raut wajahnya tampak khawatir._

 _"Ada apa Minky?" Tanya Severus._

 _"Severus Prince sir, ada yang pingsan di depan gerbang manor sir. Minky tidak tahu dia siapa dan harus apa jadi Minky tanya mr. Severus, sir" ucap peri rumah yang bernama Minky itu._

 _"Alby, kau lanjutkan menghiasnya sendiri dulu Okey? Papa ingin mengecek siapa dia dulu, boleh kan Son?" Tanya Severus pada putranya._

 _"Okey, hati-hati ya Pa" balas Alby singkat lalu melanjutkan menghias pohon natalnya._

 _Severus berjalan menuju gerbang dengan tongkat siaga, di bukanya perlahan gerbang dengan mata yang terus mengawasi sekitar. Tampak tak jauh dari gerbang, seorang pemuda yang tampaknya lebih muda dari Severus terbaring tak berdaya di atas tumpukan salju. Dia memakai baju hangat dan dibalut dengan jubah berwarna hitam. Severus perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia -walaupun tampangnya masih saja lempeng- mengetahui bahwa yang terkapar di depan rumahnya adalah mantan adik kelasnya ketika ia sekolah di Hogwarts dulu dan juga merupakan sahabat baiknya, Regulus Black._

 _Menggumamkan mantra penghangat ke sekeliling mereka, perlahan Severus memeriksa Regulus. Regulus tampak seperti orang yang tersesat, jubahnya compang camping, bibirnya sedikit membiru, sepertinya ia hampir terkena hipotermia. Mata Severus sedikit melebar, namun segera normal ketika ia memeriksa keadaan Regulus. Mungkin akan Severus tanyakan pada Regulus ketika ia sadar nanti. Dengan lembut Severus menggendong Regulus bridal style dan membawanya menuju salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di manor._

 _Alby yang sudah selesai menghias pohonnya langsung berlari menuju 'Papa' nya ketika ia melihat 'Papa' nya membawa seseorang ke dalam Manor. Karena seingat bocah berusia tiga tahun itu, 'Papa' nya tidak pernah membawa orang lain ke dalam rumah mereka._ _Setelah Severus meletakkan Regulus ke ranjang, Severus menyalakan perapian yang ada di kamar untuk menghangatkan tubuh Regulus. Severus juga mengganti pakaian yang dikenakan Regulus menjadi pakaian yang lebih bersih dan hangat. Setelah menyelimuti Regulus dan memberinya beberapa ramuan, Severus sedikit terkejut mendapati putranya sudah berada di dalam dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama._

 _"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan son?" Ucap Severus ketika mendapati raut penasaran putranya._

 _"Dia ciapa Pa? Kenapa Papa membawanya ke dalam lumah? Dia teman Papa? Apa dia olang jahat pa?" Tanya Alby menyuarakan semua rasa ingin tahunya._

 _"Dia Regulus Black, Papa membawanya ke dalam rumah karena dia sedang sakit. Dan ya, dia teman Papa jadi dia bukan orang jahat, okey Al?" Jawab Severus lembut dan di balas ooh panjang dari Alby._

 _Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, tapi Regulus belum juga tersadar. Alby sudah dari sejam yang lalu tertidur di pangkuan Severus. Dengan lembut Severus mengangkat putranya dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Sekembalinya dari kamar, Severus mendapati bahwa Regulus sudah sadar dan kini tengah duduk di tepian ranjang sambil memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung._

 _"Kau sudah sadar Reg? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Severus._

 _"S-Severus? Kau kah itu? I-ini di mana?" Ucap Regulus dengan suara bergetar, tampaknya ia mengalami sedikit trauma._

 _"Ya, ini aku. Ini di rumahku, -Regulus menegang sedikit- bukan, ini bukan Spinner's End, ini prince manor, Skotlandia Utara Tidak akan ada yang bisa sampai kemari Reg, jadi tenanglah" ucap Severus berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu._

 _"Thanks Sev. Oh ya, kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" Tanya Regulus._ _"Tidak, aku bersama putraku Alberius. Kau bisa memanggilnya Alby. Dan Reg, kau mau jadi ayah baptisnya? Aku belum mendapatkan ayah baptis yang cocok untuknya" jawab Severus._

 _"Baiklah. Dan err.. Sev? Aku yakin kau sudah memeriksaku, jadi akan aku jelaskan. Ya, aku hamil dan siapa yang menghamiliku..." " kau tak perlu memaksakan diri jika kau tak mau cerita" potong Severus._

 _"Ayah bayi ini Lucius, kami sudah menikah setahun yang lalu. Well yeah kau tahu, sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengusirku, mencampakkanku dan seperti yang kau lihat aku terdampar di sini" jelas Regulus_

 _"Apakah?" Seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanya Severus, Regulus menggeleng pelan._

 _"Istirahatlah and Merry Christmas" ucap Severus sambil berlalu dari kamar Regulus._

 _"Merry Christmas Sev" balas Regulus lalu kembali tidur._ _Keesokan paginya Regulus terbangun karena beberapa tepukan kecil menghampiri wajahnya._

 _Ketika ia membuka mata hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang anak kecil berusia kisaran tiga tahunan dengan iris Emerald dan rambut hitam berantakan. Sebuah senyuman lebar diberikan sang bocah sebelum mengecup pipinya dan mengucapkan Merry Christmas._

 _"Molning uncle Leggy, ayo kelual papa udah menunggu di meja makan" ajak sosok yang kalau Regulus tidak salah ingat bernama Alby._

 _"Baiklah, uncle akan membersihkan diri dulu okey?" Ucap Regulus dan dibalas anggukan penuh semangat Alby sebelum berlari keluar kamarnya._

 _Mereka merayakan Natal dengan khidmat._ _Setelah berdoa, Alby langsung menuju pohon natal untuk membongkar hadiahnya. Severus dan Regulus memilih menuju ruang santai dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Severus menggumamkan mantra peredam, karena bahaya jika Alby mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Alby merupakan tipe bocah yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, ia tak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum ia mencapai tujuannya._

 _"Sev, maaf kalau pertanyaanku agak pribadi. Aku ingin tanya di mana ibu Al? Tidak mungkin dia tidak memiliki ibu kan?" Ucap Regulus memulai pembicaraan._

 _"Aku ibunya, Reg. Well mungkin mengejutkanmu tapi itulah faktanya" sahut Severus sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sofa._

 _"Lalu siapa ayahnya? Dan- apakah Al sudah tahu? Dia bocah yang pintar dan sangat dewasa menurutku" ucap Regulus._

 _"James, sama sepertimu. Dan ya dia sudah tahu. Dia menerimaku apa adanya. Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi" ucap Severus dengan senyum tipis, ingatannya melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu._

 _Saat dengan polos Alby bertanya padanya tentang siapa ibunya dan Severus menjawabnya sesuai fakta yang ada. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika Alby langsung memeluknya dan mengucap banyak terima kasih karena mau melahirkan dirinya yang pastinya perlu perjuangan keras, lebih keras dari seorang wanita._

 _"Apa dia sudah tahu bahwa aku ayah baptisnya?" tanya Regulus yang dibalas anggukan singkat Severus._

 _Dan hari itu, adalah natal terindah Severus, Regulus dan juga Alby. Karena mereka dapat berkumpul dan saling berbagi kebahagiaan._

 _Tujuh bulan kemudian, tepatnya tanggal 25 juli 1984, Regulus melahirkan putranya. Putra yang ia beri nama Andreas Arcturus Black. Dan Alby langsung memberinya panggilan Andy, agar lebih mudah di ucapkan lidahnya yang masih agak cadel waktu itu._

 _Flashback off!_

Suasana pesta hampir sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Andy meniup lilin, mengucap permohonan lalu membuka kado. Ya seperti ulang tahun para muggle, tanya kan saja pada Al yang menyukai tradisi muggle yang satu ini.

"Happy Birthday Andy!! Selamat yaaa udah tujuh tahun" ucap Alby dengan senyum manisnya.

"Thanks Al, kau juga akan ulang tahunkan akhir bulan ini? Dan setelah itu kau dan uncle Sev akan meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengan papa di Manor ini" balas Andy dengan nada sedih di akhir kalimat.

"Tenanglah Dy, aku akan mengirim surat padamu sesering yang aku bisa. Ya kan dad?" Ucap Al yang di balas anggukan singkat Severus.

Kedua 'keluarga' yang terpisah itu kini tengah berbahagia. Melewati hari dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput dari wajah masing-masing.

-_-_-_-_

 **31 Juli 1991, Prince's Manor**

Seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat tampak hinggap di daun jendela kamar Al. Sesekali ia mengetuk jendela dengan paruhnya dan ber-uhu agar keberadaannya diketahui. Setelah menunggu kira-kira sepuluh menit, sang burung hantu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega -eh?- karena sang penerima surat sudah terbangun dan segera mengambil amplop yang ia bawa.

Dengan langkah lebar dan riang, Al segera turun ke meja makan menghampiri anggota keluarganya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah si 'sulung' Potter. Kebahagiaannya sepertinya menular, karena ia lihat keluarganya juga sama bahagianya begitu mengetahui ia akan sekolah di Hogwarts.

"Dad! Kita akan belanja ke Diagon Alley kan hari ini?" Tanya Al dengan riang.

"Maaf son, sepertinya dad tidak bisa menemanimu belanja. Dad harus menyiapkan kurikulum baru untuk tahun ajaran baru. Kau bisa pergi dengan Reggy dan Andy kalau kau mau" ucap Severus lembut.

"Tak apa! Tapi dad temani aku ke Gringgots ya.. Setelahnya kau bisa ber-apparate ke Hogwarts. Aku belanjanya sendiri saja! Aku tidak ingin merepotkan uncle Reggy" seru Al kelewat semangat dan yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala menyetujui.

 **Same time, Potter's Manor**

Tak jauh beda dengan suasana di Prince Manor, kediaman kepala keluarga Potter pun kini sedang berbahagia. Bedanya jika Al akan belanja sendiri, maka Harry akan pergi bersama sahabatnya sejak bayi, Demian Black dan ayah serta ayah baptisnya. Remus memilih tidak ikut karena ia tidak mau semakin tua hanya karena harus menengahi pertengkaran kecil dua ekor rusa, dan dua ekor anjing.

-_-_-_-_

 **Diagon Alley**

Severus dan Al sudah ada didepan Gringgots, tempat teraman di London-nya para penyihir. Severus memberi Al kunci vault-nya dia juga berpesan pada Al agar hanya mengambil 500 galleons. Al yang mau protes karena menurutnya itu sangat berlebihan langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat tatapan sang papa yang seolah berkata lakukan-atau-tidak-ada-ramuan dan itu langsung membuat nyali seorang Alberius Potter menciut.

Setelah menyerahkan kunci vault miliknya, Severus langsung ber-apparate ke Hogwarts. Tak lama setelah Severus pergi, keluarga Potter dan Black datang menuju Gringgots. Al sudah bersiap akan menuju vaultnya kalau saja sang goblin yang bernama Griphook itu tidak mencegatnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi bersama keluarga Black dan Potter.

"Vault 697, silakan turun" ucap Griphook ketika salah seorang penumpangnya sudah mencapai tujuan.

James dan Sirius saling berpandangan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke seorang anak yang sejak awal naik tadi hanya diam saja. Dia memberikan kunci vault milik 'nya' kepada goblin cerewet itu.

"Seingatku vault ini milik Sev, benarkan prongs?" Tanya Sirius pada James sambil berbisik.

"Ya, aku masih sering mengecek keuangan milik Sev. Dan kalau tidak salah 20% pendapatanku ku berikan padanya tiap bulan dan vault yang terisi selalu vault yang ini. Apakah Severus sudah mengganti vaultnya?" Tanya James balik masih sambil berbisik dan Sirius mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

Mereka masih terus berdebat sampai selesai penarikan galleons di Gringgots. Mereka berlima, termasuk Al berjalan menuju toko Madam Malkin's untuk membeli jubah. Setelah itu ke Flourish and Blott's untuk membeli buku, beberapa perkamen, pena bulu dan juga tinta. Al yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti rombongan keluarga yang sudah bersamanya sejak dari Gringgots pun mengikuti mereka menuju toko es krim -yang saya lupa namanya- yang sontak saja menimbulkan kernyitan bingung orang-orang yang diikutinya.

"Hey nak, apakah kau mengikuti kami?" Tanya James heran.

"Hn." ucap Al datar.

"Di mana keluargamu? Jangan bilang kau kemari sendirian nak" ucap Sirius menimpali.

"Hn." Jawab Al meniru karakter fandom sebelah.

"Siapa namamu nak? Dan siapa orang tuamu?" Tanya James lembut, jujur ia penasaran dengan orang tua anak di hadapannya ini. Pasalnya, seingat James hanya ada satu orang pemilik vault 697 dan itu adalah 'istri' nya, Severus Potter nee Snape.

"Penting ya?" sahut Al singkat.

"Merlin! Sombong sekali kau!" Seru Harry kesal.

"Masalahnya untukmu?" Balas Al datar, manik Emerald nya memandang remeh Harry.

Dua pasang manik Emerald saling melemparkan death glare, dan jika kita lihat dari sudut pandang imajinasi maka kita akan dapat melihat petir imajiner dari kedua bola mata yang sama warna tersebut.

-_-_-_-_

*

Well...

TBC...

maaf kalau Sev nya over OOC,

RnR please, butuh saran..

Words 2k, typo everywhere, so sekali lagi maaf kalau kurang mengesankan dan ya, terlalu mainstream, ini murni ide saya

Jadi bagi yang ngerasa saya copy ide, saya bukan type orang yang hobby plagiat btw, jadi don't flame!

 **Vallerya shin natha** : ini udah next... Thanks reviewnya yaaa~~

 **Prof. Creau** : ini udah next... Alurnya kecepatan ya? Aduh sorry... Ini first fic aku di fandom HarPott hehehe..

 **NoirJeager** : ini udah next~ thanks yaa udah review~~

 **Askasufa** : ini udah next kok thanks yaaaa

 **Guest; Canis Major** : maaf ya kalau penulisannya amburadul, saya ngetik di handphone soalnya jadi yah... agak gimana ya.. Sekali lagi maaf yaa.. Aku usahain buat memperbaikinya thanks ya udah mau ngasih saran~

 **Guest** : ini udah next kaka~~

 **Xiao Lulu** : hahaha maaf, yaaa gaya penulisan aku masih acak adul gini... Ini udah next kak

 **Guest; oka** : ini udah next! Makasih supportnya~

 **Vkookiss** : ini udah next

 **Dedee5671** : ini udah next makasih

Buat yang udah review thanks alot for you all

Maaf kalau penulisannya masih amburadul, saya bakal usahain yang terbaik kok

 **Alberius Potter logged out**


	3. Bukan Update

**Ehm... Aku mau tanya boleh?**

 **Ini bukan update kok...**

 **Aku mau tanya..**

 **Kalian mau alurnya gimana?**

 **Aku punya beberapa pilihan sih...**

 **Pilih yaa.. Ya ya ya**

 **1\. James sama Severus balikan di tahun ke 3 (Jamea jadi guru DADA bukan Remus)**

 **2\. James sama Severus balikannya di tahun ke 6 setting pembunuhan Dumbledore**

 **3\. James sama Severus balikannya setelah perang selesai**

 **4\. James sama Severus gak pernah balikan karena Severus dan Al tewas di peperangan**

 **5\. James sama Severus balikan setelah 3 tahun perang berlalu dalam artian Severus dan Al mengasingkan diri dari dunia penyihir**

 **Please...**

 **Pilih yaaaa~~~**

 **Biar mudah ngelanjutin alurnya...**

 **Yang pilihannya paling banyak yang dipilih~~**

 **Yah, walaupun semua pilihan kalian udah ter-set alurnya di kepala aku...**

 **Tapi aku butuh saran kalian jadi... please~~**

 **Batas waktu sampai setting tahun kedua selesai~**

 **Dan itu sekitar beberapa chapter lagi~** **Belum pasti soalnya hehehe...**

 **Thanks Alot All**

 **Alberius Potter sign out**


	4. the truth 1

**Harry Potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka James tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan Severus**

 **Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya Harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya Lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-Cannon..

DLDR!

-_-_-_-_

Part3

Ket: "Talking"

'Mind'

Flashback

'Surat

.: parseltongue :.

-_-_-_-_

Dua pasang manik Emerald saling melemparkan death glare, dan jika kita lihat dari sudut pandang imajinasi maka kita akan dapat melihat petir imajiner dari kedua bola mata yang sama warna tersebut.

-_-_-_-_

"Tentu nak, mungkin kami bisa membantumu" sahut Sirius mencoba bersabar.

"Prince, namaku Alberius Prince. Aku pergi kemari sendirian, ralat- aku kemari bersama papaku" jelas Al singkat.

"Lalu di mana papamu?" tanya James.

"Ada urusan, jadi dia sudah kembali sejak tadi" sahut Al dingin.

"Lalu ibumu?" tanya Sirius.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak memiliki ibu. And no question again." Putus Al.

"Now, can i ask you? Who are you guys? What's your problem? Why are you interrogating me?" Tanya Al beruntun.

"No, nothing. We just want to make sure something" jawab James.

"Who are you? That's the first question. And to make sure something? What it is? Tell me!" Desak Al.

"I'm James, James Potter. He is my son, Harry" Ucap James sambil menunjuk ke arah putranya, Harry.

"Aku Sirius Black, dan ini putraku, Demian" Sambung Sirius.

"Tentang hal itu. That's our secrets, right?" Sahut James.

"Yayaya, up to you guys. I don't care" jawab Al acuh.

"Kenapa ada makhluk sepertimu?" Tanya Harry polos.

"Tentu saja karena tidak ada yang mau menjadi sepertimu" sahut Al sarkas.

"Ck, awas saja kau nanti di Hogwarts! Anak Gryffindor pasti tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu!" seru Harry kesal.

"Seperti aku mau saja masuk Gryffindor." Sahut Al.

"Kau..." "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Urusanku di sini sudah selesai" potong Al, lalu Al menghilang di salah satu perapian yang telah disediakan.

-_-_-_-_

Al menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa setelah meletakkan barang bawaannya ke meja. Manik Emerald nya menatap langit-langit rumah nya dengan tatapan menerawang. Ternyata benar kata papanya, ia sangat mirip dengan sang ayah. Untunglah sifatnya sedikit berbeda, kalau tidak mungkin ia akan berpikir bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya versi dewasa. Kembali menerawang kejadian tadi, Alby terkekeh kecil mengingat pertengkarannya dengan adik kembarnya tadi.

"Kau kenapa Al? Kok tertawa sendiri?" tanya sosok yang ternyata sudah berdiri di hadapan Al.

"Hahh... Uncle Reggy, kau mengagetkan ku tahu!" Seru Al kesal pada ayah baptisnya itu.

"Maaf, kau kenapa hm? Tertawa sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Regulus lembut.

"Hanya teringat kejadian lucu saat belanja tadi" sahut Al singkat.

"Kejadian lucu apa?" tanya sosok yang lebih mirip dengan Regulus namun jauh lebih muda.

"Ada deh... That's my secret, Andy" jawab Al jahil.

"Hah... Kau ini Al" sahut Regulus sambil mengacak lembut rambut Al.

"Huh.. Dasar Al tidak seru! Oh ya Al, kau tahu tidak, kami akan mengantarmu ke stasiun king cross satu September nanti loh" seru Andy bahagia.

"Benarkah? Wow! Thanks uncle Reggy, thanks Andy. Love you" ucap Al sambil memberi senyum manisnya.

"No problem Al, we're family, right?" jawab Andy dan di sambut tawa bahagia ketiganya.

"Uhm... Uncle Reggy, Andy, kalian dari mana tadi? Kenapa ketika aku pulang Manor sangat sepi?" Tanya Al yang baru menyadari keganjilan tersebut.

"Berbelanja di mall-nya para muggle di London" jawab Andy.

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Al.

"Di dunia muggle, tidak ada yang mengenalku Al. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah. Aku bertabrakan dengan Remus Lupin di sana" jelas Regulus dan di balas putaran mata bosan Al.

-_-_-_-_

Harry pulang ke rumah nya dengan menggerutu. Remus yang melihat putra sahabatnya menggerutu hanya menaikkan alis heran dan menatap 'suami' nya penuh tanda tanya. Sirius yang merasa di tatap sang 'istri' pun menoleh lalu menaikkan bahu acuh. Remus mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sang putra, Demian yang di tatap malah balas menatap James.

"Ck, aku ingin jawaban bukan lomba saling tatap!" Seru Remus kesal.

"Sorry moony, jadi kau ingin tahu tentang apa?" tanya James.

"Harry kenapa? Sejak tadi dia menggerutu terus. Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" tuntut Remus.

"Entah, dia mulai menggerutu saat anak yang mengikuti kami pergi" jelas James.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang Prince, dia masuk tahun ini juga. Dan kau tahu, dia orang yang sangat dingin Remmy" jawab Sirius.

"Hanya seorang anak kan? Lalu kenapa Harry kesal?" Tanya Rumus yang masih bingung.

"Dia dan Harry berdebat tadi. Kau tahu jika bukan karena sifatnya yang dingin dan ketus, aku akan beranggapan dia adalah saudara kembar Harry" jelas James.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka sangat mirip Pa. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Warna mata mereka saja sama Pa. Emerald jernih. Bentuk wajah mereka juga sama. Rambut hitam berantakannya sama, walaupun lebih berantakan Harry sih. Tinggi mereka sama, warna kulit mereka sama. Pokoknya semuanya sama, kecuali sifat mereka dan kacamata. Oh ya, aku akan membujuk Harry dulu" terang Demian panjang lebar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar si 'bungsu' Potter.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entah lah moony. Yang pasti, jika melihat dia aku pasti akan teringat tentang Severus. Sifat mereka sama, dingin, misterius..." "Dan juga hobby menambahkan sarkasme di setiap perkataannya" sambung Sirius.

"Dunia ini sempit ya? Kalian melihat sosok yang memiliki kepribadian seperti Severus dan perawakan seperti Harry, sedangkan aku merasa melihat Regulus ketika berbelanja bahan makanan di sekitar sini" ucap Remus dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Dimana kau melihatnya Remus?" tanya James.

"Di mall muggle. Dia sedang berbelanja juga dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang aku asumsikan adalah putranya" jelas Remus.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berasumsi seperti itu?" tanya Sirius.

"Mereka sangat mirip, kecuali warna rambut si anak yang berwarna pirang cerah. Dan lagi anak itu memanggil "Regulus" dengan sebutan Papa" jawab Remus.

"Hah... Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita makan, dan menyerahkan urusan bocah Prince itu pada Harry dan Demian, dan soal sosok mirip Regulus tadi, mudah-mudahan saja dia tinggal di sekitar sini sehingga kita mudah untuk menyelidikinya" putus James dan diangguki kedua sahabatnya.

-_-_-_-_

 **1 September 1991, Stasiun King Cross.**

"Al, ayo cepat! Nanti kita ketinggalan keretanya Al!" Teriak Andy yang sudah berada jauh di depan Al.

"Hah.. Dasar Andy, padahal aku yang akan masuk Hogwarts. Kenapa malah dia yang bersemangat?" tanya Al lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau bisa maklum kan Al?" Sahut Regulus.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengejarnya. Bye uncle Reggy" ucap Al lalu mengejar Andy yang sudah berada di depan kompartemen yang dituju Al.

"Al, cepat! Kau bisa ketinggalan!" Teriak Andy ketika melihat Al berusaha menyusulnya.

"Dia anak yang kulihat di mall" bisik Remus pada Sirius sambil menunjuk Andy yang berjarak dua meter di hadapan mereka.

"Kau benar, dia mirip Reggy" balas Sirius juga berbisik.

"Ada apa?" tanya James ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya saling berbisik.

"Itu anak yang di lihat Remus di mall beberapa waktu yang lalu" jawab Sirius berbisik.

James menatap anak yang ditunjuk Sirius. Dan dia juga setuju kalau anak itu mirip dengan adiknya Sirius, Regulus. Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak berlari mendekati sosok yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan.

"Sirius, itu..." ucap James sambil menunjuk anak yang baru saja sampai.

"Cih, Prince" cibir Harry.

"Hn, oh Potter" balas Al singkat.

"Kau mengenalnya Al?" Tanya Andy pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakak nya itu.

"Ya, kami bertemu di Diagon Alley ketika aku berbelanja" balas Al lembut.

"Merlin! Kau bisa bicara lembut? Ku rasa dunia akan kiamat" ucap Harry sarkas.

"Andy, dia Harry Potter. Dan dia orang paling aneh menurut pendapatku" ucap Al pada Andy.

"Oh, Potter. Tidak heran kalau kau berbicara seperti itu. Oh ya Al, Papa mana?" tanya Andy.

"Aku meninggalkannya di belakang, ku rasa" jawab Al sedikit ragu.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Toh Papa bukan anak kecil" sahut Andy -ia yang anak kecil kan kamu-

"Kau ini An" ucap Al sambil mengacak rambut pirang Andy.

"Hai, aku Black. Demian John Black. Salam kenal" ucap sosok di sebelah Harry.

"Alberius Prince, dan ini adikku Andreas" sahut Al lembut.

"Harry, Mian, kalian tidak masuk? Kereta sudah mau berangkat loh" interupsi Remus.

"Okey Pa / Okey moony" jawab Harry dan Demian kompak.

"Kami duluan ya Prince, bye!" Ucap Demian lalu menarik tangan Harry menuju kompartemen yang kosong.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka Al?" Tanya Andy penasaran.

"Aku belum berpamitan dengan papamu An" sahut Al datar.

"Oh iya hehehe sorry Al. Hey, Al. Jangan lupa kirim surat ya. Jangan suka buat ulah. Lalu, um... Apa lagi ya Al?" Ucap Andy dengan nada sedih yang berusaha ditutup tutupi.

"Andreas Arcturus Black. Dengar, aku pasti akan mengirim surat untukmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak berbuat ulah. Dan, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu" ucap Al, lalu ia tersentak dan ya, menelan ludah gugup ketika menyadari ucapannya tadi.

"Black? Apa maksudmu Prince?" Tanya Sirius berbahaya.

"Ku dengar kau orang yang pintar, kenapa tidak kau simpulkan saja sendiri?" sahut Al sarkas.

"Al, kenapa belum masuk kereta?" tanya sosok di belakang Sirius.

"Aku belum berpamitan denganmu uncle, mana bisa aku pergi tanpa berpamitan denganmu" jawab Al santai.

"Oh, ya sudah pergi sana. Bukan kau sudah berpamitan denganku?" sahut Regulus.

"Okey, bye Andy, bye uncle Reggy. Sampai jumpa saat liburan nanti" ucap Al lalu pergi mencari kompartemen yang akan ia naiki.

"Jangan lupa kirim surat ya Al! Dan titip salam untuk Papamu!" Teriak Andy ketika kereta sudah mulai berjalan dan dibalas teriakan pasti dari Al.

"Reggy, ku pikir kau sudah..." ucap Sirius Lirih

"Mati? Aku masih hidup Sirius" balas Regulus.

"Kau mengenal bocah Prince itu Reggy?" Tanya Sirius.

"Tentu saja Siri, aku godfather nya. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya" jawab Regulus datar.

"Oh, berarti kau mengenal orang tuanya bukan?" interogasi Sirius.

"Tentu saja. Dan apakah kau pikir aku mau memberi tahukannya kepadamu? Jangan bercanda Siri" dengus Regulus.

"Reggy, ikut aku" ucap Sirius sambil menarik tangan Regulus menuju jaringan floo. Mengambil bubuk floo dan Sirius membawa Regulus menuju Potter's manor untuk di interogasi.

-_-_-_-_

Al tidak menemukan kompartemen kosong selain milik Harry. Dengan berat hati Al melangkahkan kakinya menuju kompartemen adik kembarnya itu.

"Tak ada kompartemen kosong jadi..." ucap Al gantung.

"Hn, silahkan" balas Harry singkat.

"Thanks"

"Pri.." "Al, kau bisa memanggilku Al" potong Al ketika Demian ingin memanggil nama keluarganya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memanggilku Demian dan dia Harry. Um.. Oh ya Al, apakah anak tadi memang adikmu?" tanya Demian.

"Bukan, dia adalah orang sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri" sahut Al datar.

"Oh... Kau ingin masuk asrama mana Al?" tanya Harry.

"Oh astaga! Apakah Harry Potter the-boy-who-alive sedang berbicara padaku?" jawab Al sarkas.

"Ya"

"Slytherin"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Menyebalkan"

"Hn"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Hn"

"Tidak ada kata lain?"

"Hm?"

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah Harry, Al jangan bertengkar terus" lerai Demian.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Boleh aku masuk? Kompartemen yang lain sudah penuh" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan bintik di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, silakan" ucap Demian memberi izin.

"Perkenalkan aku..." "Weasel" potong Al.

"Weasley! Namaku Ronald Weasley bukan Weasel!" Seru Ron kesal.

"Apa bedanya?" cibir Al.

"Tentu saja beda,idiot" gumam Harry.

"Kalau aku idiot kau apa? Troll?" Cibir Al kesal.

"Ck, kalian ini! Jangan bertengkar terus" seeu Demian yang mulai kesal akan tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Black, Demian Black. Ini sahabatku Harry Potter dan dia Alberius Prince" ucap Demian setelah rasa kesalnya mereda.

"K-kau Harry Potter? Harry Potter yang itu?" Ucap Ron kagum.

"Ya, kenapa?" Tanya Harry bingung.

"Dasar Troll! Tentu saja dia mengagumi mu. Seorang bayi yang konon bisa mengalahkan Dark Lord" cemooh Al.

"Konon? Aku memang sudah mengalahkannya" seru Harry kesal.

"Ouch.. Kenapa aku tidak percaya ya? Dan lagi, bisa apa sih bocah berumur satu tahun? Menerbangkan gunung? Menguras lautan? Tidak kan?" Cibir Al dengan seringai setan di wajahnya.

"Makan siang anak-anak. Jangan biarkan perut kalian kosong. Apa yang ingin kalian beli?" Ucap seorang wanita dengan troli yang penuh makanan yang entah kenapa kedatangannya membuat putra pasangan Sirius Black dan Remus Black nee Lupin ini menghela nafas lega.

"Aku sudah punya" ucap Ron sambil menunjukkan bekalnya.

"Aku coklat kodok 3" ucap Al sambil menyerahkan uangnya.

"Aku coklat saja 5" lanjut Demian.

"Aku permen segala rasa 1, coklat kodok 4" tutup Harry.

Setelah selesai bertransaksi, ketiganya mulai memakan hidangan yang baru saja mereka beli -njay,ribet amat kata-katanya-. Al mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penghuni baru kompartemen mereka, Weasley. Ia tampak hampir meneteskan air liurnya ketika melihat Harry, Demian, serta dirinya memakan makanan yang lebih enak dari bekalnya. Terbersit di hati Al ingin meledeknya.

"Ingin ya Weasel? Bukan kah kau seorang pureblood? Masa tidak bisa sih membeli makanan murah seperti ini?" Ucap Al dengan seringai penuh kemenangannya.

"Hah... mulai lagi" desah Demian lelah.

"Oh, lihatlah seorang Prince yang aku yakin bukan seorang pureblood mencemooh seorang pureblood? Hebat!" Sarkas Harry.

"Lalu kau? Half-blood? Dengar ya Harry Pureblood Potter apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Weasley adalah seorang traitor-blood? Tidak ya? Kasihan!" Balas Al dengan sarkas juga.

"Memangnya kenapa sampai mereka dijuluki traitor-blood, Al?" Tanya Demian.

"Karena kecintaan mereka pada muggle dan rela menolak sebuah pekerjaan terhormat demi meneliti muggle" cibir Al.

"Kau! Aku tak tahu siapa kau tapi yang pasti jangan hina keluargaku! Aku tahu kau seorang yang memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang darah murni, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau menghina keluargaku!" Teriak Ron kesal dan Al membalasnya dengan tawa sinis a la penjahat licik di film-film muggle.

"Menghina keluargamu? Hahaha... Sadar diri Weasel! Keluargamu lah yang menghina diri mereka sendiri! So, do not blame me" seringai psychopath masih setia menempel di bibir sang 'sulung' Potter.

Dan perjalanan ke Hogwarts terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan bagi mereka, karena sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi dengan pertengkaran yang di mulai dari Al. -Dasar tukang buat ulah-. Sesampainya di Hogwarts, Al mendapatkan sahabat baru dalam membully seorang Weasel- Weasley, Draco Malfoy. Sepupu dari Demian Black dan juga saudara tiri Andreas Black. Mereka merasa cocok dalam banyak hal. Mulai dari membully para calon-calon Gryffindor -khususnya para Weasel- sampai kegemaran mereka di mata pelajaran ramuan.

-_-_-_-_

"Katakan Reggy, siapa orang tua Prince itu! Siapa Reggy!" Desak Sirius.

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku Siri!" Kekeuh Regulus.

"Andreas benar? -Andy mengangguk- Kau tahu siapa orang tua Alberius Prince?" Tanya Remus lembut pada putra adik iparnya tersebut.

"Tahu, tapi Andy tidak akan memberi tahu kalian. Andy sudah janji sama Al tidak akan memberi informasi apa pun tentang keluarga Al tanpa seizin Al dan Papa" jelas Andy polos.

"Dia putramu dengan siapa Reggy?" Tanya Sirius serius. -_-

"..." Regulus bergeming.

"Malfoy? Apakah benar?"

"..." Kebungkaman masih menjadi pilihan terbaik Regulus.

"Jadi benar ya? Tapi kenapa Reggy? Kau tahu kan kalau Malfoy itu sudah menikah dengan sepupu kita, kenapa kau malah merebutnya Reggy?" Tanya Sirius dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa Sirius! Don't blame me!" Teriak Regulus frustasi, jujur ia tak suka jika masalah pribadinya diungkit seperti ini sekalipun oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Apa lagi yang tak ku tahu Reggy? Apa?!" Raung Sirius.

"Kau.. Hiks.. Tak tahu... Hiks... Apa.. Hiks.. Yang kurasakan Siri hiks..." Isak Regulus, kini hancur sudah topeng yang selama ini ia pakai untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Reggy.. Maafkan aku.. Aku.. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu Reggy.. I'm so sorry Reggy" ucap Sirius sambil mendekap tubuh rapuh sang adik.

"Papa!! Papa kenapa menangis? Uncle apa yang kau lakukan pada papaku! Jawab aku uncle!" Raung Andy sedih melihat sang papa kini berderai air mata.

"Tenanglah An, papamu tidak apa-apa kok. Dia hanya sedikit bersedih. Sebaiknya Andy tidur ya, sudah larut loh" bujuk Remus sambil menggendong keponakannya itu menuju kamar tamu di lantai atas.

"Ceritakan Reggy, ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu Reggy. Jangan kau pendam sendiri okey" bujuk Sirius sambil mengelus punggung sang adik.

-_-_-_-_

Prof. McGonagall menuntun para murid tahun pertama untuk masuk ke aula besar. Al memutar kedua bola matanya malas ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara seorang gadis muggle yang nampak begitu antusias menjelaskan seluk beluk Hogwarts berdasarkan apa yang dibacanya di buku. Draco menatap teman barunya sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Mau mengerjainya Al?" Tanya Draco

"Ya, setelah aku tahu dia masuk asrama mana" seringai kini juga terbit di paras tampan Al.

"Baiklah murid tahun pertama, saya akan memanggil nama kalian dan shorting hat akan menentukan di asrama mana kalian di tempatkan" suara prof. McGonagall mengheningkan suasana.

"Granger, Hermonie" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Okey, dia adalah sasaran selanjutnya" bisik Al pada Draco.

"Ya, kau benar" sahut Draco.

"Malfoy, Draco" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Kau tahu Harry, orang-orang jahat biasanya dari asrama ular itu" bisik Ron pada kedua sahabat barunya.

"Black, Demian" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Prince, Alberius" "SLYTHERIN"

"Weasley, Ronald" "GRYFFINDOR!"

Al duduk menghadap ke arah para Gryffindor, dan ia melihat Harry memegang kepalanya sepertinya di bekas lukanya. Lalu Al pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah pandang Harry tadi. Ia melihat sosok professor, kalau tidak salah namanya Prof. Quirel. Al tersentak merasakan aura dark yang begitu kental dari sang professor. Al lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang Papa yang duduk tepat di samping prof. Quirel. Al memberi senyum simpul pada sang Papa dan di balas anggukan singkat yang tidak begitu kentara.

-_-_-_-_

Well... TBC...

Maaf yaaaa telat update... Hp saia disita selama Ramadhan...

Dan well cerita ini ada sedikit perbaikan jadi, bacanya mulai ch2 yaa... Soalnya di ch2 perbaikannya banyaaaaaaakkk banget...

Oh ya, ada yang tanya 'lucius sama regulus? Terus Draco gak ada dong'

Hehehe sebenarnya Regulus itu istri simpenannya Lucius, dan Lucius udah duluan nikah sama Narcissa. Jadi **DRACO** tetep **ADA.**

Thanks yaaa buat para Review...I want to say thank you for the readers...

 **Alberius Prince Logged Out**


	5. the truth 2

**Harry Potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka James tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan Severus**

 **Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya Harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya Lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-Cannon..

 **DLDR!**

*

Part 4

Ket: "Talking"

'Mind'

 _Flashback_

 **'Surat'**.: parseltongue :.

-_-_-_-_-_

 _Al duduk menghadap ke arah para Gryffindor, dan ia melihat Harry memegang kepalanya sepertinya di bekas lukanya. Lalu Al pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah pandang Harry tadi. Ia melihat sosok professor, kalau tidak salah namanya Prof. Quirel. Al tersentak merasakan aura dark yang begitu kental dari sang professor. Al lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang Papa yang duduk tepat di samping prof. Quirel. Al memberi senyum simpul pada sang Papa dan di balas anggukan singkat yang tidak begitu kentara_.

-_-_-_-_

"Hey, perkenalkan aku Pansy Parkinson,dan dia Daphne Grenggrass, kau bisa memanggilku Pansy dan dia Daphne" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Alberius Prince. Kau bisa memanggilku Al atau Alby"

"Theodore Nott"

"Al"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Al"

"Hey, Al kau tidak makan?" Tanya Daphne ketika melihat Al hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Um... Aku makan kok. Tenang saja Daph, makananku pasti akan habis" balas Al canggung.

"Kau kenapa Al? Tidak biasa di kerubungi wanita ya?" Goda Draco melihat tingkah sahabat barunya itu.

"Y-yeah, begitulah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu" jelas Al kikuk.

"Sabar Al"

"Sudah"

"Habiskan makananmu"

"Su- belum, baiklah akan ku habiskan" ucap Al sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hey, apa Kalian tahu? Kepala asrama kita adalah guru ter-killer se Hogwarts loh. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan memotong poin bahkan memberi detensi yang sangat berat bagi pelanggar aturan" jelas Pansy panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu Professor Snape?" Tanya Daphne.

"Yeah, sudah ketebak sih. Wajahnya saja menyeramkan seperti itu" sahut Blaise datar dan di sambut tawa ke-5 sahabatnya.

"Sudah lah.. Kalian ini" tegur Al di sela-sela tawanya.

"Hey, ayo ke asrama sudah pada bubar tuh" ajak Theo pada sahabat barunya dan di angguki oleh yang lain.

-_-_-_-_

Di Gryffindor, Harry hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Mengenali beberapa Professor yang Harry baru tahu beberapa orang. Dan tepat ketika mata Harry menyapu seorang professor yang mengenakan sorban di kepalanya Harry dapat merasakan bekas lukanya sakit. Harry merintih tertahan sambil memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut. Dan semua kegiatan Harry tidak luput dari pengamatan seorang Professor serba hitam yang mulai memandang cemas dirinya. Dan saat keduanya bertemu pandang, sang Professor hitam malah memberi tatapan penuh kebencian pada Harry yang langsung membuat Harry salah sangka dan mulai mencurigai serta membencinya. :v

"Kau okey Rry?" Tanya Demian ketika melihat sahabatnya meringis.

"Yeah, hanya sedikit denyut" balas Harry berusaha meyakinkan.

"Yakin?" Tanya Ron yang tampak khawatir.

"Ya, dan Percy siapa nama kedua professor yang sedang berbincang itu?" Tanya Harry pada seorang prefek yang ia ketahui adalah kakaknya Ron.

"Oh, yang pakai sorban itu professor Quirrel, dia guru DADA dan disebelahnya professor Snape dia guru ramuan dan juga kepala asrama Slytherin" jelas Percy yang dibalas anggukan paham Harry, Demian dan juga Ron.

"Ayo ke asrama" ajak Percy selaku seorang prefek.

-_-_-_-_

 **Potter's Cottage**

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku Reggy, jangan kau pendam sendiri" ucap Sirius sambil mengelus lembut punggung sang adik yang masih menangis di bahunya.

"A-aku (hiks) t-tidak (hiks) merebutnya (hiks) Siri" balas Regulus sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya di bahu sang kakak, mencari kehangatan.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Reg? Kumohon ceritalah" pinta Sirius sambil mengangkat wajah sang adik untuk menatapnya.

"Aku (hiks) takut Siri" balas Regulus sambil menggenggam tangan sang kakak yang kini tengah menangkup wajahnya.

Dengan lembut, Sirius menghapus jejak air mata yang mengotori wajah cantik Regulus, sambil berkata dengan lembut. "Aku disini Reggy jangan takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu"

"Sirius benar Reg, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Bicaralah" ucap James menegaskan.

Remus yang melihat adegan adik-kakak itu pun terenyuh untuk ikut memberi kekuatan pada Regulus. "Jangan pendam sendiri Reg, itu menyakitkan kau tahu?"

"Lucius pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak mencintai Cissy, Siri. Dia bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku. Lalu, dua tahun setelah kelahiran Draco, Lucius menikahiku. Aku tahu Siri, itu kesalahan yang besar. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Aku juga mencintainya Siri. Lalu setahun kemudian aku di campakkan. Di buang. Tepat ketika aku ingin memberitahunya soal kehamilanku" terang Regulus masih dengan berderai air mata.

"Lalu setelah si keparat itu mengusirmu kau dan bayimu tinggal dimana Reg?" Kini ekpresi murka sekaligus khawatir tampak menghiasi wajah tampan Sirius.

"Aku tersesat dan akhirnya pingsan di depan sebuah rumah. Pemilik rumah itu yang merawatku sampai sekarang Siri. Aku sangat berhutang padanya" ucap Regulus sambil menatap manik abu-abu Sirius.

"Siapa pemilik rumah itu Reg?" Tanya James penasaran.

"Severus, dia menerimaku di rumahnya" jawab Regulus.

"Kau tersesat di Spinner's End Reg?" Tanya Remus heran.

"Apakah kalian pikir rumah Severus hanya di Spinner's End?" Tanya Regulus dan dibalas anggukan ketiganya.

"Kalian salah,kami tinggal di Skotlandia Utara. Severus sudah tinggal disana selama kurang lebih empat tahun saat aku terdampar di depan Manornya" jelas Regulus.

"Tak kusangka, Si Snivellus ternyata baik juga" cibir Sirius.

"Kalian lah yang selalu salah menilainya Siri. Dia adalah sahabatku selama di Hogwarts. Jika kalian mengenalnya lebih dalam, kalian pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa dia adalah orang yang selalu membantuku, melindungiku bahkan menjadi teman curhatku /cieee Severus cieee/ _#diavadakedavrareaders_ /"

"Ya, dia baik hanya kepada para Slytherin. Sedangkan kami para Gryffindor dikhianati" cerca Sirius.

"Kau tahu Siri, bahkan Severus pun tak tahu apa-apa tentang Ramalan terkutuk itu!" Bentak Regulus yang kini sudah tak menangis lagi.

"M-maksudmu dengan tak tahu tentang ramalan terkutuk itu apa Reg? Sudah jelas dia yang memberitahu Voldemort soal ramakan itu dan dia tidak tahu?" Ucap James tak percaya.

"Bodoh! Severus sudah ada di Skotlandia setahun sebelum ramalan itu dibacakan. Dan dia tidak ada menjumpai Dark Lord sampai ia mendengar kabar kehancuran Dark Lord itu sendiri. Dia tidak tahu isi ramalan itu. Apalagi sampai mengetahui siapa pemegang kunci keluargamu Potter" cemooh Regulus, jujur dia heran dengan sifat kakaknya dan juga teman-temannya yang suka menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti itu.

"Maksudmu si Snivellus itu tidak bersalah? Lalu siapa yang menyamar menjadi Snivellus dan memaksa Pettigrew untuk membocorkannya ke Voldy?" Ucap Sirius tidak percaya.

"Albus Dumbledore. Dark Lord sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia merasakan sihir Albus ketika Severus membacakan isi ramalan itu, dan Pettigrew juga berkata bahwa ia melihat Severus berubah menjadi Albus ketika ia selesai memberi tahu Dark Lord letak kediaman keluarga Potter" terang Regulus dengan nada dingin, ia sangat membenci Dumbledore sejak zaman ia bersekolah dulu.

"Em.. Sebaiknya pembahasan ini kita lanjutkan besok. Ini sudah sangat larut. Good night Reggy" ucap Remus sambil menyeret kedua sahabatnya keluar.

-_-_-_-_

Pagi menjelang, Al dan teman-temannya sudah mengambil tempat di aula besar untuk sarapan. Manik Emeraldnya bergulir ke seluruh penjuru aula besar mencari keberadaan sang adik yang belum tampak juga. Di meja Gryffindor ia hanya menemukan Demian, Thomas, Finnigan, Longbottom serta si Muggleborn, Hermione Granger. Ke absenan sang adik pun terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di kelas pertama mereka, Transfigurasi. Dua puluh menit sudah sejak jadwal pelajaran pertama berlangsung. Namun, baik adik maupun gurunya belum juga menampilkan batang hidungnya.

"Ck, dimana sih Professor McGonagall?" Keluh Draco yang sudah mulai bosan.

"Ntah, mungkin dia menyamar menjadi kucing dan duduk di atas meja itu sambil menunggu Potter dan Weasel sialan itu sampai" ucap Al ngasal dan kucing yang berada di atas meja guru sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan murid dari asrama ular itu.

"Mungkin. Dan jika dalam lima menit lagi Potter dan si Weasel itu belum datang juga-

'Brak!'

Belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang manusia satu gender dengan nafas senin-kamis. Nampak raut lega terlukis di wajah mereka ketika melihat bahwa professor McGonagall belum ada di kelas.

"Syukurlah Professor belum datang"

Ron menghela nafas lega dan mulai mencari bangku di deret depan. Belum sempat Ron melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja, sosok kucing yang sedari tadi duduk anteng di meja guru melompat tepat di depan Harry dan Ron dan bertransformasi menjadi seorang professor yang sudah tak muda lagi. Al yang melihat sosok kucing itu berubah hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil berpikir bahwa tebakannya benar.

"Apakah kalian butuh jam weaker mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?" Tanya Professor McGonagall.

"K-kami tersesat Professor" cicit Harry.

"Kurasa kalian butuh peta agar tidak tersesat lagi, dan saya harap kalian tidak memerlukan peta untuk mencari tempat duduk" ucap professor McGonagall sambil berlalu menuju ke mejanya.

"Well, aku tak menyangka tebakanmu benar" bisik Blaise pada Al yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku juga tak menyangkanya, kau tahu?" Balas Al juga berbisik.

"Untung mereka sudah datang kalau tidak, aku tak akan bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka selama bersekolah disini" desis Draco berbahaya.

"Sabar Dray" ucap Theo menenangkan temannya yang memang bertempramen sedikit lebih pendek dari orang kebanyakan.

Di aula besar, Al tampak sibuk dengan tulisannya, ia berencana mengirimi paman tersayangnya surat hari ini. Draco yang berada di sebelahnya sesekali memgingatkan Al agar tak terlalu fokus pada suratnya dan mulai menghabiskan makanannya,namun tak di gubris oleh Alby. Geram karena tak di dengarkan Draco akhirnya memukul kepala Al dan ia dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari sepasang manik Emerald itu.

Pelajaran ramuan berlangsung dengan tegang, bagi para Gryffindor. Harry yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pena bulunya harus bersedia dilempari berbagai macam pertanyaan dari sang professor killer tersebut. Tatapan tajam dilayangkan Severus pada putra bungsunya itu karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran(nya). Iris obsidiannya menatap nyalang Harry yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Menghela nafas pelan, Severus akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan materinya dari pada terus meladeni Emerald yang menatap benci dirinya.

-_-_-_-_

Suasana hangat melingkupi kediaman keluarga Potter. Empat orang lelaki dewasa dan seorang anak kecil sedang menyantap makan siang mereka dengan khidmat. Sesekali terdengar celoteh khas anak kecil mewarnai siang hari yang lumayan cerah. Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka melanjutkannya dengan bermain Quidditch dua lawan dua selama beberapa ronde. Andy yang kelelahan langsung tertidur pulas dipangkuan sang paman yang sejak tadi hanya menonton pertandingan. Dengan lembut Remus memindahkan Andy menuju kamar yang dipakainya semalam.

"Sepertinya Andy sangat akrab denganmu ya Lupin?" Ucao Regulus memulai percakapan.

"Dia Black sekarang Reggy!" Seru Sirius kesal.

"Iya iya. Cerewet banget sih" gerutu Reggy.

"Sudahlah Siri, Reggy jangan bertengkar" lerai Remus.

"Hey, Reggy apakah kau masih seorang Death Eater?" Tanya Sirius.

"Tidak. Aku sudah keluar dari organisasi terkutuk itu" jelas Regulus.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa bebas dari cengkaraman Voldemort?" Tanya Remus.

"Selama aku tinggal dengan Severus, kami mencari berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan dark mark. Dan kami berhasil. Severus baru akan menggunakan cara itu ketika ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Voldemort sudah tewas" jawab Regulus sambil menunjukkan kedua lengannya yang kini sudah bersih seperti sedia kala.

"Oh ya, Reggy kau mengenal Al dimana? Bagaimana kau bisa jadi ayah baptisnya?" Tanya James penasaran.

"Mm.. Bagaimana ya? Jujur, aku juga sudah berjanji agar tidak memberitahu tentang hal ini pada siapa pun. Namun, sepertinya kalian harus tahu" ucap Regulus.

"Kenapa?" Ranya Remus herman -eh, heran-

"Karena dia putra Severus" jawab Regulus pelan.

"P-putra Severus? Maksudnya apa? K-kau tidak bercanda kan?" Ucap James tidak terima.

"Aku tidak bercanda Potter, Al memang putra Severus. Severus sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku" bela Regulus.

"Tapi? B-bagaimana mungkin? A-apa.. "Dia tidak pernah mengkhianatimu Potter. Apakah perlu ku perjelas? Dia putramu dan Severus" ucap Regulus sambil menekan kata putramu.

"P-putraku? Tapi kenapa Severus tidak memberitahu kan hal itu kepadaku? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Ucap James tidak percaya.

"Well, aku sudah terlanjur memberitahu hal ini pada kalian. Jadi, kurasa tak apa memceritakan kisah lengkapnya pada kalian. Aku hanya tinggal menjelaskan semuanya pada Al nanti" Regulus menghela nafasnya bingung. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan semua ini pada putra baptisnya itu?

"Bisa kau ceritakan Reggy?" Tanya Remus mewakili James yang masih sedikit shock. Sirius hanya diam menunggu sang adik melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ya, baiklah. Ceritanya begini...

 _Tuk.. Tuk... Tuk.._

Suara ketukan di kaca jendela Potter's manor langsung mengalihakn perhatian keempat pria dewasa yang sedang berbincang itu. Remus membuka jendela yang diketuk, membiarkan seekor burung hantu berbuku cokelat lembut masuk. Remus tidak mengenal burung hantu berbulu cokelat itu. Ia memberinya beberapa makanan setelah mengambil surat yang berada diparuh burung hantu itu.

"Burung hantu siapa?" Tanya Sirius pada sang istri dan hanya di balas kendikan bahu dari pria manis bersurai coklat madu tersebut.

"Itu Apollo, burung hantu milik Al. Dan surat itu pasti dari Al" ucap Regulus.

"Bisa kau bacakan untuk kami Remus?" Pinta James.

"Baiklah" jawab Remus.

 **'Dear Andy dan uncle Reggy**

-_-_-_-_

TBC!

Well, apakah isi surat Al?

Apakah James akan tahu semua kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan Severus?

Jika ya, bagaimana cara James mengembalikan kepercayaan serta mengobati luka dihati Severus?

Akankah Harry tahu kebenaran jati dirinya?

Saksikan kelanjutan kisahnya hanya di... My Twins!

 **James: bacot ya...**

Berisik!

 **Sirius: kasihan adek gua ogeb!**

SSG dong..

 **Al: kenapa kau memberitahu mereka uncle Reggy?**

 **Regulus: paksaan si author**

Lah? Kok aku yang disalahin!

 **Regulus: kan kamu yang nyuruh.**.

Iya iya! Lagian kan aku nyuruh karena itu udah tuntutan naskah!

 **Harry: sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu nama author sialan ini.**

Tebak~~~

Well, abaikan bacot gaje diatas...

Maaf yaaa ngaret lagi~~

Aku udah masuk sekolah dan kegiatanku juga banyak...

Jadi, gak punya terlalu banyak waktu buat lanjutin ni ff...

Maaf pendek, OOC, penuh typo dan gak nyambung... Maaf keun daku!!!


	6. kebenaran Severus

**Harry Potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka James tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan Severus**

 **Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary:** Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya Harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya Lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-Cannon..

DLDR!

*

Part 5

Ket: "Talking"

'Mind'

 _Flashback_

 **'Surat**

.: parseltongue :.

-_-_-_-_-_

 _"Burung hantu siapa?" Tanya Sirius pada sang istri dan hanya di balas kendikan bahu dari pria manis bersurai coklat madu tersebut._ _"Itu Apollo, burung hantu milik Al. Dan surat itu pasti dari Al" ucao Regulus._ _"Bisa kau bacakan untuk kami Remus?" Pinta James._ _"Baiklah" jawab Remus._

 ** _'Dear Andy dan uncle Reggy_**

-_-_-_-_

 **'Dear Andy dan uncle Reggy,** **Reggy -terlalu panjang jika pakai uncle- kau tahu? Aku masuk asrama Papa loh~**

"Asrama Papa? Maksudnya?" Tanya James pada Remus.

"Mana aku tahu" balas Remus acuh.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Bukankah kalian satu orde dengan Severus?" Tanya Regulus heran.

"Memangnya kenapa Reg?" Tanya Sirius penasaran.

"Severus itu staff pengajar di Hogwarts, dia guru ramuan sekaligus kepala asrama Slytherin. Masa kalian tidak tahu" jelas Regulus.

"Kami tidak tahu, Dumbledore tak pernah memberi tahu tentang pekerjaan Severus" aku James sedikit kecewa karena tidak tahu pekerjaan _mantan_ istrinya /James: dia masih istri guaa ogeb!/Al: iyeee/

"Ckckck, silahkan lanjutkan Lu- Mrs. Black" ucap Regulus prihatin.

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy" cibir Remus kesal, masa ia ganteng gini dibilang nyonya. Yah, walau pun dia yang ngelahirin sih.

 **Oh ya, jika aku memakai nama Potter mungkin aku akan jadi Potter pertama di Slytherin, seperti kakakmu yang Black pertama di Gryffindor. Aku juga sudah dapat teman baru, ada Grengrass, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, dan Malfoy. Hehehe mereka semua baik loh. Um... Reggy, aku merasakan aura Dark yang pekat dari Professor Quirrel. Aku juga tidak suka dengan kepala sekolahnya. Apakah setiap Potter yang masuk Gryffindor akan mendapat seringai dari Professor tua itu? Eh, sepertinya aku kelupaan. Adik kecilku masuk Gryffin sama seperti sahabat Blacknya dan juga si Weasel.**

"Moony! Putra kita masuk Gryffindor! Hahaha aku bukan satu-satunya Black di Gryffindor!!!" Seru Sirius sambil memeluk Remus erat.

"Ya, Siri. Putra kita adalah seorang Gryffindor" Remus balik memeluk Sirius erat.

"Adik kecil? Maksudnya apa Reg?" Tanya James penasaran.

"Harry kan adiknya Al. Ups!" Ceplos Regulus.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sirius mengangkat satu alisnya bingung...

"Ah, nanti ku jelaskan. Sebaiknya siapkan saja suratnya terlebih dahulu" saran Regulus.

 **Reggy, bilang pada Andy aku gak bisa nepati janji buat gak bikin rusuh di sekolah. Ya, kau tahulah aku bagaimana. No Mischief no Life. Aku dan teman-temanku akan mengguncang Hogwarts! Dan dengan begitu Slytherin tidak akan dipandang sebelah mata lagi oleh mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan kami -aku dan Draco- juga sudah memiliki target kejahilan kami. Ada si Weasel yang menyebalkan dan seorang muggleborn yang sungguh dia sangat cerewet! Si Miss Know-it-All.**

"Okey, Marauders akan ada next generationnya" ucap Remus tidak ikhlas.

"Yeay! Marauders akan ada Next Generation nya!!!" James dan Sirius adu tos.

"Tapi dari asrama ular bukan asrama singa seperti kalian" sela Remus.

"Yah..." Keluh James dan Sirius kecewa.

"Hogwarts pasti akan sangat kacau" ucap Regulus miris.

"Sepertinya di setiap generasi akan selalu ada muggleborn yang memiliki pengetahuan lebih luas dari para pureblood" ucap Remus sambil mengingat mantan istri sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu kembaran Evans?" Tanya Regulus.

"Ya" jawab Remus.

 **Reggy udah dulu yaa... Kepalaku sakit dari tadi di pukuli si Drakie. Titip salam buat Andy ya!!!**

 **Sincerely**

 **Alberius P.**

"P? Potter? Prince? Yang mana?" Tanya James penasaran.

"Entah" sahut Sirius acuh.

"Terserah si Al saja lah"jawab Remus.

"Iya benar kata mrs. Black" ujar Reggy.

"-_- panggil Remus saja Reg" ucap Remus bosan.

"Okey" jawab Regulus datar.

"Perlu dibalas?" Tanya Remus.

"Tentu saja" jawab Regulus yakin.

"Sebaiknya balasnya nanti saja, sekarang jelaskan Reg" tuntut James.

"Tak sabaran eh, Potter?" Ejek Regulus.

"Cepatlah!" Desak James.

"Mulai dari mana?" Tanya Reggy.

"Awal" jawab Sirius.

"Baiklah. Jadi begini. Seperti yang kau tahu, Severus 'bekerja' pada pangeran kegelapan sekaligus pada Dumbledore. Tetapi hatinya tidak memihak keduanya. Entahlah kalau kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Severus mengetahui soal kehamilannya ketika ia sedang ada misi. Dan itu bukan misi yang dapat kau selesaikan dalam waktu satu minggu. Dark Lord menginginkan Severus berada di Skotlandia utara selama dua tahun. Setahun ia disana, dan ia kembali hanya karena lebih percaya pada para healer di st.Mungo untuk membantunya melahirkan" terang Regulus.

"Kapan Al lahir?" Tanya Sirius penasaran.

"Di hari yang sama ketika mrs. Potter melahirkan tentu saja. Severus melahirkan bayi kembar. Alberius dan Harry" jawab Regulus sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan Severus beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau bercanda? Harry adalah putraku dan Lily!" Sanggah James tak terima.

"Bercanda? Tentu saja tidak Potter. Putramu dan Lily meninggal beberapa menit setelah dilahirkan. Dan karena Severus terlalu baik, ia memaksa salah seorang healer untuk menukar bayimu dengan putra bungsunya Harry. Tidakkah kau melihat kemiripan antara Severus dan Harry? Atau antara Al dan Harry?" Tanya Regulus meminta kepastian.

"Ya, bentuk wajah Harry sama seperti bentuk wajah Severus. Bentuk mata, warna rambut dan warna kulitnya" jawab Remus setuju.

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau pernah mengatakan Harry dan Al adalah saudara kembar Prongs" Sirius ikut membenarkan.

"Lalu kenapa Severus tidak memberitahukan kehamilannya padaku?" Tanya James kesal.

"Karena ia takut mereka akan menyakiti kalian" jawab Regulus yakin.

"Lalu kenapa setelah bertahun-tahun Severus juga tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku?" Ucap James frustasi.

"Potter, Potter. Kau pikir hati Severus terbuat dari apa? Batu? Beton? Setelah semua luka yang kau berikan padanya? Idiot" cibir Regulus.

"Apa maksudmu?" James bisa merasakan dadanya sesak ketika Regulus berkata luka yang ia berikan.

"Kau sudah melukai hatinya, perasaannya dan kini kau bertanya apa maksudku? Merlin, Potter! Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kata-katamu ketika penyerangan itu sudah melukai bahkan menghancurkan hati Severus?!" Balas Regulus dengan nada tinggi di akhir kalimatnya.

"A-aku menghancurkannya?" Hati James mencelos mengingat semua yang ia katakan pada Severus waktu itu.

"Ya Potter, kau menghancurkannya. Kau tidak tahu seberapa terlukanya ia akan kata-katamu bukan? Kau tahu, ia bahkan menangis ketika menceritakan hal itu padaku. Ia sangat terluka Potter. Ia juga sangat kesepian dan ketakutan. Aku melihat itu semua dimatanya" setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Regulus ketika ia mengingat bagaimana rapuhnya Severus saat ia menceritakan kisahnya.

Sesak kini memenuhi raga James, ia merasa seperti suami paling bodoh, dan brengsek. Ia telah melukai hati istrinya yang tidak bersalah. Penyesalan, ya kini rasa bersalah dan menyesal tengah menggerogoti batinnya. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan Severus, bukan membentaknya. Jujur, ketika James membentak Severus, James juga melihat sorot ketakutan, kesakitan serta ketidak berdayaan Severus. Seharusnya ia memeluk Severus, menenangkannya. Bukan membentak bahkan mengusirnya tanpa memberinya kesempatan.

"Hey, apakah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk minta maaf?" James menunduk dalam, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penyesalannya.

"A-aku tak tahu Potter. Bukankah Severus telah berjanji tidak akan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi? Aku mengenalnya Potter, ia tak akan melanggar janjinya. Ia tak akan pernah mengusikmu. Dan tak akan pernah memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu lagi. Selamanya" James mengacak surai hitamnya yang memang sudah berantakan, menggeram frustasi. Severus tak akan pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya lagi? Bahkan dalam mimpi pun James sudah sangat ketakutan. Dan kini? Jangankan masuk ke dalam bagian kehidupannya. Memanggil namanya pun Severus tak akan pernah.

"Tak bisakan itu dirubah?" Suara James terdengar putus asa. Sirius tahu kepedihan yang dirasakan sahabatnya. Bahkan Remus pun sampai menangis mendengar penuturan Regulus.

"Entahlah Potter, Severus akan selalu memegang janjinya. Bahkan jika janji itu dapat membunuhnya" ucap Regulus sambil menerawang ingatannya.

"A-aku merasa bersalah. (Hiks) Siri, kita telah menuduh Severus... (Hiks) d-dia pasti sangat terluka.. (Hiks) kita telah merenggut kepercayaannya (hiks)" isak Remus dibahu sang suami. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mengingat ia juga menuduh Severus.

"Potter, Severus selalu mencintaimu. Mungkin, jika kau bisa mengembalikan semua kepercayaannya kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali" saran Regulus.

'D-dia masih mencintaiku? Setelah semua perlakuanku padanya? Merlin! Kenapa kau mengirimkan malaikatmu padaku?' Batin James penuh sesal.

"Bagaimana kau seyakin itu? Dia tidak mungkin masih mencintaiku Regulus" sangkal James.

"Kau dan Al memiliki banyak kesamaan. Baik dari segi fisik maupun sifat. Dan aku selalu melihat sorot rindu dari mata Severus ketika ia memandang Al. Aku juga sering memergokinya menangis. Dia sangat rapuh. Al juga menyadarinya. Karena itu, ia memilih masuk ke Slytherin" Regulus memandang James nanar. Jika kau tanya siapa yang paling rapuh antara Regulus dan Severus, maka Regulus akan menjawab dengan sepenuh hati bahwa Severuslah yang paling rapuh.

"Severus sangat rapuh Potter, jika bukan karena Al, aku yakin ia pasti lebih memilih mati daripada harus hidup dengan rasa bersalah yang tak berdasar. Aku mohon Potter, selamatkan Severus. Hanya kau yang bisa Potter" Regulus tak peduki lagi dengan semua harga dirinya, ia hanya ingin sahabatnya itu kembali.

-_-_-_-_

Dua pasang manik emerald kembali bertemu, kini di taman transfigurasi. Harry yang sudah kesal dengan Al sejak di kereta menatap Al tajam. Draco yang berada disebelah Al langsung menyiagakan tongkatnya. Iris abu-abu kebiruannya berkilat jahil. Mengerling ke arah Al sebentar lalu menyeringai jahil menatap anak-anak gryffindor didepannya.

"Hey, Blaise masa tadi yang katanya pahlawan dunia sihir terlambat dihari pertama belajar" sindir Draco.

"Ya, dan lagi ia terlambatnya bersama seorang Weasel si traitorblood itu" sambung Al dengan seringai di paras tampannya.

"Woah, ckckck tak kusangka" cemooh Theo.

"Kau! Apa sih maumu? Kami tidak ada mengejek kalian!" Seru Harry dengan tongkat yang teracung.

"Sabar Harry. Draco! Kau itu bagaimana sih? Kami kan tidak mengganggumu" tahan Demian yang juga sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sepupunya itu.

"Hey Demian! Kau itu sepupuku! Jadi, seharusnya kau membelaku bukan malah membela si traitorblood itu" ucap Draco sombong.

"Kau Ferret sialan! Aku tidak ada menghina keluargamu!" Seru Ron kesal.

"Ckckck Gryffindor idiot" cibir Al.

"Kau! Stupefy!" Ucap Harry sambil melontarkan satu mantra yang untungnya bisa dihindari Al.

"Berani sekali kau menyerang sahabatku scarehead! Rasakan ini! Levicorpus!"

"Liberacorpus!"

"Bombarda!"

"Protego!"

"Rictumsempra!"

"Protego!"

"Dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin karena membuat keributan, dan kalian bertujuh ke kantor ku malam ini untuk detensi" ucap suara dingin dan tajam.

Tujuh pasang mata langsung mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. 'Mampus' batin mereka mencelos melihat siapa yang mengintrupsi perkelahian mereka. Jubah hitam. Cek. Rambut klimis sebahu. Cek. Hidung bengkok. Cek. Okey, mereka akan mendapatkan detensi dari guru killer di Hogwarts, Professor Snape.

"Apa kalian mendengarku?" Nada suaranya kini semakin berbahaya.

"I-iya Professor Snape" cicit mereka takut.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Kembali ke tempat asal kalian!" Nada yang penuh ancaman itu pun langsung dituruti ketujuh bocah itu. Menyibakkan jubahnya, Severus kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Jam makan malam terasa begitu lama bagi tiga bocah Gryffindor yang akan mendapatkan detensi dari guru killer di hari pertama mereka. Ron yang biasanya makan dengan brutal kini hanya mengaduk-aduk makannya. Anak Gryffindor yang lain pun heran dengan perubahan drastis teman mereka.

"Kau kenapa mate?" Tanya Dean yang agak risih dengan perubahan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara ferret albino sialan itu dan juga teman-temannya. Kalau saja mereka tidak mencari gara-gara kami pasti tidak akan mendapat detensi dari professor snape" gerutu Ron kesal.

"Kalian mendapat detensi?" Tanya Seamus herman -eh, heran.

"Ya, dan itu semua karena Malfoy idiot itu" gerutu Harry.

"Jika aku tebak pasti kalian yang lebih duli menyerang anak-anak Slytherin itu" cibir Hermione.

"Kau itu ada di asrama mana sih? Kenapa kau membela ular itu?" Ucap Ron kesal.

"Awas saja ferret albino itu, akan ku balas lain kali" desis Harry geram.

"Well, selamat menjalankan detensi mate" ucap Dean memberi semangat.

Selepas makan malam, trio Gryffindor -Harry, Demian, Ron- berjalan lunglai menuju kantor guru ramuan itu. Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan kwartet Slytherin yang juga kena detensi. Berbeda dengan para Gryffindor yang tampak ketakutan, para Slytherin justru santai saja menerima detensi kepala asrama mereka. Manik emerald Harry menangkap bahwa Al membawa surat yang tadi diterimanya di great hall.

"Ku pikir kau tidak punya keluarga" cibir Harry.

"Tentu saja aku punya idiot" balas Al

"Sudahlah jangan sampai Professor Snape menambah detensi kita" lerai Demian yang mulai lelah.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan sang professor, trio Gryffindor saling lirik untuk mengetuk pintu. Al yang jengah dengan tingkah para Gryffindor langsung mengambik inisiatif sendiri.

Tok.. tok.. Tok..

"Katanya Gryffindor berani. Ini yang namanya berani eh?" Cibir Draco.

"Masuk" suara dari dalam langsung membungkam Ron yang ingin membalas perkataan Draco.

"Kalian bertiga, gosok pantat kuali yang gosong itu. Tanpa Sihir. Dan kalian berempat susun tanaman ini sesuai jenisny lalu masukkan ke toples" perintah Severus.

"Cih, dasar pilih kasih! Anak asramanya diberi detensi yang mudah sesangkan kami? Dasar Professor menyebalkan" gerutut Harry pelan.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu Potter?" Tanya Severus yang mendengar gerutuan aneh keluar dari bibir putra bungsunya itu.

"Tidak ada professor" balas Harry datar.

Dua jam berlalu penuh ketegangan. Sesekali Severus memberi komentar pedas pada para Gryffindor yang sesekali melakukan kesalahan. Para Slytherin kecil mengembangkan seringai penuh kemenangan saat para Gryffindor dicibir kepala asrama mereka. Harry mengerjakan detensinya sambil bersungut-sungut, Ron sambil menggerutu dsn sesekali menyumpahi asrama Slytherin sedangkan Demian mengerjakannya dengan pasrah.

"Jika lain kali aku mendapati kalian melakukan hal seperti tadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan. Kembali keasrama kalian. Kecuali kau Prince. Aku masih ada urusan denganmu. Pergi!" Ucap Severus datar dan tajam seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Pa?" Tanya Al setelah semua temannya pergi.

"Surat dari siapa?" Tanya Severus balik.

"Reggy, tapi dari tulisannya bukan tulisan Reggy" jelas Al.

"Sudah kau baca?" Tanya Severus dan dibalas gelengan pelan Al.

"Mau membacanya bersama?" Tanya Severus sekali lagi dan dibalss anggukan penuh semangat Al.

 **'Alberius Prince,**

"Bukan Reggy yang menulis balasannya" yakin Al.

"Buktinya?" Tanya Severus.

"Kalau Reggy dia pasti mulai dengan, AlPriPott terhormat, begitu" celetuk Al.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan bacanya" saran Severus.

 **Selamat kau masuk Slytherin. Papamu pasti bangga bukan?**

"Siapa yang menulis surat balasannya?" Ucap Al sambil memandang heran surat yang ada ditangannya. Tulisan tangannya terlalu berantakan serta terlalu besar untuk ukuran Uncle Reggy-nya. Dimana sekarang uncle Reggy-nya berada?

Severus dan Al langsung melihat ke tulisan terbawah. Keduanya langsung membulatkan mata. Mereka ketahuan.

-_-_-_-_

TBC

Siapa kah yang menulis surat? Dan apa tulisan di bagian surat terbawah?

RnR pleasee!!!

Btw, HBD buat Harry Potter dan juga mbak RJK! wish you all the best!

Maaf jika pendek dan tak sesuai ekspetasi.

Serius pas buat scene penjelasan Regulus itu aku baper!!!!

Gak tahu yaaa kalau kalian.

Oh ya, Tks banget buat yang udah nge-riview.

Love you All

Mm... Biar gak ribet dan kebetulan aku juga gak terlalu suka dipanggil author, panggil Al aja yaaa... Kalau gak Shie.

Soalnya pen-name aku Shiera Nafatu Liya disingkat ShieNatalya.

Kalau nama asli, belum berani bilang... XD

Bubayyyy

#cerita ini dimodifikasi atas permintaan **Profcreau**


	7. The Letter

**Shie** : Yo! Shie comeback lagi~ kali ini shie mau balas beberapa review dulu. Dan FYI aku gak bakal sendiri disini! *narik Al dan Harry

 **Al** : Ada apa Shie?

 **Shie** : Balas review yang masuk yaa...

 **Harry** : Kenapa harus kami?

 **Shie** : Karena kalian tokoh utamanya. Okey biar gak buang-buang waktu silahkan!

 **Harry** : Review pertama dari **uchihatsurumi**

eh, emang ini fict seru ya? Padahal menurut aku gaje loh~ dan Yes ini udah next~

 **Al** : Yang kedua dari **prof.creau**

kamu tahu dari mana nama asli Shie itu bambang? Perasaan Shie itu cewe deh, kok namanya bambang?

 **Harry** : Shie kan HODE

 **Shie** : Shie gak HODE tahu!!

 **Al** : Bomad,terus aku juga gak tahu yaa ntar papa sama Dad nikah lagi apa nggak. Yang pasti kata papa mereka cuma pisah rumah belum cerai XD. Terus tante mau jodohi Al sama siapa? Dan ngapai kita ke kosan tante? Makan?

 **Harry** : terus dari **Icarus Prince Riddle** emang Shie updatenya cepet ya? Setahu aku dia malah ngaret. Oh ya Icarus-san Shie bilang lanjutin Fict **Prince x Prince** nya~ Shie penasaran ama kelanjutannya.

 **Al** : **Zee 295** ah, kamu kepo deh beb~ kalau mau tahu baca chapt ini ya~ nanti di jelasin ama si Shie siapa yang balas suratku.

 **Harry** : **askasufa** ya, aku juga pengen papa sama dad balikan~ good luck Daddy~ Harry mendukungmu!

 **Al** : emang papa mau balikan sama Dad? Oh ya dari **VKOOKISS** ini udah next kok say~

 **Harry** : dasar playboy! **paradisaea R** si Shie gak bisa update terlalu cepat, otaknya kadang buntu. Jadi dia baru bisa up kalo gak seminggu sekali yaa dua minggu sekali. Itupun kalo dia niat. Kalo dia gak niat biasanya bakal di anggurin sampe lebih dari sebulan.

 **Shie** : shie niat yaa!!

 **Al:** **crosszeria 05** , ini udah update loh~~ stay tune yaaa~

 **Shie** : Thanks alot buat yang udah review! Love you All~~~

_

 **Harry Potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka James tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan Severus**

 **Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya Harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya Lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-Cannon..

DLDR!

*

Part 6

Ket: "Talking"

'Mind'

 _Flashback_

 **'Surat'**

.: parseltongue :.

-_-_-_-_-_

 _Severus dan Al langsung melihat ke tulisan terbawah. Keduanya langsung membulatkan mata. Mereka ketahuan._

-_-_-_-_

Iris onyx Severus menyiratkan keterkejutan dan sedikit keputus asaan. Menghela nafas pelan, Severus mencoba untuk mencerna semua ini. Pertama, bagaimana dia tahu? Lalu, dimana sebenarnya Regulus? Mengapa surat yang seharusnya ada pada Regulus bisa sampai pada orang itu? Severus melirik ke arah putranya yang juga sama terkejutnya. Emeraldnya memandang awas surat yang ada digenggamannya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Al?" Tanya Severus getir.

"S-sorry Pa, Al gak tahu kalau jadinya bakal kayak gini. Al memang udah ketemu sama Daddy dan Harry sebelum ini. Tapi, Al gak maksud apa-apa!" Terang Al dengan raut menyesal.

"Kau bertemu dengan mereka dimana?" Tanya Severus lagi.

"Di Diagon Alley, bersama Sirius dan juga Demian. Al sudah bersama mereka sejak Papa ninggalin Al di Gringgots" jelas Al.

Severus tersenyum maklum, ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah surat yang dipegang putranya membacanya lamat-lamat. Dan akhirnya ia sadar, Regulus ada bersama mereka. Severus mlirik ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati sudah pukuk sebelas malam. Menyuruh Al untuk kembali ke asrama dan tidur karena ini sudah sangat larut.

Al terbangun dengan sangat enggan. Ia kurang tidur semalam. Ia terus memikirkan keadaan Regulus dan juga Andy. Dengan gontai Al berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hari ini hanya ada dua pelajaran, Charm dan Flying. Bersama dengan Ravenclaw di Charm dan Flying dengan para Gryffindor.

"Hey mate, ada apa dengan mu? Mengapa kau pucat?" Tanya Draco saat Al keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kurang tidur. Oh ya Drake aku ingin bertanya padamu" sahut Al.

"Tanya apa?" Balas Draco.

"Um... Apa kau mengenal Regulus Black?" Tanya Al hati-hati.

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya Al. Father pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku. Hanya padaku. Bahkan Mother pun tak tahu. Father bilang dia dan Regulus sudah menikah. Tapi, setahun kemudian dia meninggalkan Regulus begitu saja. Kau tahu, Father terlihat sangat menyesal. Memangnya kenapa Al?" Jawab dan tanya Draco.

"Dia ayah baptisku. Dia tinggal bersamaku selama ini. Dan kau tahu, surat yang kemarin aku kirim itu adalah surat untuknya. Dia memiliki seorang putra, empat tahun lebih muda dari ku- dari kita. Dan dia adalah adik tirimu Drake" jelas Al.

"Jadi, aku punya adik? Merlin! Siapa namanya Al?" Tanya Draco beruntun.

"Ya, kau punya. Namanya Andreas Arcturus Black. Aku sering memanggilnya Andy" jawab Al.

"Wow! That's an amazing news! Thanks Al" seru Draco lalu memeluk Al.

"But, you must promise to me. You never give this info to your father, right?" Ucap Al meminta janji sang sulung Malfoy.

"Yeah, i promise" balas Draco yakin.

"Okey, ayo ke aula besar, aku yakin Blaise dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita" ajak Al.

Pelajaran mantra terasa sangat membosankan bagi Draco cs. Hek, mantra ini sudah mereka pelajari diam-diam di common room. Beruntunglah kepala asrama mereka adalah Professor Snape yang malah bangga karena mereka mau berlatih. Setelah dua jam pelajaran yang membosankan, Draco mengembangkan seringainya mengingat siapa yang menjadi partner mereka di kelas Flying. Gryffindor.

"Hey, kalian punya ide untuk menjahili para Gryffindor tidak?" Tanya Draco.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" sahut Theo yang disambut seringai dari ketiganya.

"Merlin! Kalian ini tidak ada bosannya ya menjahili anak Gryffindor" seru Pansy kesal.

"Oh, ayolah Pans, sesekali Slytherin yang menindas Gryffindor, jangan mereka saja yang menindas kita" jelas Al.

"Ck. Daph kau bela aku dong!" Rengek Pansy.

"Mereka benar Pans" ucap Daphne yang langsung menerbitkan senyum di wajah para lelaki.

"Ugh.. Terserah!" Seru Pansy kesal.

Madam Hooch datang dengan setumpuk sapu XD. Menyebarkannya kelapangan dan segera menyuruh anak kelas satu berbaris di samping sapu mereka. Draco berhadapan dengan Weasley, Blaise dengan Black, Pansy dengan Granger, Theo dengan Longbottom dan Al dengan Potter. Seringai terbit dimasing-masing wajah Quartet Slytherin*.

"Letakkan tangan kalian diatas sapu kalian masing-masing dan ucapkan Naik! Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Naik!" ucap madam Hooch memberi komando.

"Naik!" Seru semua anak kelas satu bersamaan.

Hanya beberapa orang yang berhasil di percobaan pertama. Seperti Harry, Al, Draco dan Black. Weasley sapunya malah menabrak hidungnya. Ckckck Kasihan...

"Naik ke atas sapu kalian, dan setelah hitungan ke tiga hentakkan kaki kalian" ucap Madam Hooch lagi.

"Satu.. Dua.. Mr. Longbottom turun!" Teriak madam Hooch ketika Neville sudah berada beberapa kaki dari tanah.

Neville yang gugup ternyata mempengaruhi sapunya. Sapu itu membawa Neville terbang ke arah kastil dan menabrak dinding kastil. Ouch.. Madam Hooch langsung membawa Neville menuju Hostpital Wings. Dengan peringatan dilarang terbang. Draco yang menyaksikannya mencibir para Gryffindor, khususnya Neville karena tidak seberpengalaman dirinya. Sebuah bola bening menggelinding menuju kaki Draco. Cling! Sebuah bohlam menyala terang disamping kepala si sulung Malfoy.

"Hey Al, look at there! A Remembral" seru Draco.

"Great Drake, mau main lempar tangkap?" Tanya Al yang sudah siap dengan sapunya.

"Sure" balas Draco.

"Hey Malfoy! Kembalikan remembral Neville" seru Harry kesal, nih bocah Slytherin kayaknya gak bakal berhenti nge jahili mereka deh.

"Kau mau? Ambil saja. Itu pun kalau kau bisa terbang" cibir Draco yang disambut tawa mengejek dari panji ular.

Draco terbang dengan sapunya menjauhi Harry cs. Harry yang kesal langsung mengambil sapunya dan... Wuzh... Melesat mengejar Draco. Mencoba mengambil remembral dari tangan Draco namun, Hap. Draco melemparkannya ke arah Al yang sudah berada di seberang lapangan.

"Want this Potter?" Ejek Al sambil melambaikan tangannya yang memegang remembral.

"Kembalikan Al!" Teriak Harry marah.

"Okey, tangkap ini!" Teriak Al sambil melempar remembral ke arah menara Gryffindor.

Harry menukik tajam, menangkap remembral yang di lempar Al dan kembali menguasai sapunya. Al dan Harry mendarat dengan sempurna di bumi. Sorakan-sorakan bergemuruh dari panji singa. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Blaise mencibir mereka kekanakan. Dan Al hanya menguap malas, seolah-olah ini adalah hal teramat biasa dalam hidupnya. Dari koridor tampak professor McGonagall sedikit tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Mr.Potter, ikut aku" ucapnya yang sontak mengehentikan kegiatan panji singa, mengelu-elukan sang pahlawan.

Harry pun berlalu mengekori professor McGonagall. Draco menyeringai senang karena ia berfikir bahwa Potter si pencari ketenaran akan dikeluarkan. Tak berselang lama, Al pun juga di panggil kepala asrama mereka. Dan Draco berharap semoga Al tidak dikeluarkan.

-_-_-_-_

"Hey, apakah menurut kalian Al tahu siapa pengirim suratnya?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga Potter.

"Tahu" "Tidak" balas ketiga orang yang ditanyai bersamaan.

"Papa, Al udah ngirim surat? Kok Andy gak tahu?" Tanya satu-satunya anak yang ada dirumah itu.

"Sorry An, kau sedang tidur saat Al mengirim surat. Dan papa tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu" jelas Regulus pada sang putra.

"Lalu apa kata Al?" Tuntut Andy.

"Mm.. Dia cuma bilang maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji untuk tidak mengacaukan Hogwarts. Dan dia juga menitip salam padamu" jelas Remus sebagai perwakilan.

"Ya ampun... Dasar tukang buat onar" keluh Andy sok dewasa.

"Memang dia biang onar ya?" Tanya James herman- /James: Heran ogeb!/ Shie: SSG dong!/

"Tentu saja, Uncle Sev bahkan sampai sakit kepala gara-gara Al" jelas Andy polos.

"Uncle Sev?" Pancing Sirius.

"Iya, uncle Sev. Uncle Sev kan papanya Alby" jawab Andy yang termakan pancingan Sirius.

"Bukannya kemarin kau tidak mau memberitahu kami siapa papanya Al" ucap James dengan seringainya.

"Ha?! Astaga! Andy lupa! Bagaimana ini papa? Bagaimana kalau Al marah sama Andy?" Ucap Andy panik.

"Hahaha calm down An, kami memang sudah tahu kok. Papamu yang memberitahunya kepada kami kemarin" jawab Remus yang geli melihat tingkah keponakannya.

"Oh..." Balas Andy sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, Andy kau bilang Alby itu biang onar kan? -Andy mengangguk- Memang dia sudah melakukan apa saja?" Tanya James penasaran.

"Mmm... Mengejutkan peri rumah tiga kali seminggu, meledakkan lab pribadi uncle Sev minimal sekali sebulan lalu mendapat hukuman tidak boleh masuk lab selama seminggu" jelas Andy dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Merlin! Bahkan ia lebih parah dari si Prongs!" Seru Sirius tak percaya.

"Well, sekarang aku tahu kenapa motto hidupnya No Mischief No life. Ini semua karena darah Prongs 90% ada ditubuhnya" sambung Sirius mantap.

"Hebat, kurasa patut dicoba" ucap James setengah tidak percaya. Meledakkan lab pribadi Severus? Membayangkannya saja dia tidak berani, dan kini putranya menjadikannya kegiatan rutin? Dua jempol untukmu Al dari Daddy mu.

Mereka terus bercerita hingga matahari bersembunyi dan digantikan sang sabit yang seolah-olah tersenyum indah pada mereka. /Sirius: cih, sok puitis/ Shie: bawel/

-_-_-_-_

Sarapan di Aula besar terasa sangat menyenangkan. Draco bersyukur karena Al tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts dan malah mendapat posisi menjadi seeker asrama Slytherin. Namun, kebahagiaannya sedikit berkurang karena si scarehead juga mendapat posisi yang sama seperti Al di Gryffindor.

 **Alberius P.O.V**

Great! Aku seeker Slytherin? Aku tak percaya. Padahal aku berjanji agar tidak menjadi pemain Quidditch tapi kenapa aku mau saja ketika papa memintaku menjadi seeker? Dan kudengar adikku juga menjadi seeker asrama Gryffindor. Baguslah setidaknya lawanku dipertandingan pertamaku nanti sedikit menantang. Hari ini membosankan. Quirell sangat tidak cocok menjadi guru PTIH, dikelasnya banyak terpajang bawang putih. Apakah dia tidak berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin ada Dracula yang bakal masuk ke Hogwarts? Idiot!

"Hey Al, lihat para Gryffin" ucap Draco sambil menunjuk ke arah anak Gryffindor.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjahili adikku sih, tapi kalau sudah bersama Draco bahkan Dumbledore pun akan ku kerjai. "Ada ide?" Tanyaku pada Draco yang sudah menyeringai jahil.

"Gantung si Weasel dan terbangkan si Potty" usul Draco.

"Ide bagus" sahutku. Maafkan kakakmu ini yaa adikku sayang.

Kami mengikuti para Gryffin dengan langkah hati-hati. Begitu jarak dan posisi kami rasa sudah pas aku dan Draco langsung melontarkan mantra dan wush... Si Weasel tergantung terbalik dan adikku terangkat enam kaki dari tanah. Agar tidak ketahuan kami langsung melarikan diri dari tkp. Khu khu khu... Maafkan aku Harry!

Kami sampai di pintu common room Slytherin dengan terengah-engah. Kami saling lirik sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama. Sungguh melihat wajah Weasel yang memucat tadi entah mengapa menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi kami. Khususnya aku. Kami masih menstabilkan nafas ketika kami melihat siluet Papa berjalan kearah kami. Aku menatap Draco yang ternyata sedang menatapku juga. Seolah tahu arti tatapanku Draco mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Mr.Prince, Mr.Malfoy kenapa kalian terengah-engah seperti itu?" Tanya Papa penasaran. Ckckck kau mau tahu pa? Ingin ku menjawab 'Papa kepo deh, pengen tahu banget urusan anak muda' tapi kan ada Draco, jadi gak bisa XD.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Professor" bohong Draco. Astaga Draco kalau mau bohong yang agak elit dikit dong! Papa makin curiga tahu!

"Terserah. Mr. Prince ini jadwal latihan Quidditch mu" ucap Papa sambil memeberi secarik perkamen padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kamudian papa pergi...

"Latihan sialan! Aku benci latihan" gerutuku kesal. Oh, ayolah siapa sih yang mau latihan ditengah kesibukan ini?

"Bilang saja sama Professor, mungkin dia mau memberimu dispensasi" saran Draco.

Setelah berfikir beberapa menit aku pun memutuskan. "Baiklah, aku akan keruangannya dulu. Bye Dray" pamitku pada Draco sebelum berlari menuju kantor papa.

 **Shie P.O.V**

Sesampainya di kantor Severus, Al langsung masuk saja tanpa izin. Ckckck... Dasar tidak sopan. Al mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling berusaha mencari eksistensi sang papa. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menyusuri kantor papanya. Dapur. Kosong. Ruang tengah. Kosong. Kamar. Kosong. Tinggal lab yang belum Al periksa. Tepat saat Al ingin membombarda pintu Lab, Severus muncul dengan sebotol ramuan ditangannya. Severus mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ada gerangan apa putranya datang keruangannya.

"Ada apa Al?" Tanya Severus.

"Aku boleh tidak latihan Quidditch kan Pa?" Tanya Al balik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka latihan?" Tanya Severus (lagi) dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari Al.

"Hn, terserah" sambung Severus datar.

Al langsung memeluk Severus singkat sebelum berlari lagi menuju common room Slytherin dan menceritakan semuanya pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

-_-_-_-_

Harry menggerutu pelan selama perjalanannya kembali ke asrama Gryffindor. Aura kelam menguar dari tubuhnya dan menyebabkan orang-orang harus mengambil jarak sekitar dua meter dari Harry. Sesampainya di asrama, Harry langsung melanglahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan menulis surat untuk keluarganya. Dia baru ingat dia belum mengirim satu surat pun untuk Daddy tercintanya.

 **'Dear Daddy, Uncle Remmy dan Padfoot**

 **Dad! Aku masuk Gryffindor! Demian juga, lalu seseorang yang satu kompartemen dengan kami juga. Kalau tidak salah namanya Ronald Weasley. Disini sangat menyenangkan! Oh ya Dad, kakak kembar Ron itu Fansnya The Marauders loh~ Tapi Dad ada yang kurang kusukai di Gryffindor. Seorang cewe mugle born yang sangat cerewet dan super bossy. Namanya Hermione Granger. Dia menyebalkan!**

 **Dan Dad kau ingat tidak Alberius Prince? Dia anak yang kita temui di Diagon Alley dan juga di King Cross. Dia masuk Slytherin. Dan for merlin shake! Dia sangat menyebalkan! Aku membencinya. Kau tahu Dad, gara-gara dia aku, Ron dan Demian terkena detensi dari Professor ter-killer, terpilih kasih dan termenyebalkan. Professor Snape! Aku MEMBENCINYA!! Aku memBENCI Professor SNAPE! Dia selalu saja mencari celah untuk mengeluarkanku dari Hogwarts!**

 **Tapi Dad, kalau bukan karena Alby dan Malfoy-ferret-sialan itu aku tidak mungkin menjadi seeker termuda di Gryffindor. Aku sedikit berterima kasih pada mereka Dad. Dan sialnya Alby juga dipilih Professor pilih kasih itu menjadi seeker Slytherin. Oh ya Dad, bekas lukaku sakit ketika berpapasan atau pun ketika tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Professor Quirel. Lalu Dad, kau bilang Professor Dumbledore itu adalah orang baik, tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau dia itu orang jahat ya Dad? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai Professor Dumbledore. Dan satu lagi Dad, tadi -sebelum aku menulis surat- ada yang menerbangkanku dan menggantung Ron terbalik. Aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa pelakunya adalah Alby dan juga Malfoy-ferret-albino sialan itu.**

 **Sekian dulu ya Dad! Jangan lupa titip salam sama Uncle Remmy dan Padfoot! Dan jangan lupa balas yaaa!!**

 **With love**

 **Harry James Potter'**

Harry membaca kembali surat yang akan ia kirimkan kekeluarganya itu. Setela membacanya tiga kali, barulah Harry menyuruh burung hantu kesyangannya, Hedwig untuk mengantar suratnya ke Potter's Manor. Harry menggunakan mantra tempus untuk melihat jam dan ternyata ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Dengan setengah malas Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula besar.

-_-_-_-_

~TBC~

Btw,sesuai dengan janji aku di part sebelumnya. Aku bakal kasih tahu kalian apa isi surat yan dibaca oleh Al dan juga Papa Sev. Dan inilah dia isi surat dari ... Buat Alby.

 **'Alberius Prince,**

 **Selamat kau masuk Slytherin, papamu pasti bangga bukan? Aku tidak heran sih, bagaimana pun juga papamu adalah salah satu pentolah Slytherin.**

 **Kau pasti heran bagaimana surat yang seharusnya dikirim oleh Regulus Black malah dikirim oleh kami. Hahaha, kau tak perlu panik. Kami sudah tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya.**

 **Al, Andy dan aku baik-baik saja kok. Dia juga bakal maklum kalau kamu tidak menepati janji untuk tidak berbuat ulah selama di Hogwarts.**

 **Al, sampaikan maaf kami untuk papamu ya. Katakan padanya bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku ingin kita kembali Al. Kau, Aku, papamu dan Harry. Kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia Al. Lalu, katakan pada papamu juga bahwa Daddy mu ini masih sangat mencintainya dan ingin meminta maaf padanya. Kau berkenan kan Al? Please Al, you're my Son, and i'm so sorry for All.**

 **With Love**

 **Your Dad, and your Papa's husband.**

 **James Charlus Potter'**

-_-_-_-_

) Draco, Blaise, Alby dan Theo

Okey thanks buat yang udah baca. Dan aku tahu semakin kemari ceritanya semakin gaje bukan? Maaf keun daku~ Shie bakal usahai buat memperbaikinya kok~

OH YA, yang reviewnya belum dibalas, jangan berkecil hati. Karena di chapter depan juga bakal ada sesi jawab review. Tapi dengan tokoh James dan Severus Potter. Jadi, stay tune yaaa~

RnR nya please? Maaf kalau gaje makin OOC makin gak genah dan makin-makin yang lainnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah anda membaca fanfiction yang GAJE ini~

 **Em.. Shie mau hiatus dulu selama beberapa minggu/bulan/tahun. Soalnya Shie mau -sok- fokus sama sekolahan. Shie anak kelas 11 soalnya. Dan jadwal mapel Shie itu lumayan padat belum lagi Shie ada ngajar ngaji jadi kadang ini ff terbengkalai.**

 **Btw, Boleh gak? Kalo gak boleh ya..**.

 **Shie bakal lanjutin ni Ff XD.**

Bu BYE

See you in next chap!

With Love

ShieNataLya~


	8. Potter's Family

**Yo! Shie balik lagi dengan membawa cerita selipan...**

 **Tenang aja, ini bukan FS kok hanya sekedar selipan~**

 **FS nya pan kapan yo~~~**

 **Harry Potter dkk belongs to J.K Rowling**

 **And this Fic is belong to me.**

#@#@#@#@

"Morning Moonlight" sapa James sambil memeluk sosok yang sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat memasak.

"Morning too Sunshine" yang disapa sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk mengecup pipi James.

"Kau memasak apa Sev?" Tanya James pada sosok yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Severus Potter nee Snape ini.

"Bacon dan telur mata sapi. Ada yang salah James?" Tanya Severus balik pada sosok yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya itu.

James menggelengkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Severus. Severus pun semakin menyamankan diri di pelukan suaminya itu. James menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus dari pria yang sudah mendiami hatinya ini.

"Geli James. Sebaiknya kau ke meja makan dan tunggu disana atau bangunkan anak-anak" saran Severus.

"Harry dan Al sudah bangun. Bentar lagi juga turun" sahut James masih asik menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh Severus.

"Morning Pa! Morning Dad!" Sapa sosok remaja duplikat James -yang mana satu?-

"Morning too Harry" balas Severus dan James. -Oh, si Harry toh- James melepaskan pelukannya dari sang istri kemudian menghampiri putranya yang sudah duduk anteng dimeja makan.

"Al mana?" Tanya James.

"Lagi bangunin Lily. Bentar lagi juga turun." Balas Harry sambil mengotak atik roti yang ada dimeja makan.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar langkah kecil namun tergesa yang menggema dari lantai atas. Disusul langkah lebar namun terkesan santai.

"Molning Papa! Molning Daddy!" Sapa Lily, Liliana Eileen Potter. Gadis kecil bersurai hitam lembut dan beriris onyx tajam yang merupakan putri bungsu keluarga Potter.

"Morning Princess" balas anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Lily, lain kali jangan lari-larian lagi ya! Em, morning Pa, morning Dad" tegur dan sapa si sulung Potter.

"Morning Al" balas yang lain.

"Masak apa Pa?" Tanya Al yang sudah mengambil tempat di meja makan.

"Bacon dan telur mata sapi" jawab Severus sambil menghidangkan makanan ke atas meja makan.

"Woah, ini makanan yang Lily minta kemalin kan Pa" seru Lily senang.

"Masa sih? Perasaan kemarin Lily ngambek deh" ejek Al.

"Daddy! Al jahat! Malahi Al Daddy!" Pinta Lily yang duduk dipangkuan James.

"Al! Jangan gitu, Lily gak ngambek cuma gak mau makan aja" ujar James ikut meledek putri kecil keluarga Potter ini. Lily yang kesal hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Melihat tingkah putrinya yang berusia tiga tahun itu, tak ayal membuat Severus tersenyum.

"Lily gak mau makan!" Putus Lily dengan nada kesal.

"Ya udah kalau gak mau makan, biar Al yang habisin" imbuh Al.

"Papa! Liat Al sama Daddy jahat!" Rengek Lily pada papanya yang sudah mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Al, James berhenti. Atau tak ada makan malam" ancam Severus yang langsung membuat James dan Al kicep. Lily mengembangkan senyum penuh kemenangannya melihat kakak sulung dan daddy nya diam. Harry yang sedari tadi jadi pemerhati hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran yang sebenarnya sudah amat biasa ini.

Sarapan keluarga Potter tidak pernah tenang, apalagi semenjak hadirnya putri kecil The Potters itu. Harry yang mewarisi sifat kalem sang papa, Al yang jahilnya bahkan melebihi sang Daddy ditambah Lily yang manja banget sama keluarganya. Lengkap sudah. Setelah sarapan, the Potters memilih bersantai di ruang keluarga. Ya, walaupun ancamam voldemort kian merajalela, biarlah keluarga ini menikmati hangatnya keluarga yang hanya didapat setiap liburan musim panas. Tahun ini, Harry dan Al akan memasuki tahun kelima mereka. Ya, walaupun Al agak gak yakin sama pembelajaran tahun kemarin, karena turnamen Triwizard yang diadakan di Hogwarts.

"Pa, kenapa Voldy bisa bangkit lagi" tanya Harry memecah keheningan.

"Iya Sev, bukankah seharusnya Voldy itu udah tewas waktu pertama kali buru Harry?" Sambung James yang juga penasaran.

"Em, Voldemort dia punya Horcrux" jawab Severus simpel.

"Horcrux?" Tanya Al penasaran.

"Iya, Horcrux itu semacam sihir hitam, bahkan lebih hitam dan jahat dari the killing curse" jelas Severus.

"Cara membuat dan fungsi Horcrux itu apa Pa?" Tanya Harry.

"Horcrux dibuat dengan cara membunuh seseorang lalu kita menanamkan jiwa kita pada sebuah benda. Dan fungsi Horcrux itu ya menjaga si pemilik jiwa agar tetap hidup" ujar Severus sambil mengelus rambut Lily yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Mm... Pa, voldemort sudah membuat berapa Horcrux? Dan itu apa saja?" Tanya Al.

"Kalau papa tidak salah sih, ada tujuh. Yang pertama buku harian Riddle yang Harry hancurkan ditahun keduanya. Lalu kalung Slytherin ada pada peri rumah keluarga Black, Kreacher. Juga Diadem Ravenclaw, cincin Gaunt, piala Hufflepuff, Ular voldemort, nagini dan terakhir kau Harry" jelas Severus, ada sedikit nada sedih ketika ia mengucapkan Harry.

"A-aku? Tapi bagaimana bisa Pa?" Tanya Harry sedikit tercekat

"Ketika Voldemort pertama kali menyerangmu, jiwanya terpecah dan mendiami satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang ada, kau. Itu adalah alasan kenapa kau bisa bicara dengan ular" jelas Severus.

"Lalu pa, bagaimana dengan Professor Quirrel. Apa dia Horcrux juga?" Tanya Al.

"Bukan, dia hanya wadah sementara" ucap Severus yang hanya menuai oh panjang dari ketiga lelaki lainnya.

"Vodelmol itu siapa Pa?" Tanya Lily sambil menatap mata Severus.

"Voldemort Lils, bukan Voldemol" koreksi Al setengah meledek.

"Bialin wlee. Jadi Voldelmolt itu siapa?" Tanya Lily lagi.

"Voldemort itu penyihir yang sangat jahat Lils, dia ingin menguasai dunia dengan cara membunuh penyihir lain yang lebih kuat dari dia" jelas Harry.

"Oh... Telus cala ngalai si voldevol itu gimana Pa?" Tanya Lily (lagi).

"Jika Voldemort memang memiliki Horcrux, berarti kita harus memusnahkan Horcruxnya dulu. Baru deh kita bisa membunuhnya" jelas James sambil tersenyum kecil pada putrinya.

"Oh ya, bicara soal Horcrux cara ngancurinya gimana Pa? Pake palu? Atau pake sihir?" Tanya si prankster junior.

"Taring Basilisk, terus pedang Godric sama mantra tingkat tinggi semacan fiendfyer *bener gak tulisan mantranya? Kalo salah kasih tahu ya biar di perbaiki* tapi, kita tidak bisa menghancurkan Horcrux dengan The Killing curse" jelas Severus.

"Tidak ada mantra lain kah?" Tanya James yang ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ada satu. Dan itu akan langsung menghancurkan semua Horcrux dan juga pemiliknya. Tapi ada yang harus dikorbankan" terang Severus.

"Mantra apa Pa?" Tanya Harry.

" _Bombardo Aresteo_ , *itu mantra buatan sendiri :v. Bombarda/bombardo tahu kan apa fungsinya, terus kalo Aresteo di ambil dari nama dewa Perang yunani kuno Ares* dan mantra itu sangat berbahaya" ucap Severus.

"Apa bahayanya Love?" Tanya James lembut dan di hadiahi rona merah yang perlahan menjalar di pipi pucat Severus.

"Kau harus mengorbankan dirimu. Kematian sang pengguna adalah balasan bagi yang memakai mantra ini. Oleh karena itu, aku hanya akan memakainya jika keadaannya sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi. Mengerti Dear?" Jelas Severus sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak boleh memakai mantra itu Pa/Sev" seru Al dan James kompak.

"Baiklah. Dan Harry prmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Severus pada putra tengahnya itu.

"Belum. Kalau kau Al?" Tanya Harry balik pada sang kakak.

"Sudah. Ambillah ada di atas meja belajarku. Tapi, jangan murni mencontekku ya! Sayang banget perpustakaan itu gak dikunjungi" jawab Al yang sudah mengetahui gelagat adiknya itu.

"Hehehe thanks Al" ucap Harry sambil nyengir.

"Sudah lah. Ayo ke atas. Kau mengerjakan pr dan aku melanjutkan bacaanku yang tertunda kemarin" ucap Al sambil menarik tangan Harry menuju perpustakaan keluarga Potter yang berada di lantai dua.

"Pa, Dad kami duluan ya" pamit Harry.

"Kau tidak ikut kakak-kakakmu Lils?" Tanya James sambil mengalungkan lengannya dibahu Severus.

"Tidak. Lily mau sama Papa dan Daddy disini" balas Lily sambil menyamankan diri dipelukan sang papa.

"Dasar manja" ujar Severus lalu mengecup pucuk kepala putrinya.

Liliana Eileen Potter, putri kecil keluarga Potter serta anggota keluarga Potter satu-satunya yang bergender female, yang lahir tiga tahun lalu, tepatnya 18 Juni 1992. Ya, walaupun jarak dari kedua kakak nya cukup jauh, 12 tahun, Lily sudah sangat akrab dengan keduanya. Jika kedua kakaknya adalah duplikat sang Daddy maka Lily adalah duplikat papanya, kecuali hidungnya XD. Rambut hitam lembut, iris onyx yang tajam dan lembut secara bersamaan serta bibir mungil berwarna merah cherry. Lily merupakan gadis manis, manja dan terkadang bersifat dewasa. Dia tahu bahwa keluarganya selalu berada dalam bahaya, jadi Lily tak pernah memaksa kedua orang tua serta kakaknya untuk memberikannya mainan. Ya, walaupun Papa dan Daddy nya selalu saja punya cara untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

"Daddy, Al dan Hally dulu seling belantem ya?" Tanya Lily sambil menikmati belaian lembut sang papa di kepalanya.

"Mereka jarang bertengkar, hanya saja Al selalu ngejahili Harry sama kaya Al ngejahili kamu Lils" balas sang Daddy lalu mengecup lembut pipi Lily.

"Ckckck Al itu jahil tulunan siapa sih Dad?" Tanya Lily lagi.

"Em.. Siapa ya?" Sahut James setengah bercanda.

"Ya Daddy kamu lah Lils, dia kan prankster terhebat dizamannya" balas Severus sedikit memuji suaminya.

"Hahaha, jadi malu, dipuji gitu sama kamu Love" ucap James lalu mengecup pipi kanan Severus cepat.

"Ih... Daddy manjaaa" ledek Lily yang melihat Papanya dicium.

"Biarin wlee... Papa kan punya Daddy bukan punya Lily" balas James dengan meledek juga.

"Gak! Papa itu punya Lily! Papa gak boleh jadi punya Daddy! Papa punya Lily!!" Seru Lily kesal papanya di monipoli sang Daddy.

"Ih enak aja Papa itu punya Daddy. Bukan punya Lily" ucap James sambil memeluk Severus posesif.

"Gak boleh!!! Papa itu punya Lily!!! Daddy gak boleh!!! Papa!! Papa punya Lily kan!! Papa bukan punya Daddy kannn!!" Rengek Lily pada Severus.

"Hahaha iya Lils, Papa punya Lily, Al, Harry dan Daddy. Papa milik kalian semua Dear" ucap Severus sambil memeluk dua orang berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

James, Severus dan Lily terus bercanda sampai makan siang. Tapi, sampai makan siang selesai Al dan Harry belum turun. Severus sedikit khawatir, pasalnya Al dan Harry sudah lebih dari lima jam berada di perpustakaan dan itu adalah rekor terlama Harry. Harry biasanya paling lama hanya satu sampai dua jam. Berbeda dengan Al yang bisa dua hari berdiam di perpustkaan.

"Lily, bisa kau panggilkan kedua kakakmu?" Pinta Severus yang langsung diangguki Lily. Lily langsung berlari ke arah loteng untuk memanggil kedua kakaknya.

"Kau sepertinya khawatir sekali Sev, ada apa?" Tanya James seperti dapat merasakan keresahan hati istrinya.

"A-aku tak tahu James, perasaanku tak enak. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua" ungkap Severus jujur.

"Tenanglah mereka berdua- "AAAAA!!!!!!" ucapan James terpotong suara teriakan Lily.

Perasaan Severus semakin tak enak. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan James, namun belum sempat mereka naik lima orang death eater sudah menghadang. Severus mengenal tiga diantaranya. Barty Crouch Jr, dan kakak beradik Lestrange.

'Bagaimana bisa?' Pikir James.

Di perpustakaan, tampak Lily meringkuk ketakutan di depan pintu perpustakaan. Kedua kakaknya sedang disekap oleh orang yang tidak Lily kenali. Satu berjenggot perak panjang dan yang satunya botak tak berhidung.

"Al! K-kau tak apa?" Teriak Al mencoba untuk mengelabui Voldemort yang sedang menyekapnya.

Harry yang mengetahui isi kepala Al, hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan. "A-aku tak apa Harry,dan Lils! Cepat pang-gil Daddy!" Ucap Harry sedikit tercekat karena ujung tongkat Dumbledore tepat dilehernya.

"Lils! K-kau dengar yang Al katakan? Ce-pat lari dan panggil Daddy!" Perintah Al pada adik bungsunya itu. Jujur, Al tak ingin Lily terluka.

"T-tapi Hally, L-lily t-takut" ucap Lily terbata.

"Please Lil, kita t-ak punya ba-nyak wak-tu" ucap Al lagi.

Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar ketakutan, Lily berlari menuju tempat kedua orang tuanya. Sesampainya di bawah Lily dikejutkan dengan pemandangan mayat begelimpangan disekitar kedua orangtuanya.

"Papa! Daddy! Al, Al dan Hally disekap olang asing! Lily takut" ucap Liky dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Siapa mereka Lils?" Tanya James berusaha tenang.

"Lily tidak kenal, tapi yang sekap Al tadi botak dan sangat selam. Dan yang sekap Hally beljenggot sangat panjang" jelas Lily ketakutan.

Dengan cepat James menarik tangan Severus menuju lantai dua, dia meminta pada Lily untuk tetap berada disitu. Namun, salah seorang diantara death eater yang tadi diserang James dan Severus ternyata belum mati. Ia meluncurkan kutukan pembunuh pada putri keluarga Potter. Severus yang melihat putrinya dibunuh langsung meluncurkan lima Cruciatus dan setelah itu barulah ia meluncurkan Avada Kedavra. Masih dengan perasaan berduka dan amarah, Severus dan James melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan cepat ke perpustakaan dan mereka kembali disuguhi pemandangan menyakitkan.

Kedua putranya meringkuk kesakitan, mereka sepertinya terkena beberapa mantra. Dan Severus dapat mengenali bahwa itu bukan mantra biasa, melainkan Cruciatus. Dan Severus yakin Al dan Harry tidak hanya sekali mendapatkan kutukan terlarang itu. James dapat merasakan amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun ubun. Bisa-bisanya ia mempercayai penyihir tua gila itu. Seharusnya sejak awal ia percaya pada Severus bahwa penyihir tua itu hanya seorang manipulator yang sama kejinya dengan si penyihir botak tak berhidung itu.

Tepat ketika James dan Severus memasuki perpustakaan, dua kutukan pembunuh terarah ke kedua putra mereka. Dan kutukan itu berasal dari orang yang berbeda. Al dibunuh Dumbledore dan Harry dibunuh oleh Voldemort.

"Kau! Dasar penyihir Tua gila! Kenapa kau membunuh putraku!" Teriak James marah.

"Seharusnya aku tak pernah percaya padamu! Dasar psychopath! Dan kau! Kau berkata kau penyihir terkuat? Kau bahkan tak lebih menjijikkan dari ular berlendir! Dasar Botak!" Racau James.

Sedangkan Severus masih bergeming di tempatnya. Hal apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan bagi seorang ibu selain menyaksikan kematian buah hatinya tepat di depan matanya sendiri? Aura di perpustakaan keluarga terasa semakin berat dan mencekam. Kedua penyihir yang katanya hebat itu terdiam ditempat, tak bisa bergerak. Aliran sihir Severus menguar tak terkendali. Sedih, amarah, benci, bercampur baur menjadi satu.

"Beraninya kalian... Membunuh PUTRAKU!" Ucap Severus marah. James bisa merasakan kesedihan serta kemaran Severus.

Perasaan James tiba-tiba saja tak enak. Entah kenapa hatinya berkata bahwa sesuatu yang akan terjadi itu sangat buruk. Terlintas di memori James percakapan pagi tadi. Tidak. Jangan bilang kalau Severus ingin menggunakan mantra itu. James tidal sanggup untuk kehilangan lagi. Cukup anak-anaknya jangan istrinya lagi.

"Sev, jangan lakukan itu. Jangan gunakan mantra terkutuk itu Sev. Please" ucap James setengah memohon. Namun, tampaknya Severus tak mengindahkan atau bahkan mendengarkan ucapan James.

" _Bombardo Aresteo!_ " Dua buah sinar emas meluncur dari tongkat Severus. Keduanya mengarah kepada sosok yang sudah membunuh putra kembarnya. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dan juga Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Tepat ketika sinar emas itu mengenai mereka, tubuh kedua penyihir yang katanya penyihir terhebat itu langsung hancur menjadi serpihan debu. Dan bisa dipastikan tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari keduanya.

James memandang takjub akibat yang ditimbulkan mantra terkutuk itu. Namun dengan segera James tersadar. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang istri. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat darah seolah berlomba keluar dari mulut istrinya. Dengan cepat James menangkap tubuh istrinya ketika dilihatnya keseimbangan Severus mulai goyah. James berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tak keluar.

"Sev! Bertahanlah! Kau pasti akan selamat. Ku mohon bertahanlah Severus" ucap James lirih.

"M-maafkan a-aku J-james..." Ucap Severus terbata.

"Aku akan memafkanmu jika kau berhasil bertahan Sev" ucap James terisak. Akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan tumpah juga.

"M-maafkan a-aku k-karena tak m-memberinya izin u-untuk me-lihat d-dunia" ucap Severus di sisa-sisa terakhir tenaganya.

"S-sev, jangan bilang kau?! K-kenapa Sev? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahukan hal itu padaku Sev?" Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari manik Hazel milik James Potter. Bahkan prankster sekeras kepala James pun bisa menangis karena orang-orang yang ia cintai satu persatu meninggalkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku James... A-aku t-tak tahu jika ini adalah h-hari terakhir k-kita. A-aku baru ingin m-memberi t-tahu k-kepadamu m-malam i-ini. M-maafkan a-aku K-karena a-aku d-dia tidak s-sempat m-mengenal a-ayahnya, k-ketiga s-saudaranya d-dan p-pamannya... "

"Ku mohon jangan bicara lagi Sev... A-aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi..." Pinta James.

"M-maafkan a-aku James... I l-love y-you" tangis James tumpah, kini alasan ia bertahan hidup sudah tiada. Apa lagi gunanya ia hidup? Anak-anaknya, istrinya bahkan calon anaknya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan lihat disaat terakhirnya, istrinya masih bisa mengucapkan kalimat cinta padanya.

Kenapa Merlin sangat tidak adil padanya? Kenapa ia harus merenggut kebahagiaan James yang baru ia cicipi tak lebih dari tiga setengah tahun? Putra kembarnya, putri kecilnya yang manis, istrinya dan bahkan calon anaknya pun di renggut darinya? Cukup sekali ia kehilangan Severus karena kebodohannya, ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan sosok yang paling ia cintai itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kini apa? Ia bahkan kehilangan sosok Severus untuk selama-lamanya. Ini sangat tak adil. Severusnya yang manis, Severusnya yang selalu mencintainya, Severusnya yang...

-... tes...

-... tes...

-... tes...

-... tes...

-... tes...

-... tes...

-... tes...

"SEVERUS!!!!!" James terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu tak teratur. Mimpinya terasa sangat begitu nyata. Bahkan James dapat merasakan sisa air mata diwajahnya. Meraba ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, James mengambil kacamatanya. Ia melihat ke arah kalender, tanggal 5 September 1991. Melirik sedikit kearah jam, 03.45 am.

Mimpi ini bisa membuatnya gila. Untunglah kamarnya kedap suara, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir mengganggu penghuni rumah yang lain. James mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa hanya karena mimpi ia sudah setakut ini? B-bagaimana seandainya ini menjadi? Tidak. James tak akan membiarkan mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, pada siapa ia ceritakan mimpinya? Severus? Bagaimana caranya? James melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Hedwig! Burung hantu Harry pasti bisa mengirimkan suratnya kepada Severus. Tapi, kalau langsung ke Severus, Harry pasti akan curiga. Hanya ada saru orang yang bisa, Al. Ya, dia bisa beralibi bahwa adiknya Sirius menitip surat untuk Al pada Hedwig. Ya, alasan yang tepat. Dengan segera James menyambar pena bulu dan dua perkamen, saru untuk balasan surat Harry dan satunya untuk Al.

Hedwig kembali ke kamarnya tepat saat James menyelesaikan suratnya.

"Hai Hedwig. Aku bisa minta tolong padamu?" Tanya James pada burung hantu kesayangan putranya. Hedwig membalasnya dengan ber-uhu kecil.

"Kau antarkan surat ini untuk Alberius Prince, dia anak asrama Slytherin. Tapi sebelumnya, berikan surat yang ada di paruhmu untuk Harry" ucap James sambil mengikat surat untuk Al di kaki Hedwig.

"Kau bebas mengantarnya kapan, tapi usahakan sampai saat sarapan pagi. Mengerti Hedwig?" Tanya James yang dijawab kepakan sayap penuh semangat Hedwig. Hedwig pun terbang kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Aku mempercayaimu Hedwig" lirih James saat Hedwig sudah menjauh dari Manornya.

-_-_-_-_

Well done~

 **Ingat yaaa ini cuma SELIPAN!**

 **Jangan di ambil hati banget~**

 **Ini Sevnya gak OOC loh ya~ ingat ini hanya mimpi James bukan Severus yang asli.**

 **Maaf jika ada typo yang terselip atau terhimpit, ingat Shie cuma manusia biasa heheh heheh**

 **Dan yey! Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Shie buat!!! Yeay!!! Lalala yeyeye lalala yeyeye~~~**

 **Ini ceritanya bakal nyambung ke cerita aslinya kok. Jadi surat yamg dikirim James itu beneran sampe ke Severus~~**

 **Mwahahaha!!!!!**

 **Btw, Review di balas ketika Shie up chapter utama yaa bukan Chapter selipan atau tambahan kaya gini~**

 **Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya yaa beb~~**

 _Dan astoge!!! Ada yang udah tahu nama asli Shie!! Shie tercyduk!! ProfCreau udah tahu nama asli Shieee!! Gawat!!!!_ **Fix, abaikan bacot gaje diatas!**

 **Bu byeeee**

 **Shie Logged out {()}**


	9. The Troll :)

**Shie** : hay! Shie back nih, sesuai janji Shie yang kemaren, Shie bakal nge-summon Jammy dan Sevvy dulu. *kuchiyose James dan Severus Potter!

 **Buft**!

 **James** : kau lagi kau lagi. Kapan sih hidup ku bisa bebas dari makhluk kaya kamu?

 **Shie** : Kaga pernah!

 **Severus** : kali ini apa?

 **Shie** : balesin review yang masuk ya... Pleasee Sev~~ *puppy eyes no jutsu

 **Severus** : kita tolak kamu bakal tetap maksa kan?

 **Shie** : iyaaa!! Jadi makasih yaaa Sev, James~~ bye!! Accio Firebolt!

 **James** : okey, karena author idiot itu sudah pergi, mari kita balas reviewnya... Hm, pertama dari **rizumoony** lah? **Moony**? Kau baca cerita ini? Cerita gila ini? Astagaaa!! Dan kau mau cerita ini di lanjut? Yang lebih greget? Kau gilaaa **moony**!!!

 **Severus** : berisik Potter!

 **James** : sorry beb. *peluk Severus*

 **Severus** : dan buat **rizu** , aku tak perlu dikashihani. Terima kasih. Yang kedua dari **Alexandra** **Char** ini sudah di next.

 **James** : yang ketiga, **uchihatsurumi** iyaa ini udah di lanjut say, tapi jangan minta si author geblek ini cepat, entar gaje loo yank~

 **Severus** : menyingkir dari ku Potter! Pergi sana!*dorong James* Keempat dari **Zee** **295** kamu seorang seer ya? Dan aku tidak peduli mau sebanyak apa pun Potter idiot itu mengatakan cinta. Ya, Shie tidak jadi hiatus.

 **Shie** : sok tahu kamu Sev...

 **Severus** : oh jadi mau hiatus? Atau ku cruciatus?

 **Shie** : *gulp. Baiklah tidak hiatus..

 **James** : Kau masih seorang Potter Sev. Dan tetap menjadi seorang Potter. Eh, kau cemburu Sev?

 **Severus** : tidak

 **James** : masa?

 **Severus** : aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Yang kelima dari Askasufa ya, Harry pasti harus selalu sabar... Dan AL TIDAK AKAN BERSAMA SI WEASEL ITU! Aku tidak merestui mereka!

 **James** : aku juga kok...

 **Severus** : diam Potter! Dan oh, malfoy jr itu sudah tahu kebenaran Regulus ya? Baguslah. Andy dan Draco pasti bertemu. Harry dan Al juga pasti akan akur tenang saja. Kakak ipar? Apa maksudmu mudblood?

 **James** : kau mau tahu seberapa besar perjuanganku? Kita lihat daja nanti *smirked

 **Severus** : jijik Potter!

 **James** : hah... Ternyata Sevyku masih cemburu -3- baiklah yang keenam dari **Redmirah** gak cocok ya? Ya udah entar aku suruh Harry panggil Al aja. Iyaa aku juga bakal bilangin Harry biar gak durhaka sama Sevy. Lagian Sevy gak bakal kutuk Harry jadi batu kok. Ya kan Sev? *rangkul Severus.

 **Severus** : hn. Dari oka iya, si Shie bakal usahai updatenya cepet... Kalo dia niat. Dan Shie juga gak bakal hiatus kok.

 **James** : ya gimana mau hiatus, kan dianya kamu ancam sama cruciatus.

 **Severus** : bisa diam tidak?

 **James** : ya, kasurku dinginnnn **Creau** , tap-

 **Severus** : kau mau ku avada kedavra **Prof.Creau**? Mungkin saja Regulus akan bersatu dengan Lucius. Dan jangan coba-coba dekati putraku!

 **James** : hmm dari **no** **name** iya, Shie tidak akan hiatus. Kau suka cerita lain dari yang lain? Sama saja seperti author sableng itu.

 **Severus** : memang mimpi apa **askasufa**? Dan kenapa kau kaget?

 **James** : kau penasaran eh, Severus? Mau ku ceritakan tidak mimpiku?

 **Severus** : tak perlu, toh aku juga bakal tahu nanti.

 **James** : iyaa dehh. Jangan galak-galak donngg. *cium pipi Severus*

 **Severus** : dasar Shie idiot. Untuk apa kau me review ceritamu sendiri? Kau sudah gila ya?

 **James** : dia memang gila dari lahir.

 **Severus** : benarkah? Pantas ceritanya juga gila.

 **Shie** : mou! Severus jahat! Entar gak aku satuin sama James loh~~ malah aku buat jadi sama dia *nunjuk **Prof.Creau** *

 **James** : tidak boleh! Severus is mine. Only mine.

 **Severus** : yeah i'm yours James. Only yours.

 **James** : *senyun penuh kemenangan* dan kau! Kau dilarang menyentuh severus bahkan seujung kuku pun! Dan ya, Lily umurnya tiga tahun... Dia sangat cantik.

 **Severus** : siapa Lily?

 **James** : putri kita.

 **Severus** : oh. Dan terakhir dari **Ica**. Dia tidak pernah punya mood untuk menulis. Dan kau ya bebas saja untuk menulis ff LuciReggy. Itu hakmu.

 **Shie** : yang review dikit... Shie jadi males lanjutin... Btw, yang udah review thanks. Chapter depan SBRL yang balas. Bye!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 **Harry Potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka James tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan Severus**

 **Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya Harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya Lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-Cannon..

DLDR!

*

Part 7

Ket: "Talking"

'Mind'

 _Flashback_

 **'Surat'**

.: parseltongue :.

-_-_-_-_-_

Sarapan di aula besar sangat... Ya, begitulah. Dua ekor burung hantu terbang ke arah Harry. Harry mengenal salah satunya, itu adalah burung hantu milik Harry,Hedwig. Hedwig pasti membawa surat balasan dari Daddy nya. Hedwig turun ke meja Harry lalu meletakkan surat yang ada di paruhnya ke hadapan Harry sebelum terbang ke meja Slytherin. Sedangkan burung hantu yang satunya membawa sebuah bungkusan besar.

"Itu... Hedwig kan?" Tanya Demian pada Harry yang masih menatap heran burung hantunya.

"Iya, itu Hedwig. Tapi, kenapa dia menuju meja para ular itu?" Sambung Ron.

"Entah, mungkin Dad ingin memberikan sesuatu" balas Harry acuh.

"Hey, dia turun di tempat Al" seru Demian ketika melihat Hedwig berdiri di depan Al.

"Hey, yang ini bagaimana? Besar sekali isinya" ucap Ron yang langsung membuat Harry dan Demian mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Hedwig.

"Mau membukanya?" Tanya Ron pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya, tapi nanti setelah pelajaran... Shit! Sekarang ramuan!" Umpat Harry kesal mengingat pelajaran yang akan mereka jalani.

"Cih malas sekali aku bertemu si Snape itu" keluh Ron.

"Sama, kenapa tidak di ganti saja sih guru seperti dia" umpat Harry.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik segera ke kelasnya sebelum dia semakin sering memotong poin asrama kita" saran Demian bijak.

-_-_-_-_

Al menatap malas makanannya. Ia tidak selera makan. Papanya kemarin membelikannya sapu baru, nimbus 2000. Dan itu sangat mahal! Ia tidak suka mengahmbur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk itu. Al menatap sekeliling aula besar. Dan seekor burung hantu putih tampak singgah ke mejanya. Burung hantu siapa? Pikir Al. Ia melihat ke arah meja Gryffindor dan mendapati trio gryffin sedang menatapnya. Ah! Ini pasti burung hantu Harry. Al pun mengambil surat yang dililitkan di kaki Hedwig. Setelah Al mengambil surantnya Hedwig pun terbang kembali kesarangnya.

"Surat dari siapa Al?" Tanya Blaise.

"Entah, nanti aku periksa. Sebaiknya kalian cepat, sekarang jadwal professor Snape" ucap Al memperingati.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka, keenam kawanan Slytherin itu pun bergegas ke bawah tanah, ruang kelas ramuan. Pelajaran ramuan berlangsung sama saja. Slytherin yang di puji dan Gryffindor yang disudutkan. Kali ini Neville yang membuat ulah. Ia melelehkan kuali dan menyebabkan Gryffindor kehilangan 20 angka. Dan Slytherin mendapat tambahan 30 angka karena Al dan Draco sukses membuat ramuannya. Setelah pelajaran selesai, Al memilih tinggal. Toh kelas selanjutnya masih ada dua jam lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Severus to the point.

"Ini, sepertinya penting. Dari Dad" balas Al singkat sambil menyerahkan surat yang tadi ia dapat.

"Sudah kau baca Al?" Tanya Severus sambil memberi isyarat pada Al untuk mengikutinya.

"Belum Pa. Tidak sempat" jawab Al sambil mengekori Severus menuju ruang pribadinya.

"Memangnya kapan kau terima surat ini Al?" tanya Severus yang sudah duduk disofa tunggal bersamaan dengan Al yang duduk di sofa panjang di sebelahnya.

"Ketika sarapan tadi. Di bawa oleh burung hantunya Harry" jelas Al.

"Dia tidak curiga?" tanya Severus agak heran dengan kelakuan suaminya ini.

"Sedikit, tapi perhatiannya langsung teralihkan oleh hadiah dari professor McGonagall" balas Al sambil menyandarkan diri di sofa.

"Mau membacanya bersama?" Tawar Severus yang dijawab gelengan pelan Al.

"Papa baca sendiri aja yaaa, Al harus balik ke common room sebelum di ceramahi Pansy dan Daphne" ucap Al lalu berlalu meninggalkan Severus sendirian diruangannya.

Severus menatap surat di genggamannya curiga. Apa isinya? Howler berisi amortentia? Sepertinya tidak, Severus tidak mencium aroma ramuan menjijikkan itu. Dengan enggan Severus membaca surat dari James. Setelah selesai membaca surat, Severus baru menyadari bahwa wajahnya kini basah oleh air mata. Ia sangat takut dan sedih. Horcrux? Severus seperti pernah mendengarnya. Ah, Regulus pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya. Dan sama. Informasi dari Regulus dan James sama. Sepertinya ia harus mulai berburu horcrux dengan Al dan... Mungkin Harry. Severus mengambil secarik perkamen dan menulis balasan untuk James. Hanya dua kata.

 **'Terima kasih'**

 **SS**

Menggunakan Apollo sebagai pengantarnya. Severus memejamkan matanya berusaha mengusir semua pikiran buruk yang menghinggapi otaknya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Cukup Lily yang jadi korban kejahatan penyihir botak itu, jangan ada lagi. Mendesah malas, Severus pun beranjak untuk memulai kelasnya.

-_-_-_-_

 **31 Oktober 1991**

Hari ini charms membahas mengenai mantra angkat sederhana. Wingardium Leviosa. Harry sebenarnya sudah menguasainya. Berterima kasihlah pada uncle Moony nya yang dengan sukarela mengajarkan materi charms dan DADA pada dirinya dan Demian. Tapi, sepertinya Ron membuat kesalahan sehingga harus diajari Hermione yang agak sedikit, yeah, sombong. Seamus yang duduk di sebelahnya meledakkan bulu yang jadi bahan percobaan. Untunglah rekan belajar mereka adalah anak-anak Hufflepuff. Bukan Slytherin. Jika Slytherin mungkin mereka akan menjadi bahan hinaan. Atau tidak. Sepertinya siapa pun yang jadi partner mereka Slytherin selalu saja tahu kesalahan mereka.

"Hey Al, lihat si Weasel yang kudengar kalah dalam mantra dengan seorang Muggleborn" ejek Draco saat Harry cs melewati kelompok mereka.

"Astaga! Jadi gossip itu benar? Weasel yang seorang PUREBLOOD kalah dengan seorang muggleborn? Betapa memalukannya itu" tambah Pansy si biang gossip Slytherin.

"Bisa tidak sih kalian tidak mengganggu kami barang sehari saja?" Keluh Harry lelah.

"Mana bisa Scarhead. Kau tahu, sehari tanpa menghina kalian itu seperti kematian bagi kami" ucap Draco pongah.

"Ck. Terserah kalian" desah Demian lelah akan kelakuan sepupunya itu.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia kurang berpengalaman" imbuh Theodore.

"Dan kau tahu Al, si Weasel itu juga membuat nangis cewe muggleborn itu lohh" lanjut Pansy.

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini. Daph, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan" ucap Al menengahi mereka.

"Kau tidak seru Al!" Keluh Blaise saat Al terlihat tidak minat menanggapi mereka.

"Kemana Al?" Tanya Daphne bingung. Jarang-jarang Al mengajak seseorang untuk menemaninya mengecek sesuatu.

"Masalah kecil kok" ucap Al, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang masih tegang bersama Princess Ice, Daphne Grenggrass.

"Cih, Traitorblood. Pantas" cibir Al ketika melewati Ron dan disambut senyum mengejek anak-anak Slytherin.

Al berjalan menuju perpustakaan diikuti Daphne. Sesampainya di perpustakaan Al langsung mencari tempat sedikit ke sudut agar tak terlalu mengambil perhatian.

"Ada apa Al?" Tanya Daphne ketika mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"Kau tahu Nicholas Flamel?" Tanya Al langsung.

"Ya, dia pembuat batu bertuah bukan? Batu yang bisa merubah sesuatu jadi emas dan dapat membuat kita hidup abadi" jelas Daphne.

"Batu bertuah, eh?" Gumam Al dengan sedikit seringai dibibirnya.

"Kenapa Al?" Tanya Daphne lagi.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa koridor lantai tiga dilarang dimasuki? -Daphne menggeleng- Batu bertuah disimpan disana. Dilindungi oleh anjing kepala tiga dan sepertinya sedang diincar salah seorang guru disini" jelas Al mengungkapkan opininya. Bukan opini sih sebenarnya, Papanya yang menceritakan hal ini padanya.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Daphne curiga. Kenapa Al bisa tahu sebanyak itu?

"Aku sudah pernah kesana" jawab Al polos.

"Kau gila Al? Kau bisa saja mati. Berurusan dengan Cerberus? Professor Snape akan membunuhmu tahu" ucap Daphne khawatir. Sixtet Slytherin sudah tahu kalau Al adalah putra Severus Snape, kepala asrama mereka. Berterima kasihlah pada kepolosan Al yang muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Uh.. Makanya jangan beritahu Papa Daph, kau mau aku dikurung?" Ucap Al cemberut. Daphne hanya menggeleng lelah pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia adalah yang paling dewasa diantara mereka berenam namun terkadang sifat manja dan polos khas anak kecilnya akan muncul disaat yang terkadang tidak tepat. Seperti ini misalnya.

"Yaya, Professor Snape tidak akan tahu tentang hal ini dariku. Tapi, tidak dengan yang lain. Kau harus berhati-hati Al" peringat Daphne, yang memiliki posisi sebagai 'ibu' di kelompok mereka.

"Okay mum" jawab Al malas.

Makan malam berlangsung meriah. Hidangan kali ini lebih mewah dari biasanya. Tapi percuma saja, Al tidak sedang selera makan. Setelah makan beberapa puding coklat Al keluar dari aula besar. Perasaannya tak enak. Ia melangkah mengikuti keinginan hatinya. Di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Professor Quirell, si guru idiot menurut Al. Ia tampak tergesa-gesa menuju aula besar.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Al tanpa memperdulikan sopan santun. Untuk apa sopan santun jika yang kau hadapi adalah makhkuk tak jelas macam Quirell. Batin Al.

"Troll, d-di D-d-dun-dun-geon. D-dan k-kau a-apa yang k-kau l-laku-kan m-mr. P-prince?" Tanya Quirell gagap.

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Al datar.

"Dan kau tahu, aku akan selalu mengawasimu" ucap Al dingin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan guru idiot itu.

Al sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa kakinya menuntunnya menuju toilet wanita? Ah, dia ingat pasti muggleborn itu tidak tahu soal Troll yang ada di Dungeon. Dengan malas Al masuk ke toilet itu untuk mencari gadis Granger yang serba tahu itu.

"Hey, Granger keluarlah" ucao Al sambil memeriksa bilik bilik kamar mandi.

"Prince? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini (hiks) ingin mengejekku juga?" Ucap Hermione sedikit sesenggukan.

"Tidak bodoh. Untuk apa aku menghinamu? Atau kau memang mau dihina ya?" Cibir Al.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Si Quirell bilang, ada Troll di Dungeon dan mungkin akan menuju ke-"

Bruak!!!

Bilik tempat Hermione dan Al hancur oleh sebuah pukulan tongkat Troll.

"Shit! Aku belum bersiap. Granger, keluarlah sekarang!" Ucap Al mendorong Hermione keluar dari bilik.

Saat mereka berlindung di balik wastafel tampak trio Gryffindor sudah ada disana. Hah, pasti akan semakin merepotkan. Keluh Al dalam hati. Sebuah pukulan dari tongkat Troll hampir mengenai mereka berdua. Al sedikit merutuki otaknya yang agak macet disaat saat genting seperti ini. Harry menusuk hidung Troll dengan tongkatnya. Berpikir Al. Ah!

"Levicorpus" ucap Al, dan seketika Troll itu terangkat dengan kaki diatas. Tapi, itu malah semakin berbahaya. Pentungannya mengarah kemana-mana secara brutal.

"Liberacorpus" ucap Demian yang sukses membuat kepala Troll itu menghantam lantai dengan keras dan pingsan ditempat.

"Thanks" ucap Al pelan.

Tepat saat mereka akan keluar, tiga orang Professor mengahmpiri mereka. Raut marah tampak diwajah professor McGonagall. Professor Quirell memandang terkejut Troll yang kini terbaring pingsan di lantai kamar mandi. Sedangkan Professor Snape memandang mereka sinis.

"Merlin! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian bisa saja terbunuh" ucap Minerva dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara.

"Maaf Professor. Sebenarnya ini salahku. Aku berfikir bisa mengalahkan Troll itu sendirian. Tapi aku salah. Aku hampir saja mati jika Prince, Harry, Ron dan Demian tidak menolongku" bohong Hermione.

"Astaga Ms.Granger! Betapa bodohnya kau! Kalian sedikit beruntung karena tak banyak murid kelas satu bisa mengalahkan seekor Troll gunung dewasa. Lima point dari Gryffindor" putus Professor McGonagall.

"Maafkan kami Professor" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Dan lima point untuk masing-masing kalian Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Black dan Mr. Prince" tambah Minerva.

"Kalian kembali keasrama kalian, sekarang. Dan kau Prince ikut aku" ucap Severus datar.

"Baik Professor" ucap Al.

"Prince, thanks buat yang tadi" ujar Hermione berbisik saat Al melewatinya dan hanya dibalas senyum simpul Al.

"Huh, kita bisa saja mendapat lebih dari dua puluh point tadi" gerutu Ron di perjalanan menuju common room.

"Lima belas maksudmu. Ingat di potong lima" terang Harry.

"Hermione, bagaimana bisa kau bersama Al?" Tanya Demian.

"Um, dia tadi datang untuk memperingatkanku. Tapi, ketika kami mau keluar Troll itu sudah ada di dalam. Dan kalian tahu kelanjutannya" jelas Hermione.

"Cih, bisa baik juga dia rupanya" cibir Ron.

"Dia memang baik kok! Kalian saja yang tak tahu itu" balas Hermione dengan wajah bersemu.

"Hey, tunggu ini kan koridor lantai tiga yang dilarang?" Ucap Demian sembari memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ya, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita kembali" ajak Hermione.

"Tidak bisa. Mrs. Norris ada disana" ucap Harry sambil menunjuk ke kelokan.

"Masuk kesana" ajak Ron.

"Tak bisa pintunya di kunci" ucap Demian yang sedari tadi berusaha membuka pintu.

"Alohomora" ucap Hermione sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya dan seketika pintu terbuka.

Kwartet Gryffindor pun masuk kedalam ruangan. Ruangan itu gelap dan sedikit lembab? Mereka semua saling berdekatan agar tak terpisah. Suara geraman pelan membuat mereka semakin menyiagakan tongkat. Harry menatap ke atas dan langsung memucat. Seekor anjing kepala tiga sedang menatap mereka lapar. Dengan segera mereka berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dengan terengah mereka memasuki common room yang sudah sepih.

"Hah... Apa sih yang dipikirkan Dumbledore idiot itu? Memasukkan seekor Cerberus kedalam sekolah? Gila!" rutuk Harry.

"Mungkin ada yang disembunyikannya" ujar Demian mengajukan opininya.

"Ya, memang ada yang disembunyikannya. Tapi, apa?" Tanya Harry lebih kedirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang berbahaya sehingga kita dilarang masuk kesana. Ingat, peringatannya diawal tahun" ungkap Hermione.

"Ya, kau benar Mione" balas Demian.

"Hey, apa kalian lihat yang ada dibawah kaki Cerberus itu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kami tidak memperhatikan kakinya Mione, kami memperhatikan kepalanya" ucap Ron.

"Memangnya ada apa Mione?" Tanya Harry.

"Dia dia menjaga sesuatu. Dibawah kakinya ada pintu!" Terang Hermione.

"Sudahlah besok-besok kita selidiki lagi. Besok pertandingan perdanaku melawan Slytherin" ucap Harry.

"Semangat Harry! Kami akan mendukungmu" ucap Hermione dengan senyum manis.

"Tidak mendukung Al kan, Mione?" Ucap Harry setengah menggoda.

"Um... T-tidak! Aku akan mendukungmu" ucap Hermione dengan wajah merona.

"Hahaha aku bercanda Mione" ucap Harry lalu berlari menuju kamarnya diikuti teman-temannya.

-_-_-_-_

Al mengikuti papanya dengan enggan. Sungguh ini adalah hari sial baginya. Sudah melawan Troll, sekarang bakal kena ceramah Papanya. Sial sial. Severus dan Al sekarang sudah ada di ruangan pribadi Severus. Al berdiri di depan sofa tunggal tempat Severus duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Al?" Tanya Severus dingin. Gulp. Papanya marah.

"A-a-aku h-ha-hanya- "Jawab dengan jelas Alberius Prince Potter" Severus memotong ucapan Al dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingati Granger. Dia tak ada di aula tadi. Tapi, ketika kami akan keluar Troll itu sudah ada didalam" jelas Al pelan. Ia tak mau menambah kemarahan papanya.

"Kau tahu kan itu berbahaya?" Tanya Severus sirat akan kekhawatiran.

"Al tahu Pa" sahut Al.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Mau sok jadi pahlawan?" Cibir Severus. Jujur, Severus sangat khawatir saat Grenggrass berkata bahwa Al sudah keluar sebelum Quirell masuk ke aula besar.

"Tidak Pa. Maafkan Al. Al janji gak bakal ngulangi lagi" ucap Al penuh penyesalan.

"Huft... Papa maafkan. Janji tidak mengulangnya lagi?" Tanya Severus dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Al hanya mengangguk pelan.

Severus merentangkan tangannya sedikit. Al yang sudah tahu apa maksud papanya langsung memeluk papanya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang papa. Severus melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Al. Mengelus lembut punggung Al. Ia takut kehilangan lagi. Bagaimana jadinya jika tadi mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan Troll itu?

"Jangan ulangi lagi Al. Papa khawatir Al. Papa tidak mau kehilanganmu" bisik Severus pada putranya.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan, Severus melirik kearah putranya. Al tertidur dibahunya. Wajah Al yang tertidur sangat damai dan polos. Sangat mirip dengan wajah seseorang yang katanya masih mencintainya disana. Wajah yang selalu ia rindukan. Wajah yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya ketika ia tidur selama ini. Sebenarnya Severus merasa sangat senang ketika James mengatakan ia masih mencintai Severus dan menginginkan mereka kembali bersama. Tapi, Severus takut disakiti lagi. Ia takut kalau semua ini hanya bualan James. Ia ingin melihat ketulusan James dulu. Ia ingin melihat ketekunan James dalam menaklukannya sekali lagi. Ia ingin tahu seberapa besar sebenarnya cinta James untuknya.

"Good night Al, Harry, and my James. Have a nice dream My Dears" ucap Severus lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Al yang dihiasi mahkota hitam berantakan itu. Severus kemudian menggendong Al menuju kamarnya, mentrasfigurasikan salah satu kursi menjadi tempat tidur untuk Al.

-_-_-_-_

Hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak James mengirimkan surat tentang Horcrux itu pada Severus. Dan juga balasan Severus yang hanya dua kata, namun dapat membuat hatinya hangat dan pedih disaat bersamaan. Hangat karena Severus masih mau membalas suratnya dan pedih karena inisial yang Severus pakai itu Snape bukan Potter. Hah... Sepertinya James memang harus menaklukan hati Severus sekali lagi agar istrinya itu percaya bahwa James masih sangat mencintainya.

 _'Good night Al, Harry, and my James. Have a nice dream My Dears'_ James tersentak dari posisi berbaringnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah bisikan lembut. Ia menatap sekeliling. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang lain selain dirinya dirumah ini. Sirius dan keluarganya sudah pulang ke Grimmauld Place. Tapi, kenapa ia mendengar bisikan yang menyerupai suara Severus kesayangannya itu? James mendapat satu kesimpulan. Mungkin di Hogwarts Severus baru saja mengucapkan selamat tidur dan bisikannya sampai ketelinga James.

Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar James kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Namun, sebelum itu ia berbisik kepada sang malam dan berharap semoga bisikannya sampai ketelinga Severus.

'Have a nice dream too my wife and my twins, aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku pantas bersanding kembali denganmu. I love you Severus Prince Potter' dan James mendapat mimpi indah malam ini. Mimpi yang selama ini ia inginkan. Mimpi yang ia harap bisa jadi kenyataan.

-_-_-_-_

Dan malam ini, keluarga Potter tertidur dengan sebuah senyum tersungging diparas menawan mereka masing-masing. Bermimpi tentang kesatuan keluarga mereka yang kini masih terpecah. Semoga mereka bisa bersatu kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. :').

-_-_-_-_

!TBC!

Gaje kan gaje!!! Makanya ini adalah part tergaje yang pernah saya buat. Jadi mohon maaf lahir dan batin ಥಥ.

Review yang kemaren dikit banget... Shie jadi males ngelanjutin ffnya (3)

Shie mengumumkan shie bakal hiatus selama yang shie mau/

( )

( )

( )

( )

( )

( )

( )

( )

( )

Cendolll Shie hiatusnya seminggu aja ding... /slap! readers: Shie mah emang update nya kadang seminggu sekali!!!

Please... RnR nya banyakin dongggggssssss, biar Shie semangat updatenyaaa!!!

Btw, Shie mau nanya dong!

Part yang paling kalian suka itu part yang mana sih? Terus apa alasannya, kenapa kalian bisa suka part itu?

Jawab yaaa!!! Pleaseeeee..

Shie penasaran sama jawaban kalian, soalnya Shie berencana mau buat ff baru, tapi oneshoot. Dengan fandom harpot juga. Tapi, Shie masih bingung nentuin pairnya... Jamsev, Drarry, Sirijames, SiriRemmy, atau LucyReggy? Gak usah dijawab. Yang itu biarkan Shie saja yang memikirkannya.

Bubyeee!!!

With Love,

Shie... Logged out.


	10. BIG SORRY!

Hay!!!!

Maaf tapi ini bukan update ಥಥ

Shie cuma mau ngasih tahu ke semua reader yang udah setia nunggui Shie Update...

Tapi, maaf. Shie kayaknya bakal nambah waktu buat hiatusnya deh...

Soalnya Shie punya segunung tugas dari sekolah, belum lagi ulangan-ulangan yang lagi gencar-gencarnya di kasih sama guru-guru Shie...

Tahu gak? Ulangan Matematika kemaren itu buat kepala Shie jadi nyut-nyutan banget... Belum lagi ulangan kimia, Bahasa Arab, PPKn, fisika, matematika peminatan yang kemungkinan besar remedial... Ulangan biologi, presentasi fisika dan bahasa Indonesia...

Please deh, Shie itu sekolah buat belajar bukan buat disiksa lahir batin kaya giniii!!!!

Untung sekolah Shie gak fullday school...

Kalo ia, mungkin Shie bakal hiatus ampe berbulan-bulan malah...

Jadi, buat seluruh readers dan para reviewers MAAF!!! Shie juga minta doanya biar Shie cepet balik dari masa Hiatusnya... Doai aja yaaa biar guru-guru Shie pada baik hati dan menghilangkan semua tugas yang pernah mereka berikan...

Maaf yaaa Shie jadi curhat soal sekolahnya Shie... Abis gurunya ngeselin banget, serius deh!

Sekali lagi Shie mohon MAAF yang sebesar-besarnya!!!! Dan buat yang request SIRIREMMY, SIRIJAMES (?) dan JAMSEV tunggu aja deh... Tapi Shie gak tahu kapan publish cerita barunya...

Stay aja dulu...

With Love,

Shiera


	11. Quidditch & Tragedi

**Harry Potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka James tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan Severus**

 **Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary:** Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya Harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya Lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-Cannon..

DLDR!

*

Part 8

Ket: "Talking"

'Mind'

 _Flashback_

 **'Surat'**

.: parseltongue :.

-_-_-_-_-_

 _Dan malam ini, keluarga Potter tertidur dengan sebuah senyum tersungging diparas menawan mereka masing-masing. Bermimpi tentang kesatuan keluarga mereka yang kini masih terpecah. Semoga mereka bisa bersatu kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. :'). Amiin._

-09012703-

Al terbangun dengan perasaan damai dan tenang. Mimpinya tadi malam sangat indah. Ia memandang sekitar. Ini bukan kamarnya di dorm. Lalu, ini kamar siapa? Al mencoba mengais kepingan memorinya tadi malam. Setelah seluruh kesadaran dan memorinya masuk, Al baru menyadari bahwa ini kamar papanya. Al pun beranjak menuju dapur, tempat dimana ia mungkin bisa menemukan papanya.

"Morning Pa" sapa Al ketika netranya menangkap sosok Severus sedang menyeduh kopi.

"Morning Al. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Ucap Severus sedikit berbasa basi.

"Sangat nyenyak. Em... Pa, kaki Papa kenapa?" Tanya Al yang sedikit merutuki keteledorannya karena baru menyadari bahwa kaki Severus terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa tak usah dipikirkan" sahut Severus datar.

Iris emerald Al memicing tajam, ia agak tidak percaya dengan jawaban papanya. Tapi, karena Al tahu papanya sedang tidak ingin membahas hal itu, Al pun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Hari ini Gryffindor melawan Slytherin kan?" tanya Severus memecah keheningan.

"Iya, hah... Kenapa papa pilih Al jadi seeker coba? Al kan gak mau jadi pemain Quidditch!" Ucap Al kesal.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, sama seperti ayahmu. Sayang kalau gak dimanfaatin" balas Severus acuh.

"For Merlin Bitch! Hanya karena itu pa?" Umpat Al kesal.

"Language boy!" Peringat Severus.

"Sorry Pa. By the way, papa masih sayang gak sih sama Daddy?" Tanya Al penasaran.

"This not your business Little Potter" jawab Severus dengan sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah manisnya. /James: se7 kalau Sev manis/

"Ck. Menyebalkan! Phew" ucap Al dengan kedua tangan yang diarahkan ke Severus seperti senapan.

"Hari ini pertandingan pertamamu kan? -Al mengangguk- lalu? Kenapa tidak bersiap?" Tanya Severus.

"Nervous pa!!!" Balas Al setengah teriak.

"Oh, ayo ke Great Hall" ajak Severus.

"Papa duluan aja. Al mau mandi sama ganti baju dulu" tolak Al halus.

"Baiklah, cepat ya" ucap Severus sebelum berpisah dengan putra sulungnya itu.

-_-_-_-_

Sirius memandang bosan lukisan ibunya yang sedari tadi bertanya tentang keberadaan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Mother, Please! Reggy sudah pulang kerumahnyaaaa!!!!" Teriak Sirius frustasi.

"Rumah yang mana lagi?! Rumah Regulus disini Sirius!" Balas Walburga juga teriak. Terkadang Lady Black itu heran dengan jalan pikiran putra sulungnya. Sudah jelas-jelas Regulus adalah adiknya pastinya rumahnya juga disini kan?

"Tidak Mother!! Rumah Reggy bukan disini!! Rumahnya di Scotland!!" Jawab Sirius jengah. Apakah ibunya tidak menyadari bahwa Regulus sudah tidak tinggal disini selama hampir delapan tahun?

"Mother, Regulus tinggal di Scotland dengan Severus, sahabatnya. Ia sudah tinggal disana sejak delapan tahun yang lalu" terang Remus tenang.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Ucap sang Lady agak tidak percaya.

"Iya Mother" balas Sirius dan Remus.

"Oh ya sudah. Pergi sana kalian merusak pemandangan" balas Walburga acuh dan dihadiahi jaw drop a la Sirius Black.

"Bukannya kau yang merusak pemandangan ya Mother?" Ucap Sirius berbahaya.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa? Hm?" Tantang Walburga.

"Sudah lah Siri. Permisi mother" pamit Remus sambil menyeret tangan Sirius menuju kamar mereka.

"Remmy, kenapa kau-

Ucapan Sirius terpotong oleh kecupan lembut Remus. Sirius yang masih sedikit shock hanya bisa terdiam sebelum akhirnya melumat lembut bibir sang 'istri'. Remus mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang suami sebelum memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sirius juga melingkarkan lengan kekarnya disekitar pinggul sang 'istri'. Melesatkan lidahnya untuk membelai bibir lembut Remus meminta izin untuk melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Remus. Remus membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan lidah sang suami memanjakannya. Suara decap semakin menggelora kala dua lidah saling membelit dan bertarung untuk mendapatkan dominasi mutlak dari pasangannya. Kebutuhan akan oxygen lah yang akhirnya menyudahi ciuman tersebut. Remus menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu lembut sang suami. Dan dengan perlahan Sirius menuntun mereka ke tempat tidur dan mendudukkan Remus dipangkuannya.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Remus dengan nafas yang masih terputus.

Sirius hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil sebelum mengecup dahi Remus lembut. Menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala samg 'istri', Sirius kian mempererat pelukannya di pinggul Remus.

"Oh ya Siri, kau bilang kau mau melihat pertandingan perdana Harry melawan Slytherin hari ini dengan James. Tidak jadi?" Tanya Remus yang semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Sirius.

"Merlin! Aku lupa!! Ayo Remmy, kita langsung ke Hogwarts. Kurasa masih ada beberapa menit sebelum pertandingannya di mulai" ucap Sirius lalu menggendong Remus bridal style sebelum akhirnya ber-apparate menuju Hogwarts.

-09012703-

Lapangan Quidditch sudah penuh dengan murid-murid dari berbagai asrama. James duduk disalh satu tribun dekat tribun guru. Sesekali menggerutu pelan karena saudara bukan darahnya itu masih belum menampakkan batabg hidungnya. James mengedarkan pandangannya di tribun guru sebelum akhirnya fokus pada satu titik. Sosok serba hitam dengan rambut lurus lembut sebahu kini menjadi titik pusat pandangan James. Severus yang merasa diperhatikan pun menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok yang tengah memperhatikannya. Hazel bertemu onyx. Dan James berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat setitik kerinduan di balik iris onyx itu sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi tatapan sinis. Severus memutus kontak mata yang terjadi antara dirinya dan James. Ia takut akan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Berlari memeluk James misalnya.

Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di paras tampan James ketika menemukan kebenaran bahwa Severus masih mencintainya. James bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sang sahabat sudah duduk disebelahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sirius pun mengikuti arah pandangan James sebelum akhirnya tersenyum maklum. Sahabat terbaiknya ternyata sedang memperhatikan 'istri'nya. Melihat para pemain Quidditch mulai memasuki lapangan, mau tak mau Sirius menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Padfoot? Ada apa?" Tanya James polos.

"Pertandingannya sudah mau dimulai Prongs. Kau tak mau menontonnya?" Tanya Sirius balik. James melihat kearah lapangan sebelum akhirnya nyengir lebar ke arah Sirius yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ini dia pertandingan yang paling kita tunggu! Di sebelah kanan, tim Gryffindor dengan kapten serta keeper team Oliver Wood! Beater yang mengagumkan George dan Fred Weasley! Chaser yang tak usah diragukan lagi, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, dan Alicia Spinnet. Dan terakhir seeker termuda abad ini Harry Potter! Dengan nimbus dua ribunya" ucap Lee Jordan dengan semangat membara.

"Dan di sebelah kiri tampak pemain Slyth-erin juga sudah bersiap di atas sapu mereka. Dan tunggu! Mereka juga memiliki seeker termuda abad ini!! Alberius Prince!! Oh astaga!! Pertandingan ini pasti akan sangat mengagumkan!" Seru Lee kelewat semangat.

"Aku menginginkan permainan bersih dari kalian" ucap madame Hooch lalu melempar quafle tanda pertandingan dimulai.

James tidak memperhatikan seluruh peserta. Ia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua putranya yang masih mencari keberadaan golden snitch. Harry yang terlalu fokus tidak menyadari bludger melayang kearahnya. Dengan cepat bludger itu menghantam bahu kiri Harry. Teriakan tidak terima di lemparkan para penghuni asrama singa. James bisa mendengar salah seorang anak Gryffindor meneriakkan tentang kartu merah dan juga sang komentator yang kerap mencibir Slytherin atas kelakuan licik mereka sehingga harus ditegur oleh McGonagall beberapa kali. James mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling lapangan dan menemukan bahwa snitch ada didekat gawang Gryffindor. Harry dan Al tampak menyadari hal itu. Keduanya langsung melesat menuju gawang Gryffindor. Namun, suatu keanehan terjadi pada sapu Harry. Sapunya tiba-tiba menggila seperti dimantrai seseorang. Al melihat ke tribun guru dan mendapati Quirrell mencoba untuk menjampi-jampi adiknya. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Al langsung menarik Harry menuju sapunya. Namun, karena kurang seimbang Al terjatuh dari atas sapunya.

Semua orang yang menonton tampak tidak percaya. Seeker Slytherin membahayakan nyawanya demi Harry mereka. Harry yang berada di atas sapu Al hanya bisa terdiam ketika tubuh Al menghantam tanah dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Harry menatap nanar snitch yang ada ditangan kanannya. Seorang Slytherin mengorbankan nyawanya demi dia? Harry tak pernah menyangka itu. Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Seluruh penonton terdiam kaku melihat tubuh Al tergeletak begitu saja di tengah lapangan. Teriakan kemenangan dari Lee-lah yang menyadarkan mereka bahwa Gryffindor memenangkan pertandingan melawan Slytherin setelah hampir tujuh tahun terus-terusan dikalahkan. Seluruh pemain Gryffindor datang memeluk Harry. James masih terpaku ditempatnya. Alberius-nya merelakan dirinya jatuh agar Harry adiknya tidak terluka? James menatap marah kearah team quidditch Gryffindor yang masih sempatnya bersorak disaat salah seorang pemain lawan mereka tergeletak di- kemana perginya tubuh Al? James mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa Severus tengah menggendong Al yang tak sadarkan diri dengan sorot khawatir dan takut dimatanya. Sorot yang sama ketika James pulang dari tugasnya sebagai auror dengan keadaan luka parah. Harry yang masih diatas sapunya menatap sedih tubuh Al yang dibawa Professor pilih-kasih nya menuju hospital wings.

-09012703-

Severus bisa merasakan darahnya membeku ketika tubuh Al jatuh dari ketinggian. Ia kurang sigap untuk langsung melempar mantar perlambat agar tubuh putranya tidak terlalu keras menghantam tanah seperti ini. Tepat ketika Lee meneriakkan kemenangan Gryffindor, Severus langsung melompat turun dari tempatnya dan berlari ke arah Alby agar bisa langsung mendapat pertolongan. Sesampainya di Hospital Wings madam Pomfrey langsung merapal mantra scan untuk melihat keadaan tubuh Al. Dengan berat madam pomfrey mengatakan bahwa Al mengalami cedera punggung yang cukup serius, ditambah dengan lengan kiri dan kaki kanannya yang patah. Setelah memberi Skele-Gro pada Al dibantu oleh Severus, madam pomfrey berlalu meninggalkan Severus dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes dipipinya. Putranya hampir tewas, dan itu karena menyelamatkan putranya yang lain yang juga bisa saja tewas akibat jampi-jampi yang dilontarkan Quirrell. Severus perlahan merosotkan dirinya ke lantai di sebelah tempat tidur putranya. Ia menangis dalam diam sampai seseorang melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Severus yang berguncang akibat tangis.

Severus sedikit tersentak kala sebuah kehangatan melingkupi dirinya. Ia mendengar sosok yang memeluknya menggumamkan mantra notice-me-not dan juga mufliato agar mereka tidak dicurigai. Sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut di pelipis Severus. Severus tahu siapa yang memeluknya namun, dia tidak bisa menolak kehangatan yang diberikan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Lengan yang sedari tadi merengkuhnya kini membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap si pemeluk lalu menuntun kepalanya menuju bahu tegap itu. Severus tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap itu dan merasakan bahwa sesak yang mendiami hatinya ingin dikeluarkan. Severus menangis keras dibahu itu. Menumpahlan semua resah dan gelisahnya selama ini. Ia membiarkan kedua lengan itu kembali memeluknya, membiarkan bibir itu menghujami pucuk kepalanya. Dan tanpa sadar, Severus melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung tegap itu.

James dapat merasakan semua emosi yang kini melingkupi istrinya. Sedih, khawatir, takut, marah dan... Lelah. James tahu bahwa Severua sudah tidak kuat menahan semua bebannya lagi, sehingga ia tak heran ketika Severus menangis keras dibahunya. Untunglah ia sudah memasang beberapa mantra disekitar mereka. James mengelus punggung Severus yang bergetar, berusaha mengirimkan ketenangan padanya. Ketika James merasa tangis Severus sedikit mereda, James mengangkat wajah Severus dari bahunya. Iris hazelnya menatap lekat onyx yang kini memperlihatkan kesedihan dan khawatir yang amat besar. Perlahan James mengikis jarak diantara mereka sebelum akhirnya bibirnya melingkupi bibir merah cherry Severus yang sedikit bergetar. Severus sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan James namun tetap membiarkan James memonopoli bibirnya. Lumatan demi lumatan James berikan untuk menenangkannya. Severus menyerahkan semuanya pada James kali ini. Karena ia tahu, suaminya itu memiliki cara untuk mengatasi kesedihannya.

James menatap sosok yang kini tertidur lelap dipangkuannya. James sudah memposisikan dirinya diranjang di sebelah Al. Menyandarkan kepala Severus dipangkuannya sambil terus mengelus rambut hitam lembut itu. James bahagia bisa melihat malaikatnya tertidur dipangkuannya dengan ekspresi yang begitu polos dan tenang. Ia tak mau orang lain melihat istrinya yang sedang tertidur ini. Sehingga James memilih menggendong istrinya menuju quarter miliknya. Tanpa menanggalkan satu mantra pun, James menggendong Severus dalam hening menuju ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts. Untung James sempat meligilimens Severus tadi, sehingga ia tak perlu berfikir terlalu keras untuk mengetahui sandi quarter istrinya. Perlahan James membaringkan tubuh istrinya ketempat tidur. Mengelus rambut hitam lembut itu lagi lalu mengecup kening Severus cukup lama. James baru akan meninggalkan kamar sang istri kalau ia tidak merasakan tarikan dijubahnya. James tersenyum lembut, istrinya tak mau melepaskan genggamannya dari jubah James. Dengan perlahan James ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah sang istri, mengingat hari sudah mulai larut. Melingkarkan lengannya ditubuh Severus, James ikut menyusul Severus menuju alam mimpi.

Severus terbangun dengan sepasang lengan kekar melingkupinya. Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, Severus mendapati bahwa sosok yang kemarin menenangkannya kini ada disebelahnya dan ikut tidur dengannya. Severus baru akan berteriak ketika ia mendengar suara yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Morning Sev" ucap James ketika menyadari bahwa istrinya sudaj terbangun.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Severus berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak memanggil nama sosol itu.

"Menemanimu tentu saja. Kau tak mau melepas genggamanmu dari jubahku" terang James santai.

"Lepaskan aku Potter" desis Severus dingin.

"Sev, bolehkan aku mendapat satu kesempatan lagi?" Pinta James mengacuhkan ucapan Severus sebelumnya.

Severus terdiam dan perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku tak bisa Potter" James dapat mendengar perih disuara Severus. Ia tahu Severus tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Aku mohon Sev, aku janji. Aku janji akan melindungimu sekali lagi" pinta James lagi.

"M-maaf Potter. T-tapi aku belum bisa menerimamu lagi. Tolong" suara Severus terdengar lirih ketika mengucapkannya.

"Tapi, kau pasti akan menerimaku lagi kan Sev?" James sedikit berharap ada secercah cahaya harapan agar ia bisa bersama istri dan putra sulungnya lagi.

"A-aku tidak tahu Potter" suara Severus lemah, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Baiklah, aku akan buat kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hati dam kepercayaanmu lagi Sev. Dan aku janji ketika aku sudah mendapatkannya lagi, aku tak akan menghancurkannya lagi" ucap James penuh tekad. Hazelnya menatap lurus onyx yang selalu bisa membuatnya candu ini.

Severus bisa melihat kesungguhan dimata itu. Kesungguhan yang sama ketika James bertekad untuk mendapatkan hatinya untuk pertama kalinya. Atau kesungguhan yang sama ketika ia bertekad untuk menjadi seorang auror yang hebat. Severus hanya diam ketika bibir James menyapu bibirnya lagi. Severus juga membiarkan ketika lidah James masuk kerongga mulutnya. Menjelajahi setiap senti mulutnya dengan lidah James yang sebenarnya sangat dirindukan Severus. Severus juga masih bergeming ketika James mengecup lembut bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum pamit keluar dari quarternya untuk menemui putra bungsu mereka. Ya, tubuh Severus bergeming. Namun, hati dan matanya menyorotkan kepedihan yang sama ketika sosok sang suami perlahan menjauh dari jangkauan netranya.

James melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari quarter Severus dengan senyum bahagia. Ia akan mendapatkan Severusnya lagi kedalam pelukannya. Dan James bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Severus pergi dari sisinya lagi. Ia harus ketempat Harry untuk memberi selamat pada putra bungsunya itu. Walaupun James tahu putra sulungnya kini masih terbaring tak berdaya di salah satu bangsal hospital wings.

 **~~~TBC~~~**

 **YAO! SHIE COME BACK!!!**

 **Maaf ya kalau shie hiatusnya kelamaan!!**

 **Btw, pair SBRL nya udah Shie tambahi kan? Ya, walaupun cuma secuil doang sih~~**

 **Kapan-kapan deh Shie tambahi~~**

 **Menurut kalian part yang ini kaya gimana? Soalnya part kali ini, Shie balik nge focus-in ke JamSev nya~ gak apa-apa kan ya?**

 **Btw, maaf kalau banyak typo yang nyebar dan ceritanya makin gaje. Soalnya selain pr yang numpuk Shie juga kena krisis Ide jadi agak ngaret deh~**

 **Maaf ya!!!**

 **RnR please! Tinggalkan jejak setelah anda membaca part yang satu ini!!!**

 **Shiera logged out!**

 **Ciao!!**


	12. James Potter

**Harry Potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka James tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan Severus**

 **Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

 **Summary:** Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya Harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya Lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-Cannon..

DLDR!

*

Part 8

Ket: "Talking"

'Mind'

 _Flashback_

 **'Surat'**

.: parseltongue :.

-31073107-

 _James melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari quarter Severus dengan senyum bahagia. Ia akan mendapatkan Severusnya lagi kedalam pelukannya. Dan James bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Severus pergi dari sisinya lagi. Ia harus ketempat Harry untuk memberi selamat pada putra bungsunya itu. Walaupun James tahu putra sulungnya kini masih terbaring tak berdaya di salah satu bangsal hospital wings._

-03111003-

 **04 November 1991**

Sudah tiga hari Al terkapar di bangsal hospital wings. Perlahan kelopak yang menutupi iris emerald jernih itu mengedip sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Al memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran tempat tidurnya. Tak berselang lama, lima pasang langkah kaki memasuki bangsal milik Al. Dan tanpa suara dan wujud, tiga pria dewasa sudah berada tepat di ranjang di samping tempat tidur Al.

"Hey, bangun juga" sapa Draco dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

"Ya, capek tidur terus. Tiga hari Dray" balas Al dengan sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Alberius Prince! Apa kau gila?!! Kenapa kau menolong si scarhead itu?!!" Teriak Pansy marah sekaligus khawatir.

"Kau mau tahu Pans? Sini duduk-duduk" ucap Al sambil menepuk ranjangnya. Kelima temannya pun mengikuti instruksi Al untuk duduk diranjangnya.

"Sebenarnya, ketika sorting hat dulu si topi butut itu ngotot memasukkanku ke Gryffindor. Tapi, karena aku anaknya ngeyel dan maksa buat masuk Slytherin jadi deh masuk asrama ular bukan singa" jelas Al santai tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada tiga pria dewasa yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Dan kau mau bilang keberanian dan kebodohan singamu masih ada?" Tanya Daphne yang dibalas anggukan singkat Al.

"Merlin shake Al! Kau ini. Professor Snape sangat khawatir tahu!" Lanjut Daphne.

"Ya, aku tahu papa pasti khawatir Daph. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah naas" jawab Al pura-pura sedih dan langsung dibalas death glare dari kelima temannya.

"Muffliato" gumam Al sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Ada apa Al?" Tanya Blaise penasaran karena temannya satu ini hanya akan menggunakan mantra ini jika pembicaraan mereka sangat penting.

"Ada kabar apa dengan Quartet Singa?" Tanya Al serius.

"Belum ada kabar terbaru" ucap Theo santai.

"Hey salah! Ku dengar kemarin mereka membicarakan tentang koridor lantai tiga yang terlarang. Mereka bilang koridor itu menyimpan seekor Cerberus dan ada sebuah pintu jebakan yang berhubungan dengan Nicholas Flamel dan Dumbledork" ucap Pansy si biang gossip.

"Hey prongs, putramu bertemu dengan Cerberus" bisik Sirius pada sosok disebelah kirinya.

"Diamlah pads, aku masih ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka" balas James juga berbisik.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Al dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau tidak terkejut Al?" Tanya Draco heran.

"Unfortunately no, aku sudah tahu hal ini sejak lama. Dan aku juga tahu apa yang disimpan dibalik pintu jebakan itu" sahut Al acuh.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Blaise heran. Daphne yang tak jauh dari Blaise hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sudah pernah kesana" balas Al polos.

"Tidak ketahuan?" Tanya Theo

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku punya peta tahu!" Seru Al kesal.

"Peta? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Daphne.

"Aku memintanya dari Weasley twins" jawab Al singkat

"Dan mereka memberikannya padamu?" Tanya Draco

"No, aku menggandakan petanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka" sahut Al santai.

"How?" Tanya mereka berlima penasaran

"I'm a Prince guys, apasih yang tidak bisa ku dapatkan" balas Al sombong.

"Peta apa?" Tanya Pansy.

"Marauder's Map. Peta itu menunjukkan lokasi-lokasi di Hogwarts dan orang-orang didalamnya" jelas Al.

"Dia memiliki peta kita prongs" ucap Sirius takjub.

"Ya, dan ku harap Al tidak ceroboh seperti kita" balas James juga takjub.

"Papamu tidak tahu soal peta itu dan kunjunganmu?" Tanya Blaise penuh selidik.

"Of course no! Jika dia tahu aku akan di detensi sebulan penuh tahu!" Jawab Al kesal.

"Hey, pads, prongs ayo keluar setelah itu kita masuk lagi tanpa jubah gaib ini. Kau ingin bertanya banyak padanya kan james?" Saran Remus. Setelah itu, ketiga pria yang sedari tadi menguping itu pun berlalu meninggalkan bangsal hospital wings.

Al dan kelima temannya bercanda ria sampai waktu makan siang. Kelimanya pun pamit untuk makan siang dan kelas selanjutnya. Tak lama setelah kelima sahabatnya pergi, Al mendapat kunjungan baru dari tiga orang pria yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Yo!" Sapa Sirius ramah.

"Who?" Tanya Al dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

"You know who" jawab Sirius

"Voldemort? Wow! Hahahaha.. It's a pleasure to meet you Dark Lord" sahut Al setengah tertawa

"Hey! Aku bukan Voldy Moldy!" Seru Sirius.

"Sorry... So, what's wrong?" Tanya Al ceria.

"Thanks" jawab James

"For what?" Tanya Al pura-pura penasaran.

"To save my son's life. Of course" jawab James dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

"Itu kewajibanku. Bagaimanapun juga Harry adalah adikku Mr. Potter" sahut Al malas.

"He is your brother? Are you sure?" Tanya James dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

"Perhaps, and for your information Mr. Potter, i know what you do to my father three days ago" balas Al juga dengan seringai di paras tampannya.

"What the- How?" Tanya James tak percaya.

"I'm half awake" balas Al santai.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu kok. Aku akan mendukungmu" sambung Al ketika melihat sang Daddy sedikit memucat

"Thanks Al" sahut James lega.

"Kenapa kau mendukung James Al?" Tanya Remus.

"I do not want to see daddy sad anymore. He loves you. Forever love you. And you know that" jawab Al. Sebuah senyum sendu terpasang di wajahnya.

"Is he?" Tanya James dengan setitik harapan.

"Of course. If he don't love you. He never let you to touch him" jawab Al malas.

"Hahaha sorry. Jadi, kau mendukung eh?" Tanya James pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Of course. Sembunyi sekarang" perintah Al ketika mendengar beberapa langkah kaki memasuki Hospital wings.

Ketiga pria dewasa itu pun langsung merapal mantra disillusionment. Tak lama, tampak Harry dkk berjalan menuju tempat tidur Al.

"What's wrong?" Tanya Al ketika Harry dan ketiga temannya sudah mengelilingi tempat tidurnya.

"Thanks" jawab Harry

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih Harry! Kalau bukan karena professor Snape memantrai sapumu dia tidak akan menolongmu!" Ucap Ron tidak setuju dengan Harry.

"Mengapa kalian seyakin itu jika Professor Snape yang melakukannya?" Tanya Al heran.

"Kami melihat mulutnya komat-kamit seperti sedang membaca mantra" jawab Hermione simpel.

"Kenapa aku tidak percaya?" Tanya Al lagi.

"Karena kau murid kesyangannya" jawab Harry.

"Kalau aku murid kesayangannya kenapa aku bisa terjatuh dari sapuku?" Tanya Al memancing.

"Karena.. Mana kami tahu, kan kalian yang buat rencana" jawab Harry.

"Sudahlah Prince, mengaku saja kalau kalian asrama ular memang sengaja melakukan itu" tuntut Ron.

"Baiklah. Ya memang kami sengaja melakukan itu. Kau tahu untuk apa? Agar the great Harry Potter berhutang nyawa padaku dan suatu saat aku bisa meminta nyawanya untuk ku persembahkan pada Dark Lord. Puas?" Balas Al marah.

"Jadi, kau memang sengaja melakukannya?" Tanya Harry tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang kukatakan bukan? Ya, aku sengaja. Kami memang sudah merencanakan itu. Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Professor Snape memintaku menjadi seeker Slytherin" Jawab Al dingin. Ia tak percaya jika adiknya bisa termakan omongannya semudah itu.

"Lihat Harry! Sekali ular tetaplah ular! Dia hanya berpura-pura baik padamu selama ini! Dia hanya ingin kau masuk jebakannya dan kemudian menggiringmu ke You-know-who" ucap Ron memprovokasi.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau hanya menginginkan... Astaga. Jangan-jangan kau juga sengaja menolongku ketika peristiwa troll itu agar aku juga berhutang nyawa padamu?" Ucap Hermione kecewa.

"Ya, karena itu professor Snape langsung mebawaku kekantornya dan memberiku selamat karena sudah menjalankan tugas dengan baik" balas Al datar.

"Aku kecewa padamu Al!" Ucap Harry lalu berlari meninggalkan Hospital Wings, disusul oleh Ron dan Hermione.

"Apa? Masih mau tahu rahasia apa lagi?" Tanya Al dingin pada Demian yang masih berdiri diposisinya.

"Aku yakin semua ucapanmu itu hanya kebohongan. Kau tidak sejahat itu Al. Semoga lekas sembuh. Sampai jumpa" ucap Demian lalu berlalu mengejar ketiga sahabatnya.

Setelah Demian keluar, Al langsung memeluk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan kakinya. Ia menangis. Sedih, marah dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Tiga pria dewasa yang bersembunyi tadi langsung membatalkan mantranya. James langsung mendekati putranya dan memeluknya. Ia tahu, Al hanya berucap kebohongan. Al membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang ayah memeluk pinggang ayahnya erat. Menangis lebih keras sampai air matanya membasahi jubah yang dikenakan sang ayah.

"Shhhh.. Tenanglah Al, Dad yakin papamu tidak mungkin merencanakan hal itu" ucap James sambil mengelus punggung Al lembut.

"Kami yakin ucapan Demian benar Al. Kau hanya berbohong kan?" Tanya Remus.

"Hiks.. Ya hiks.. Dan apa mereka percaya padaku? Hiks... Bukan papa hiks.. Yang memantrai sapu Harry hiks.. Bukan hiks.. Papa..." Jawab Al di sela tangisnya.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa yang menjampi-jampi sapu Harry kan?" Tanya Sirius yang dibalas anggukan lemah Al.

Tak jauh dari sana, sepasang mata kelam menatap sedih putranya. Ia ragu, haruskah ia bergabung dengan mereka? Atau kembali lagi setelah ketiga Marauders itu pergi? Setelah beberapa kali menimbang-nimbang, Severus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat sang putra. Al yang merasa ada orang yang datang langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan sebuah senyum tipis langsung terukir diwajahnya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Papa?" Bisik Al pelan.

Mendengar bisikan Al, James langsung memutar kepalanya dan melihat bahwa Severus berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hai Sev!" Sapa James ceria, melupakan fakta bahwa sang putra dipelukannya masih sesenggukan.

"Muffliato, Disillusionment" lirih Severus.

"Kau kenapa Al?" Tanya Severus setelah mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur Al, mengabaikan sapaan James.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil pa" balas Al dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kalau hanya masalah kecil kau tak mungkin menangis Al" sahut Severus sambil menghapus sisa air mata diwajah putranya itu.

"Weasley menuduhnya dan menuduhmu sebagai dalang di Quidditch Match kemarin" jawab James.

"Idiot" gumam Severus.

"Oh ya Sev, dia tahu loh apa yang terjadi tiga hari lalu" ucap James yang sontak memerahkan pipi Severus.

Sirius dan Remus yang merasa ini adalah sebuah reuni keluarga memutuskan untuk keluar dari Hospital Wings. Membiarkan keluarga kecil itu menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Yah, walaupun Harry tidak ikut reuni kali ini. Tapi, mereka yakin Harry pasti akan ikut suatu hari nanti.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Severus menatap James tajam.

"Bukan aku! Sungguh! Dia masih setengah sadar ketika kau membawanya kemari" jawab James cepat ketika melihat tatapan tajam istrinya itu.

Severus memutar matanya malas. Ia kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada sang putra. Walaupun rasa hangat masih menjalari pipinya. James yang tidak suka di abaikan langsung menarik wajah Severus agar menatap matanya. Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, Al langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan bantal. Dan benar saja, setelah itu bibir James langsung melingkupi bibir Severus secarah penuh. Severus hanya bisa shock sebelum akhirnya meronta dari genggaman James. James ini bodoh atau idiot sih? Putra mereka ada disini. Bukannya melepas, James malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lelah melawan, Severus akhirnya pasrah dalam ciuman sang suami.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Al membuka bantal yang menutupi matanya. Ia dapat melihat sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan sang Daddy dan rona merah di wajah putih sang Papa. Al juga menyadari senyum tipis diwajah sang papa selain nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

"Sudah?" Tanya Al polos.

"Sudah kok, thanks Al" jawab James ceria.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya Al?" Tanya Severus berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Membiarkan apa?" Tanya Al masih memasang topeng polosnya.

"Entahlah" balas Severus kesal dan disambut tawa James dan Al.

Melihat dua orang tersayangnya tertawa, Severus tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Ya, walaupun putra bungsunya tidak ada disini. James yang menyadari senyuman di paras cantik Severus langsung menarik Severus kedalam pelukannya bersama dengan Al. Mendekap erat kedua orang tersayangnya. Hah, kurang Harry. Batinnya sedih. Al yang kini berada ditengah kedua orang tuanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar dan ceria. Kurang sang adik agar semuanya komplit. Dengan lembut James mengecup pucuk kepala Al dan Severus. Severus yang merasa wajahnya kembali memanas semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada James juga untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Tiga anggota keluarga Potter sudah berkumpul. Tinggal menjelaskan semuanya kepada Harry. Sepertinya mencuri hati Severus tidak sesukar yang James banyangkan. Ia sudah melihat senyuman bahagia diparas cantik itu lagi. Hanya tinggal menjaganya agar tetap bertahan selama mungkin. Menjelaskan pada putra bungsunya ini yang sedikit sulit menurut James. Mengingat Harry sudah menanamkan kebencian pada Severus sejak awal mereka bertatap muka.

Merasa tidak ada lagi pergerakan dari dua orang yang masih dalam pelukannya, James menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati bahwa keduanya sudah tertidur. Dengan lembut James menidurkan kepala Al kembali ke bantalnya. Dan menyelimuti Al dengan perlahan agar tidak mengusik tidur Al maupun Severus yang masih didalam dekapannya. Dan masih dengan mantra ilusi yang menempel, James menggendong Severus kembali ke quarternya. Membaringkannya pelan lalu menyelimutinya. Tak lupa sebuah kecupan di dahi James berikan sebelum keluar dan mencari kedua sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

~TBC~

Maaf dengan typo yang semakin merajalela~~

Kayanya Shie bakal update sekali sebulan deh, maaf ya kalo ngaret~~

Luv you~~

Nb: 10 review baru dipublish..

Shie pengen tahu tanggapan kalian tentang cerita Shie...

Please!!

Bye!!!


	13. Alberius Potter-Prince

Harry Potter bukan milik saya, karena kalau milik saya maka James tidak akan pernah mati dan akan menjadi pasangan Severus

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya Harry memiliki 'saudara' kembar, dan mereka bukanlah anak dari pasangan James-Lily tetapi anak dari pasangan James-Severus, dan bagaimana jika ketika penyerangan voldemort hanya Lily yang tewas? OOC garis keras!, OC!, typo, BxB! Slash!JamSev, DraRry, SBRl, m-preg, bad!manipulator!dumbledore, semi-Cannon..

DLDR!

Part 8

Ket: "Talking"

'Mind'

 _Flashback_

' **Surat** '

.: parseltongue :.

~14021402~

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Al keluar dari Hospital Wings, dan kini Al dan kelima temannya sedang berada di sudut paling gelap perpustakaan. Entah untuk apa. Raut wajah mereka berenam menunjukkan kesan serius. Beberapa buku tergeletak diatas meja. Perkamen, botol tinta dan pena bulu berserakan di sekitarnya. Sesekali satu dua orang berdehem atau bahkan hanya mendengus.

"Ehm.. Sebenarnya kita sedang melakukan apa?" Tanya Pansy memecah keheningan.

"Entah, aku pun tak tahu" balas Al polos dan yang lain pun bersweatdrop ria.

"Serius Al" ucap Daphne sambil memandng sahabatnya ini heran.

"Aku bukan Sirius Daph, aku Alberius okey" canda Al yang di hadiahi death glare dari kelima sahabatnya.

"Okey aku bercanda. Kita disini sedang mencari jalan untuk mencuri philosopher stone tanpa ketahuan Dumbles dan anak buahnya" jelas Al.

"Bilang dari tadi dong" ucap Draco setengah kesal.

"Tapi diam saja. Jangan sampai ketahuan Papa. Bahaya"

"Apa yang jangan sampai ketahuan olehku Al?" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Al. Serentak keenamnya menoleh kesumber suara dan menemukan Severus Snape-Potter sudah berdiri disana dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Woah! Astaga Professor kau mengejutkan kami!" Teriak Pansy saat tahu siapa yang berada dibelakang Al.

"Pansy shhttt... Jangan berisik nanti madam Pince mengusir kita" peringat Theo.

"Maaf" balas Pansy tak acuh.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang jelaskan hal apa yang tidak boleh aku ketahui?" Tanya Severus sambil mengambil tempat disebelah putra sulungnya.

"Janji tidak akan marah?" Tanya Al sambil menatap tajam mata kelam sang Papa.

"Tergantung. Kalau itu membahayakan nyawamu lagi. Aku akan marah Al" ucap Severus

"Uh... Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau memasang privasi sebentar Pa? Pweasee" pinta Al dengan puppy dog eyes nya.

"Baiklah. Dan jauhkan wajah itu dariku Alberius" ucap Severus lalu mulai merapal mantra silencing dan notice me not.

"Lalu, apa ide gila kalian?" Tanya Severus sambil menatap wajah muridnya satu persatu.

"Ini bukan ide kami Professor, ini semua ide Al" ucap Pansy dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Al.

"Al?"

"Kami- aku hanya ingin mencuri philosopher stone lalu membuat duplikatnya, menyimpan yang asli entah dimana asalkan jangan sampai Dumbless ataupun Old Voldy menemukannya" terang Al sambil menatap mata hitam itu sekali lagi. Menegaskan bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan rencananya.

"Aku akan membantumu Al. Well, get back to your room. It's almost curfew" ucap Severus lalu beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Al dan kelima temannya yang tersenyum lebar.

Lagi. Dua pasang iris emerald saling tatap. Kali ini bukan di Diagon Alley ataupun di taman Transfigurasi. Tapi di depan pintu masuk Great Hall. Satu pasang menatap yang lain dengan sorot kebencian dan juga harapan, dan sedikit kekecewaan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang dengan sorot sinis, angkuh, namun juga ada setitik penyesalan. Kilatan petir imajiner bisa dilihat dari kedua pasang emerald yang masih beradu tatap.

"Prince" ucap Harry sambil menggertakkan giginya. Hatinya masih sakit akibat perkataan Al beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Potty. Mana antek-antekmu? Tidak takut berjalan sendirian di kastil. Oh astaga aku lupa. Kau kan si Boy-Who-Lived tentu saja tidak takut" cibir Al dengan seringai andalannya terpasang di paras tampannya.

"Uhh... Aku jadi takut Al" ucap Pansy dengan nada mengejek sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Al.

"Ohh Pansy tak perlu takut, dia tidak akan berani menyentuh kita" ucap Draco memprovokasi.

"Kau!" Ucap Harry geram sambil mengambil tongkat nya dari sakunya. Dan ya, itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

"Mr. Potter. Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor karena menggunakan tongkat di koridor. Kau sama saja seperti ayahmu. Merasa bahwa sekolah ini miliknya. Sombong dan tak tahu aturan" ucap Severus dengan nada merendahkan. Iris obsidian nya sempat menunjukkan sirat kesedihan dan sakit ketika mengucapkan hal itu, namun langsung di tepisnya secepat datangnya.

"Dan kalian kenapa masih disini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian ada pelajaran? Pergi ke kelas kalian sekarang" perintah Severus tegas.

"Baik professor" ucap semuanya lalu langsung bergegas meninggalkan TKP.

-14031403-

Harry sedang duduk berdua bersama Demian di tepi black lake. Mengerjakan tugas transfigurasi sambil sesekali bercanda ria. Iris hijau Harry tampak sangat hidup dan ceria berbeda saat Al dkk berada disekitar. Terkadang Demian merasa heran, apasih masalah dua orang itu? Sepertinya tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Mereka seperti kakak adik yang sudah sangat akrab. Bahkan wajah mereka sangat mirip. Mungkin jika Alberius mau memakai kacamata bundar seperti Harry dan menggunakan seragam Gryffindor, semua orang pasti akan menganggapnya Harry.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas transfigurasi, Demian dan Harry menyandarkan diri di batang pohon di tepi black lake. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dalam diam di penghujung musim gugur. Namun, ketenangan mereka tak bertahan lama. Suara kekehan kecil langsung membuat mereka sedikit waspada. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan mereka mendapati Al dkk berada tak jauh dari mereka sedang bercanda ria. Saling berbisikan lalu terkekeh, entah apa yang mereka bincangkan.

"Hey Harry, aku boleh tanya?" Tanya Demian pada Harry yang menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Tanya apa?" Balas Harry tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau dan Al selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu?" Tanya Demian mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Entahlah Mian, aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku dan dia selalu bertengkar" jawab Harry.

"Aku seperti tahu kapan dia akan mulai mengerjaiku, atau kapan dia akan mulai mengejek kita. Dan aku seperti tahu bahwa Al itu tidak mungkin mengerjai kita sampai kelewatan, itulah kenapa aku selalu meladeninya. Aku juga merasa bahwa aku tahu dia, aku tahu bagaimana sifatnya, emosinya. Aku seperti sudah mengenal dia sejak lama" lanjut Harry.

"Seperti ada ikatan batin?" Tanya Demian yang dibalas anggukan oleh Harry. "Lalu ketika dia tidak memulai pertengkaran, kenapa kau yang memulainya?" Tanya Demjan lagi.

"Uhm... Aku hanya merasa iri padanya" jawab Harry. Demian yang sedikit bingung hanya menaikkam sebelah alis matanya. "Entahlah Mian, perasaan iri ini muncul sejak kejadian detensi bersama Professor Snape. Entah kenapa aku merasa iri pada Al karena Professor selalu melihat kearahnya. Aku iri pada Al karena dia bisa dekat dengan Professor Snape. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku harus iri dengan Al. Padahal seharusnya aku bahagia bukan? Karena jika aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Professor Snape, itu berarti aku tidak akan diawasi. Tapi tidak Mian, aku selalu merasa bahwa aku harus bisa menunjukkan pada Professor Snape bahwa aku bukan ayahku. Bahwa aku bisa lebih dari dia. Bahwa aku bukan the little spoiled kid. Aku selalu merasa bahwa aku harus bisa mendapatkan hati Professor kejam itu. Aku juga kadang memiliki feeling bahwa Professor Snape itu bagian dari keluargaku. Bahwa dia adalah orang terdekat yang aku punya selain Dad dan Al. Jangan tanya kenapa aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Al, aku juga tidak tahu" ucap Harry yang kini sedang menatap Black Lake.

"Aku merasa bahwa aku kenal Professor Snape lebih baik dari orang lain. Aku merasa bahwa Professor Snape itu selalu berbohong setiap kali dia mulai menghinaku. Dia seperti tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin menjadi anak manja hanya karena gelar ku sebagai anak yang bertahan hidup. Dia seperti selalu tahu tentang aku" lanjut Harry dengan sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lalu yang Quidditch itu, apa kau percaya bahwa Professor Snape yang melakukannya? Dan yang kejadian Troll itu, apa kau percaya bahwa Professor Snape memanggil Al untuk memujinya?" Tanya Demian, ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mempercayai bahwa Al dan Professor Snape adalah orang seburuk dan sejahat itu. Kau tahu, aku merasa bahwa setelah kita pergi Al menangis. Ia sepertinya merasa sangat sakit ketika kita mengatakan bahwa kita tidak mempercayainya. Dan lagi, ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia dipuji Professor Snape setelah kejadian Troll, aku malah merasa dia kena marah karena sudah mmbahayakan nyawanya. Dan suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika ia menceritakan hal itu pada kita. Seperti sedang menahan tangis dan amarah karena kita menyalahkannya. Dan aku juga yakin yang memantrai sapuku bukan Professor Snape. Ya, dia memang berkomat-kamit tapi, Professor Quirrell juga menatap kearahku intens. Jadi asumsiku, Professor Snape berusaha menjaga ku agar tidak jatuh karena sapuku dimantrai oleh Professor Quirrell" jelas Harry.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sependapat denganku Harry" ucap Demian sambil nyengir. "Aku juga memiliki feeling bahwa bukan mereka yang melakukannya"

 **-TBC-**

 **Mwehehehehe... Pendek kan? Tak apa lah~**

 **Selamat menikmati..**

 **Shie bakal slooowwwwww update jadi sabar aja ya beb~~**

 **Love you**


	14. Chapter ke sekian

Libur musim dingin datang dan berlalu tanpa banyak kejadian seru. Kecuali, kalau pertengkaran harian Al dan Harry itu dianggap seru maka serulah liburan kalian. Oh, atau saat Harry -dan Al- tidak sengaja memasuki kelas kosong yang terdapat Mirror of Erised di dalamnya. Memandang gambar besar keluarga mereka. James, Severus, Alberius, Harry dan seorang gadis kecil yang mereka tidak tahu namanya. Gadis yang imut menurut Al dan Harry. Entah mereka menyadari atau tidak mereka memiliki keinginan yang sama jauuuhhhhh di lubuk hati mereka. Al memandang gambar itu tanpa berkedip lima menit penuh /jangan tanya aku/ dan air mata yang menggenanang di pelupuk matanya. Berharap gambar di cermin itu menjadi nyata. Ia ingin keluarganya kembali utuh dan mungkin bertambah. Ia tidak terlalu mempersalahkan penambahan anggota baru. Itu artinya akan ada banyak orang yang bisa ia ajari cara menjahili dan ia ajari keindahan dari ramuan sama seperti sang papa saat mengajarinya. Dan Harry memandang gambar itu sedikit terkejut. Kenapa ada professor Snape di dalam gambar keluarga bahagianya? Dan kenapa Daddy nya dan professor Snape tampak sangat bahagia dan bahkan ugh... Berciuman? Dan gadis kecil diantara dirinya dan Al, kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan professor Snape? Bukankah gadis itu adiknya? Dan kenapa ada Al di dalam gambar itu? Apa mereka semua keluarganya? Apa professor Snape itu 'orang tua' nya yang lain? Harry baru menyadari kemiripan antara dirinya dengan professor Snape. Kulit pucat mereka sama, bentuk dan warna bibir mereka, dan bentuk wajah mereka. Sedangkan Al lebih mirip dengan Daddy nya. Semua ini membingungkannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Harry langsung menceritakan segalanya ke sang Daddy dan juga kedua pamannya itu. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa daddy nya menjawab 'biarkan waktu yang memberi jawaban Harry. Dan jauhi cermin buruk rupa itu' dan kedua pamannya tampak setuju dengan jawaban James. Dan itu membuat Harry semakin penasaran ingin mencari tahu hubungan di antara ayah tercintanya dengan professor pilih kasih nya itu. Dan Al juga menceritakan yang ia lihat kepada sang papa. Dan berbeda dengan Harry, Al mendapat jawaban sedikit positif dari sang papa, 'mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan bersama lagi? Siapa tahu' dengan sebuah senyum manis dan harapan yang juga terpancar dari sorot mata dan raut wajah sang papa.

-19088091-

Jauh di Grimmauld Place tampak dua lelaki dewasa sedang ber- cuddling ria di depan perapian sambil menikmati morning tea. Salah satu laki-laki yang memiliki rambut sandy brown menyenderkan kepala nya ke bahu partner nya, sedangkan yang berambut hitam melingkarkan tangan kiri nya di pinggang sang sandy brown. Menikmati kesunyian dan ketenangan pagi tanpa banyak pikiran. Namun, pikiran yang mereka coba kosongkan pagi ini malah terisi dengan adegan sang sahabat dengan keluarga kecilnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Siri, apa kau pikir mereka akan bisa bersama?" Tanya Remus sambil menatap mata Sirius serius -,-

"Tentu saja. Melihat apa yang telah berlalu selama ini itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil jika akhirnya mereka bersama. Aku sangat ingin melihat mereka kembali bersama" ucap Sirius sambil menatap lembut iris amber sang partner.

"Sama, aku juga ingin mereka kembali bersama. James dan Severus masih saling mencintai" ucap Remus sambil menghirup aroma teh nya.

"Mereka terlalu terlarut dengan semuanya. Apalagi James" ucap Remus lagi.

"Ya, tidak heran sih" balas Sirius sekenanya. Masih menikmati sesi cuddling bareng sang 'istri' tercinta.

"Kau pikir kapan mereka akan kembali bersatu?" Tanya Remus

"Secepatnya Remmy" balas Sirius sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Remus.

-09099090-

Harry berjalan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts sambil sesekali mengumpat kecil. Ia di kerjai Alberius Prince lagi. Dan kali ini Al sukses membuatnya malu di depan teman seasramanya itu. Dia belum pernah merasakan ingin membunuh seseorang seperti yang ia ingin lakukan kepada Al. Makhluk tak jelas itu sangat hobby mengerjainya. Tapi, terkadang jika Harry sedang ada dalam masalah Al selalu ada disana untuk menolongnya. Dan Harry semakin bingung dengan sifat Al itu. Ia jadi semakin mirip seorang kakak laki-laki yang usil namun perhatian. Dan Harry memang membutuhkan seorang kakak laki-laki. Dia butuh Al.

Harry segera berbalik dan mencari Al. Ia ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Al. Ia juga ingin menumpahkan semua beban pikirannya. Harry berlari mengelilingi koridor menuju danau hitam. Tempat biasa Al bersantai di daat seperti ini. Benar saja Harry menemukan Al di bawah pohon besar tempat ia biasa bersantai. Namun, kali ini Al tidak sendiri. Professor Snape juga ada di sana. Harry berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah mereka. Ia sangat penasaram dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sudah punya rencana Al?" Tanya Severus pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Belum ada Pa. Kalau Papa, sudah ada rencana?" Tanya Al balik.

"Papa?" Ucap Harry terkejut. Ia baru saja akan lari jika saja tangan Al tidak lebih dulu mencegatnya.

 _Al POV_

"Papa?" Ucap seseorang dari samping kananku. 'Damn! Itu Harry!' Segera saja tangannya ku genggam sebelum ia bisa melarikan diri. Aku melirik ke arah Papa dan melihat raut wajahnya juga sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Harry, dengarkan aku okey?" Ucap ku sambil menatap mata emeraldnya. Warna mata kami memang sama ternyata.

"K-kau putra Professor Snape? Jadi, selama ini Professor Snape selalu pilih kasih padamu karena kau putranya?" Tanya Harry yang masih shock.

"Ya, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya" pintaku pada Harry.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Harry sambil mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Aku ceritakan nanti" balasku dengan senyuman...

"Jadi benar ya kalau professor Snape pilih kasih padamu karena kau putranya... Ya kan?" Ucap Harry sambil cemberut.

"Hahahaha... Bukan Ickle Harry, itu karena aku hebat di pelajaran ramuan" balasku sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Sombong! Aku tahu ramuanku tidak akan pernah sebagus kau, tapi jangan melukai hatiku dengan menyombongkan diri seperti itu dong.. Kau menyebalkan Al" ucap Harry sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Oh, dia ngambek ternyata... Oh my... Adikku sangat imut... Dan dengan gemas aku menarik pipi kirinya.

"Aww!! Itu sakit Al!" Rintih Harry sambil memukul tangan kananku.

"Kau imut" balasku simple.

 _Normal POV_

"Aku tidak imut! Dan kau menyebalkan" balas Harry kesal.

"Kau sudah mengatakan aku menyebalkan dua kali Harry" balas Al datar.

"Ehm.. Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran kalian yang kekanak-kanakan itu?" Ucap Severus setelah bosan menonton pertengkaran kedua putranya itu.

"Eh... Aku lupa kalau Professor Snape ada disini. Maaf Professor" jawab Harry polos. Oh astaga... Betapa Severus ingin memeluk putra bungsunya itu.

"Ya, dan Al kita bahas hal itu lagi nanti. Ada beberapa hal juga yang ingin Papa tanyakan. Dan Mr. Potter jangan beritahu hal ini kepada siapapun. Termasuk teman teman singamu dan Professor Dumbledore" perintah Severus tegas.

"Untuk apa aku memberi tahu Professor Dumbledore? Pria tua itu sangat menakutkan. Tapi Professor, bagaimana jika kepala sekolah menggunakan Legillimens? Aku belum menguasai Occlumency" tanya Harry sedikit cemberut. Ia ingat kata Daddy nya bahwa Professor Dumbledore itu bisa membaca pikiran dengan menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan tatap matanya. Dan kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajarimu Occlumens" balas Severus.

"Aku mau" jawab Harry cepat.

"Baiklah temui aku di ruanganku setiap hari jum'at sampai minggu setelah makan malam, atau kapan pun ketika kau ada waktu. Tanya Al dimana ruanganku berada" ucap Severus sambil tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sehingga kau harus memakai mikroskop elektron untuk melihatnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Professor!" Ucap Harry sambil menarik Severus kedalam pelukan. Harry melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Severus dengan erat, serta membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang Professor terkejam se-Hogwarts itu. Untung Severus sudah memasang mantra Notice-Me-Not di sekitar mereka. Dan dengan perlahan ia membalas pelukan Harry. Melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh putra bungsunya itu. Mengelus surai hitam berantakan miliknya yang sangat identik dengan kakak dan juga ayahnya. Severus harus menghentikan pelukannya ketika ia merasa jubahnya basah. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajah Harry untuk menatapnya.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Severus lembut. Damn! Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan topeng dingin dan tak pedulinya jika berada di dekat keluarganya.

"Maaf Professor. Harry tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya di peluk Mommy. Dan ketika Professor memeluk Harry, rasanya sangat hangat. Harry jadi teringat Mom" ucap Harry pelan nyaris berbisik. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua manik emerald nya.

Dengan perlahan Severus menghapus air mata Harry. "Ibumu pasti sangat bangga, kau adalah anak yang hebat Harry" ucap Severus dengan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. 'Ya, aku sangat bangga Harry' batinnya menambahkan. "Nah sekarang kembalilah bukankah kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Al?" Ucap Severus lagi.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu sekali lagi?" Tanya Harry malu. Dan Severus langsung menarik Harry kedalam dekapannya lagi. Tak lupa sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala Harry ia berikan. "Terima kasih Professor. Kau tahu, aku merasa bahwa kau adalah ibuku" gumam Harry di dada Severus sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah Al.

"Aku tidak ada yang meluk nih?" Tanya Al dengan nada sakit hati yang dibuat-buat. Harry yang entah mengapa merasa sangat bahagia langsung memeluk Al erat.

"Nah sekarang kau sudah ku peluk" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah baiklah aku sudah di peluk. Ayo, aku tahu tempat untuk berdiskusi tanpa takut di ganggu makhluk tak jelas" balas Al sambil menggenggam tangan Harry.

"Bukannya kau ya makhluk tak jelas itu" ucap Harry polos dan di sambut tawa Al dan senyuman geli dari Severus.

"Hahahaha... Kau benar. Sudahlah, ayo! Dah Pa!" Balas Al sambil menarik tangan kanan Harry menjauhi Severus

"Bye Professor Snape! Dan terima kasih!" Ucap Harry yang masih di tarik oleh Al menuju hanya Al yang tahu kemana.

-TBC-

Hay! Lama ya updatenya? Maaf~~

Idenya macet.

RnR baby!!

And I love you All!!!!!!

#maafdenganketidaknyamanannya

#maafgajetingkatdewa


	15. chapter pokoknya

Al menarik Harry ke tepi hutan terlarang. Agak jauh dari gubuk Hagrid, jadi apa pun yang mereka bicarakan tidak akan di dengar oleh siapa-siapa kecuali para Centaurs.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Harry?" Tanya Al sambil menatap manik emerald Harry serius.

"Ehm... Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku memberitahu siapa pun soal hubunganmu dengan Professor Snape?" Tanya Harry setelah berfikir beberapa saat.

"Karena tidak ada yang tahu jika Professor Snape adalah Papa ku. Yah, kecuali sahabat-sahabatku sih" jawab Al.

"Ohh.. Baiklah aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa. Aku janji!" Ucap Harry dengan senyuman manis.

"Oh ya, kau menemuiku pasti ada sesuatu kan? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Al sambil menyamankan dirinya di bawah pohon. Harry pun mengikuti contoh Al untuk duduk di bawah pohon. Tapi, bukan untuk bersandar melainkan tidur di pangkuan Al.

"Kenapa kau selalu menjahiliku?" Tanya Harry sambil menatap manik emerald Al bingung.

"Karena itu menyenangkan untuk menjahilimu. Itu sudah seperti bagian dari diriku. Jadi, sehari tanpa menjahilimu itu rasanya kurang komplit" jawab Al jujur.

"Dasar... Em.. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" cicit Harry pelan. Jujur ia sangat nervous saat ini.

"Ya?" Balas Al sambil menatap manik hijau Harry.

"Who are you? Why i always feel safe around you? And why i always jealous if Professor Snape treat you with kindness? Are we have a connection? Are you my brother?" Tanya Harry beruntun.

"Me? I'm Alberius Prince. Because i always feel like i have to protect you. I don't know why you always feel jealous. There's no need to be jealous. That's always be a maybe. I don't sure yet.. Why didn't ask your father or maybe Professor Snape?" Jawab Al santai. Well, setidaknya jawabannya tidak bohong.

"Okay... But, can we be friend?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Of course. You also can be my lil bro" ucap Al sambil mengelus ranbut Harry lembut.

"Thank you brother" balas Harry sambil menguap sebelum terbang ke dunia mimpi. Siapa sangka paha Al adalah bantal ternyaman yang pernah ia rasakan. Apalagi dengan elusan lembut tangan Al di kepalanya. Al menatap wajah tidur Harry yang damai. Dan ia pun mengikuti jejak Harry untuk terlelap, menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

~10052018~

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak satu jam yang lalu, akan tetapi Demian masih belum bisa menemukan sahabat kecilnya itu. Manik ambernya terus berputar ke segala arah untuk mencari petunjuk tentang sahabatnya yang hobby mencari masalah itu. Demian memacu kakinya untuk mengelilingi Hogwarts sekali lagi. Dan kali ini ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan sepupunya Draco di koridor dekat kelas Transfigurasi.

"Draco! Apa kau lihat Harry?" Tanya Demian langsung. Suaranya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak. Apa kau lihat Al? Aku belum melihatnya sejak siang tadi" jawab Draco dengan nada khawatir yang sama. Ia bisa dibunuh Professor Snape jika ia tidak menemukan Alberius.

"Mau mencari bersama?" Tanya Demian. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Harry. Draco hanya mengangguk.

"Hey, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu tentang Al" ucap Demian beberapa menit setelah mereka melakukan pencarian kedua sahabat mereka itu.

"Hm?" Gumam Draco tanpa membalikkan wajahnya, ia sepertinya harus mencari di bawah meja atau di dalam lemari.

"Al itu... Menurutmu dia seperti apa? Kau kan sahabatnya jadi ya, pasti persepsimu tentang Al pasti berbeda dari kami yang hanya mengenal Al lewat ejekannya saja" ucap Demian sambil mengendikkan bahunya 'sok' cuek. Ia benar-benar penasaran tahu.

"Al itu membingungkan. Kau akan selalu menganggap dia orang yang jahat dan keji sampai kau bisa membuka topengnya. Dia benar-benar seorang Slytherin kau tahu. Dengan segala topeng polos dan jahatnya itu. Kalau jahil, itu ada dalam darahnya" jawab Draco otomatis. Ya, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sepertinya jahil sejak lahir.

"Oh ya, kau sadar tidak kalau Al dan Harry itu sangat mirip? Mereka benar-benar seperti saudara kembar jika kau perhatikan dengan seksama" ucap Demian sambil sesekali memanggil nama Harry.

"Kenapa kau mau memperhatikan wajah Al dengan seksama? Kau menyukai Al ya Mian? Astagaaaaaaa" ucap Draco penuh drama dan terkikik kecil ketika melihat wajah sepupunya hampir semerah buah apel yang ranum. Dan langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum sepupunya itu menyangkal apapun.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia, ya kau tahulah notice-me-not charm dan semua akan mengabaikannya. Aku pernah bertanya hal itu padanya. Dan kau tahu jawabannya? Dia hanya tertawa dan berkata 'Aku? Mirip Harry Potter? Hahahaha... Tidak lucu Dray' dan langsung pergi begitu saja. That little shit" balas Draco dengan berusaha mengimitasi suara Alberius Prince sebisa mungkin.

"Language. Kau mencium ibumu dengan mulut seperti itu?" /i kinda got avengers preference here/ tegur Demian.

"Oh ayolah Mian! Bahkan ibumu memiliki kata-kata umpatan lebih banyak dari pada satu Hogwarts di kumpulkan!" Keluh Draco pada sepupunya itu.

"Well, that's my Ma. Not me. Jadi kemana kita harus mencari dua makhluk astral itu?" Tanya Demian yang sudah mulai lelah mencari sahabat ajaibnya itu.

"Hutan terlarang" jawab Draco simpel. "Apa? Hanya tempat itu yang belum kita jelajahi Mian. Lagi pula aku masih sayang nyawaku. Kepala asramaku akan memutilasiku dan menjadikanku bahan ramuan jika aku tidak menemukan murid kesayangannya" sambung Draco saat melihat tatapan dari sepupunya itu.

"Eh.. Jadi Al memang murid kesayangnnya Professor Snape? Ku pikir itu hanya candaan" ucap Demian sedikit terkejut. Siapa sangka rumor tentang Alberius Prince sang pangeran ramuan kesayangan Greasy git from dungeon itu benar.

"Ya, itu benar" well, Draco tidak bisa memberitahukan sepupunya bahwa Al itu anak Professor Snape kan?

Dan dengan perlahan Draco dan Demian pun berjalan menuju hutan terlarang. Menyusuri tepi hutan itu dengan hati-hati sambil sesekali meneriaki nama kedua makhluk yang sudah menghilang sejak jam makan siang tadi.

~12102018~

Tak jauh dari tempat Draco dan Demian, dua orang anak laki-laki bermanik emerald kembar perlahan membuka mata mereka. Kedua pasang manik hijau itu menyapu kesekeliling mereka untuk memastikan dimana posisi mereka saat ini. Setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka masih berada di hutan terlarang mereka merasa sedikit tenang. Mereka bisa mendengar samar-samar suara sahabat mereka meneriaki nama mereka. Setelah meregangkan otot sebentar Harry pun bangun dan menolong Al untuk bangkit. Al bisa merasakan kakinya sedikit kebas karena di tiduri Harry selama berjam-jam.

"Kita ketiduran" ucap Al santai.

"Aku tahu jenius" balas Harry sarkas.

"Astaga aku baru menjadi sudaramu satu hari dan kau sudah mengambil beberapa kebiasaanku? Oh my... Sepertinya kau perlu di sucikan Harry. Aku tidak mau adik kecilku yang manis dan polos berubah menjadi anak nakal yang hobi menjahili orang tanpa sebab" ceramah Al panjang lebar.

"Emm... Bukannya itu kau? Kau kan yang memiliki hobi untuk menjahili orang kapan pun dan dimana pun?" Tanya Harry dengan memiringkan kepalanya kekiri sedikit.

"Ah! Untunglah adikku yang polos dan lugu masih disini. Ya aku tahu hobiku apa Rry. Jangan ingatkan lagi. Dan hush jangan beritahu siapa pun. Aku tidak ingin perhatian mereka" jawab Al sambil menatap manik emerald Harry yang sama persis dengan matanya dengan kilat jahil dimatanya.

"Selama bukan aku yang jadi objek kejahilanmu Al" balas Harry santai.

"Mana bisa?! Kau target favourite ku Harry. Aku-aku tidak bisa berhenti menjahilimu" keluh Al dramatik.

"Sudahlah ayo Cari mereka sebelum mereka tersesat di hutan" ucap Harry sambil menarik lengan Al keluar dari hutan tempat mereka berbicara dan beristirahat tadi.

Sambil sesekali menjahili Harry akhirnya Al dan Harry pun keluar dari tempat istirahat mereka dan mendapati Draco dan Demian tepat di depan mereka.

"Sudah pacarannya?" Tanya Draco datar. Namun ada kilat cemburu dimatanya karena Al bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Harry.

"Belum. Kami baru ingin melanjutkannya di kastil benar kan Harry?" Jawab Al dengan nada menggoda Draco tanpa melihat sepasang manik amber yang sedikit buram karena sakit. Entah sakit apa.

"Oh maaf sudah mengganggu kencan kalian" ucap Draco dengan penekanan penuh di kata kencan lalu berbalik menuju kastil secepat yang ia bisa. Apa-apaan Al itu, diakan tahu kalau Draco suka pada Harry.

"Hahahahahahaha... Astaga dia memakan omonganku begitu saja hahahahahha... Ternyata benar cemburu itu monster yang sangat berbahaya. Oh my perutku sakit... Hahahahaha" tawa Al lepas begitu melihat sahabat baiknya pergi dengan ekspresi cemburu dan sakit hati yang begitu kentara di wajah sang Malfoy junior yang biasanya sedatar tembok itu. Hey, Malfoy tidak menunjukkan emosinya.

"Kau kejam Al. Dia itu sahabatmu" ucap Harry ketika ia melihat Al tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Draco pergi dengan ekspresi marah. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Draco harus marah ketika Al berkata mereka belum selesai berkencan. Mereka kan tidak berkencan. Al itu kan kakaknya sekarang.

"Emm, sepertinya aku harus kembali agar tidak mengganggu kalian" ucap Demian dengan nada sakit yang hampir mirip Draco tadi.

"Eits.. Tunggu Demian. Kau mempercainya juga?" Tanya Al setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Loh, kalian tidak?" Tanya Demian menggantung. Rasa sakit di dadanya sedikit berkurang.

"For God's sake! Aku masih sebelas tahun. Se-be-las. Oh my... Aku bisa di cincang jika sudah memikirkan tentang kekasih di umur segini oleh papaku tahu!" Ucap Al kesal. Astaga ia tak menyangka bahwa dua orang mempercayai ucapannya. Dua. Bayangkan itu. Dan mereka berdua adalah orang yang seharusnya tahu lebih baik tentang Al dan Harry daripada yang lainnya.

"Ah sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dorm masing-masing. Dan Rry, sampai besok! Aku akan menceritakan padamu banyak hal tentang prank ku. Dan Demi, jaga Harry untukku. Dia adik yang baru saja ku adopsi. Jadi jangan sampai dia terluka atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Oh ya, jangan lupa beri dia makan dia sangat kurus untuk anak semuran kita. Dan pastikan dia tidur tepat waktu dan ingatkan dia untuk mengerjakan semua pr nya dan juga-"

"Stop. Aku tahu. Jaga Harry dan pastikan dia tetap hidup. Ya, itu yang selama ini aku lakukan Al, tidak perlu pengulangan. Kau seperti seekor induk ayam" potong Demian sebelum Al mulai mother hen mode nya.

Al mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit karena di bilang induk ayam oleh Demian. "Baiklah sampai besok! Dan terima kasih Demi" ucap Al lalu mengecup pipi Demian dan kening Harry sebelum berlari menuju asrama Slytherin.

Demian hanya bisa mematung saat Al berlari setelah mencium pipinya. Kepalanya memutar kata-kata Draco tadi _Kau menyukai Al ya Mian?_. Apakah benar? Ah, sebaiknya ceritakan hal ini pada Pa dan Ma. Ya Demian tahu bahwa Remus tidak suka di panggil Ma, tapi dia anak dua orang Marauders ingat?

"Mian kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Harry yang mengembalikan Demian kepada kenyataan.

"Ya, aku baik Harry. Ayo kembali ke asrama. Sebentar lagi jam malam" balas Demian masih dengan kedua pipi yang terasa hangat.

~10122018~

Sesampainya di dorm Slytherin Draco langsung menuju kamar yang ia bagi bersama Al dan membanting pintu kamar mereka keras. Beberapa orang yang mendengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah ruangan anak kelas satu itu hanya terkejut sedikit dan memasang ekspresi heran. Tidak biasanya pangeran Slytherin itu marah seperti ini. Tak lama Severus datang dari arah ruangannya. Dan hanya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis ia bertanya pada para murid yang masih berkumpul di ruang rekreasi. Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan atau mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. Selang beberapa detik pintu asrama kembali terbuka. Kini oleh sang pangeran Ramuan Alberius Prince. Rambutnya yang sudah berantakan tambah kacau karena berlari. Nafasnya tampak tersengal-sengal sepertinya ia berlari untuk mengejar Draco.

"Nah Mr.Prince, peduli untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan dari mana saja kau baru kembali beberpa menit sebelum jam malam?" Tanya Severus sambil memperhatikan putranya dari atas kebawah.

"Itu hanya kesalah pahaman kok Professor. Dan aku sepertinya ketiduran di hutan terlarang" ucap Al sedikit merasa bersalah. Ingat hanya sedikit.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Semua temanmu mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Severus datar lalu kembali ke ruangannya.

Setelah Severus pergi, Al langsung di kerubungi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain seperti gula di kerubungi semut. Semua meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi pada sang pewaris Malfoy itu. Dan Al hanya menjawab bahwa ia hanya sedikit berlebihan ketika menggoda Draco tadi. Dan ia harus buru-buru minta maaf pada si pirang itu sebelum dia memulai perang dunia ke tiga.

Dengan perlahan Al membuka pintu kamar tempat ia berbagi ruangan dengan Draco. Tampak si pirang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya merengut. Kalau bukan kondisinya seperti ini mungkin Al akan memotret temannya saat ini. Lumayan bahan blackmail. Dengan perlahan Al menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju tempat sahabatnya merengut.

"Hey, aku minta maaf okey? Aku tahu kata-kataku tadi agak keterlaluan" ucap Al sambil duduk di ujung tempat tidur Draco.

"Agak katamu? Kau tahu kan aku menyukainya? Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama Al! Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dan itu tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan kau?! Kau baru disini. Kau baru saja mengenalnya dan lihat?! Kau sudah berani merebutnya dariku!" Teriak Draco pada sahabatnya itu. Beruntunglah setiap kamar sudah tersedia silencing spell dan privacy spell, jadi orang lain tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang terjadi disini. Kecuali kepala asrama mereka.

"Merlin's sake Draco aku tahu! Aku tahu! Makanya aku minta maaf! Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Harry selain hubungan kakak dan adik. Aku menganggap Harry sebagai adikku sendiri dan kau tahu itu. Dan kau juga tahu bahwa Papa ku akan memutilasi ku jika aku sudah berpikir tentang kekasih saat ini! Aku masih sebelas tahun astaga!" Balas Al geram. Astaga tak bisakah sahabatnya ini membedakannya? Ia hanya bercanda Merlin's sake.

"Tunggu kau hanya bercanda?" Tanya Draco setelah beberapa menit hening. Sepertinya kata-kata Al baru saja selesai terproses di otaknya.

"Kau tahu aku seperti apa Dray. Dan kau masih saja jatuh kedalam semua kejahilanku? Ku pikir kau akan belajar dari kesalahan Theo" balas Al sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Astaga, dia sudah pernah menjebak Theodore Nott dengan cara yang sama. Seharusnya sahabatnya yang lain sudah tahu bahwa ia sangat suka menjahili mereka.

"Sialan kau Al" ucap Draco sambil melempar bantal ke arah Al.

"Jadi peace?" Tanya Al setelah berhasil menghindar dari lempaean bantal Draco. Dan Draco hanya mengangguk sebelum menarik dirinya untuk tidur. Tenaganya cukup terkuras akibat teriak-teriak tadi.

~10122018~

 _Hello Baby!! I'm Back!!!!_

 _Udah cukup panjang belum? Udah lah ya..._

 _Maaf mengganggu pagi buta kalyan mansteman_

 _InsyaAllah kalo gak natal tahun baru shie pub new chap_

 _Wuf yu guysss_

 **Shieraaaaaaa**


	16. chapter

"Aku sudah mendapatkan batunya" ucap Al saat dia dan teman-temannya memulai acara mingguan mereka, bergosip. Ia Al tahu itu kebiasaan cewe tapi terkadang kau bisa mencari bahan kejahilan menarik dengan bergosip.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah tempat itu di jaga khusus?" Tanya Theo penasaran.

"Yah, tentu saja sangat khusus. Seekor Cerberus yang bisa kau jinakkan dengan musik, devil's snare, kunci terbang, catur raksasa, troll, dan teka teki ramuan.. Wahhh sangat luar biasa bukan?" Sarkas Al.

"Tidak usah menggunakan nada itu padaku Al" sahut Theo facepalm.

"Serius? Hanya itu jebakannya? Dasar kepala sekolah gila!" Seru Pansy terkejut. Astaga ini yang namanya sekolah sihir terhebat di Inggris Raya? For God's sake semua jebakan itu hanya lelucon.

Draco hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Beruntung Al sudah lebih dulu memasang privacy spell, silencing spell dan juga notice-me-not charm, kalau tidak mungkin mereka sudah ditendang Madam Pince dari perpustakaan. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan saat ini. Mau di taruh di mana wajahnya? Hello, dia itu seorang Malfoy.

"Menakjubkan kan Pans, aku bahkan ingin berteriak frustasi melihat semua jebakannya" balas Al sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lelah.

"Jadi, kau bawa kemana batu itu Al?" Tanya Blaise yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan teman-temannya itu.

"Papa. Kami sedang berusaha membuat replikanya. Lalu akan kami kembalikan ke Nicholas Flamel" jawab Al santai.

"Jangan lupa bilang ke Nicholas bahwa temannya itu sudah gila. Benar-benar gila" sambung Pansy.

"Hey, Potter dan teman-temannya datang kesini" ucap Daphne yang sedari tadi diam. Dan dengan segera Al langsung menghilangkan semua mantra yang mengelilingi mereka. Dan mereka langsung membahas pelajaran mereka.

"Hay Al!" Sapa Harry ceria.

"Harry, apa sih yang kita lakukan disini? Mereka itu Slimy snake. Kau bisa di sakiti mereka" ucap Ron yang tampak setengah ikhlas ikut Harry.

"Hay Rry, ada apa?" Balas Al tanpa memperdulikan Ron.

"Kapan kita akan melakukannya?" Tanya Harry

"Tak sabaran eh? Temui aku setelah makan malam di entrance hall, okay? Jangan terlambat atau aku akan meninggalkanmu. Dan jangan harap mata itu akan berguna padaku. Aku sudah lebih dulu mematenkannya" jawab Al sambil menatap mata hijau Harry datar. Hah! Dia pikir dia bisa menggunakan puppy eyes untuk Al? Mustahil. Al lebih dulu memakai itu untuk sang papa dan sepertinya papa mulai imun dengan mata itu. Al harus mencari cara baru untuk meluluhkan hati papanya.

"Kau kejam. Aku membencimu. Kau menyebalkan. Kakak macam apa kau? Dasar tak punya hati" balas Harry sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya imut.

"Ku tak peduli~ lalalala~" ucap Al sambil menutup telinganya.

"Harry kenapa kau harus peduli padanya? Dia memang kejam kok. Semua orang tahu itu" ucap Hermione dengan nada bossy seperti biasa.

"Dengar ya miss Know-it-all kau tak tahu apa-apa soal Al. Jadi shut your fucking mouth sebelum aku menyumpalnya dengan kotoran anjing" desis Pansy berbahaya. Siapa dia pikir dirinya? Hanya karena dia memiliki julukan sebagai penyihir terpintar dia pikir dia bisa mengata-ngatai sahabatnya? Hah! Bahkan Al dan Draco jauh lebih pintar dari dirinya. Dan Pansy juga yakin kalau Potter dan Black itu lebih pintar dari Granger sialan satu ini.

"Diam kau dasar Slimy Snake! Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu disini! Dan jangan pernah hina Hermione lagi! Kalian hanya lah penyihir hitam menjijikkan yang tidak pantas berada di Hogwarts dan mengenal Harry Potter karena disini tempatnya para penyihir putih seperti keluargaku!" Seru Ron tidak terima.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut?" Tanya Madame Pince yang sudah berada di belakang Demian Black.

"Tidak apa Madame. Ini si Weasley, dia sepertinya tidak suka jika Potter berteman dengan Al. Padahal kan itu tidak salah. Benar kan Madame?" Tanya Blaise dengan sebuah senyum. Astaga Demian ternyata bisa berbahaya juga. Cepat sekali ia memanggil penjaga perpustakaan galak itu.

"Mr. Weasley keluar dari perpustakaanku sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu murid-muridku yang butuh ketenangan di tempat ini. Dan jangan memasuki perpustakaanku dalam waktu seminggu kedepan. Atau aku akan memberitahu kepala asramamu Professor McGonagall agar kau diberi detensi. Mengerti?" Ucap Madame Pince tegas. Ron hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Dan kalian. Jangan ada keributan lagi" ancam Madame Pince sebelum kembali ke meja pengawasannya.

"Thanks Demi" ucap Al dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah.. I-itu tak masalah. Kami permisi dulu. Ayo Harry" balas Demian lalu menarik Harry keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Demian! Harry! Tunggu aku!" Seru Hermione lalu berlari mengejar kedua temannya itu.

"Menyebalkan" gumam keenam murid Slytherin itu kesal.

-01012019-

Demian menarik lengan Harry sampai ke pohon besar di tepi danau hitam. Tempat mereka berdua bersantai dari rutinitas sehari-hari. Menyamankan diri dengan menyandar kebatang pohon yang kokoh itu, Demian menyuruh Harry untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama Hermione datang dengan napas sedikit terengah. Sepertinya ia berlari mengejar Demian dan Harry sampai kesini.

"Kau kejam Demian. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Hermione setelah selesai mengatur napasnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengikutiku Hermione. Dan bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Harry berdua saja" balas Demian datar. Moodnya sedang kacau hari ini. Dan itu karena Ronald Billius Weasley dan Hermione Jean Granger. Mereka seharusnya bisa berada di perpustakaan lebih lama dengan Al dan teman-temannya. Tapi, lihatlah. Si Weasley dan Granger berhasil mengacaukan semuanya.

"Baiklah" ucap Hermione singkat sebelum berlari menuju Gryffindor tower.

"Nah Harry, jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?" tanya Demian sambil menatap mata Harry tajam.

"Pasang privacy wards dulu Mian. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padamu" balas Harry santai. Dan dengan sedikit menggerutu Demian pun memasang notice-me-not dan Silencio.

"Sudah. Jelaskan" tegas Demian.

"Mian tahu kan kalau Al kemarin jahili Harry lagi. Jadi waktu Harry mau balik ke asrama Harry berpikir, Al itu jahil tapi selalu ada pas Harry butuh. Harry jadi ngerasa Al itu kakaknya Harry. Ya udah Harry balik lagi nyari Al di sekitar sini. Al lagi bicara sama Professor Snape. Lalu Al nyeret Harry ke Hutan Terlarang. Harry ceritain semua ke Al. Terus Al bilang Harry boleh jadi adiknya Al. Terus kita ketiduran. Dan sisanya Mian tahu" jelas Harry sesingkat dan sejelas mungkin.

"Tentang ajakan Al tadi, itu apa? Kenapa Al memintamu untuk menemuinya di Entrace Hall setelah makan malam nanti?" Tanya Demian yang masih penasaran dengan interaksi antara sahabatnya dan seseorang yang mirip sahabatnya dari asrama ular itu.

"Oh itu! Professor Snape janji akan mengajariku occlumency. Kau tahukan Professor Dumbledore itu bisa membaca pikiran kita. Jadi, aku tidak ingin Professor Dumbledore mengetahui sesuatu yang rahasia dari kepalaku. Dan Professor Snape sudah berbaik hati ingin mengajarinya padaku!" Jelas Harry bahagia. Entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti pokoknya ia sekarang merasa bahagia karena akan bertemu Professor Snape nanti malam. Harry jadi tidak sabar.

"Benarkah? Bolehkah aku ikut? Please Harry~" rengek Demian. Demian ingin ikut pokoknya. Biar bisa lama-lama sama Al. Eh...

"Kau ingin belajar occlumency atau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Al?" Tanya Harry polos.

"Ah.. Uhm... Menghabiskan waktu dengan Al!" Seru Demian cepat. "Eh!! Occlumency maksudku, occlumency" ralat Demian cepat. Dan wajahnya terasa sangat panas sekarang.

"Hahahahahaha... Mian, Mian. Kau lucu sekali sih. Baiklah nanti malam ikut saja denganku, okey?" Putus Harry santai dan mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi di awal musin semi ini.

Demian yang merasa wajahnya masih sangat panas hanya menggumamkan 'ya' dengan sangat pelan sebelum menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Astaga! Apa-apaan tadi jawabannya. Malu Mian Mama... Malu... Duh... Mana Harry denger lagi. Oh God. Mian cuma bisa berharap semoga Harry gak mengirim laporan yang aneh-aneh ke rumah. Habis dia nanti di goda sama Pa dan Ma sampe sepuluh ribu tahun kedepan. Baka Mian!

-01012019-

"Ada apa Al?" Tanya Daphne setelah Granger melarikan diri dari perpustakaan.

"Occlumency lesson. Harry tidak menyukai kambing tua itu" balas Al setelah memasang semua wards yang tadi mereka pakai.

"Astaga?! Kau brcanda kan Prince?" Tanya Pansy tidak percaya.

"Nope~ dia memergokiku sedang berbicara dengan papa. Ya, dia tahu aku anak Professor Snape. Itu alasan kenapa papa mau memberikan pelajaran occlumency di tempat pertama" jelas Al sambil menatap mata kelima temannya satu persatu.

"Jadi, nanti malam kau tidak kembali ke ruang rekreasi?" Tanya Draco.

"Yeps! Aku akan menginap di ruangan papa" jawab Al sambil nyengir lebar.

"Enak ya yang punya orang tua sebagai professor sendiri. Bisa nginep di ruangannya kalo lagi bosen atau lagi berantem sama temen" keluh Blaise sambil menyoret-nyoret perkamen yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

"Kau cemburu Hitam? Makanya suruh ibumu untuk bejerja disini agar kau bisa puas tidur di tempat selain dormitory mu" oceh Pansy.

"Diam kau Pans. Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu" balas Blaise tidak terima.

"He! Sesukakulah! Kan yang ngomong aku kok malah sewot" sewot Pansy panas.

"Diam kalian berdua! Kalau kalian tidak diam ku suruh Al menikahkan kalian!" Ancam Theo yang mulai jengah mendengar perdebatan dua makhluk yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Kok aku sih yang menikahkan mereka berdua?" Tanya Al yang heran kenapa ia bisa di seret-seret dalam kekacauan ini sih?

"Sesuka hatiku lah" balas Theo dengan watadosnya.

"Gak bisa gitu dong! Kan kamu yang kesel kok aku yang kena imbasnya sih?" Ucap Al tak terima.

"Udah ah diem. Aku juga gak bakal mau kok dinikahi sama makhluk iten gak jelas kaya si Blaise ini" ucap Pansy datar.

"Astaga Pans kau kejam" Al pura-pura terkejut.

"Diam Al!" "Berisik Al!" sahut Draco dan Daphne bersamaan. Dan di balas dengan Al yang hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menggumam sahabat terburuk di dunia pelan.

"Oh ya, kau seriusan berteman dengan Potter, Al?" Tanya Daphne setelah suasana kembali tenang.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Al heran.

"Bukannya kami tidak menyetujui hal itu Al, hanya saja ini Potter. Mereka itu seperti tangan kanannya kambing tua itu" jawab Theo berusaha menjelaskan alasan mereka pada Al.

"Kalian tidak percaya jika Harry itu tidak menyukai kambing tua penikmat sherbet lemon itu?" Tanya Al sekali lagi.

"Al, kau pernah cerita bahwa Potter tidak mempercayaimu bahwa bukan Professor Snape yang memantrai sapunya" ucap Blaise kali ini.

"Dia hanya shock Zabini" sahut Al.

"Tapi kan Al, tetap. Dia itu Potter, dia seorang Gryffindor" ucap Pansy.

"Maksud kalian aku tidak bisa berteman dengan anak asrama singa?" Tanya Al mulai kesal.

"Bukan Al, kami tahu kok kalau kau berteman dengan pewaris Longbottom itu dan juga the Weasley twins. Tapi ini Potter, Al. Potter" ucap Theo sekali lagi.

"Oh, jadi kalian tidak percaya padaku? Terserah" balas Al datar. Ia sudah muak sekarang. Seharusnya kan sahabat-sahabatnya itu bisa mendukungnya.

"Al kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Draco pelan. Sahabatnya yang satu ini terkenal memiliki mood swing ter-wow se-Slytherin. Ia bisa merubah moodnya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Hm" Okey, Al marah. Tamat riwayat quintet Slytherin.

"Al, kami hanya bercanda. Kami percaya padamu kok" bujuk Daphne.

"Hn" gumam Al sambil membaca buku paket Charmnya.

"Al? Please jangan marah dong" kali ini Pansy yang membujuk. Bisa gawat kalau Al ngambeknya lama-lama. Apalagi kalau Professor Snape tahu. Hiiih... Serem. Tatapan matanya itu loh seolah berkata aku-sangat-kecewa-pada-kalian.

"Berisik" ucap Al lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari perpustakaan. Dan kelima anak ular yang lain hanya bisa menatap punggung Al yabg semakin mengecil dengan tatapan nanar. Mati mereka.

Al melangkahkan kakinya kesal keluar dari perpustakaan. Teman-temannya itu memang benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Karena dia itu seorang Potter, Al. Hah! Kalau mereka tahu bahwa Al itu juga Potter apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Meninggalkannya? Mengucilkannya? Terserah sajalah, Al tidak peduli lagi. Dan dengan perasaan sedikit kesal Al mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya. Dan itu... Ke tempat Harry dan Demian sedang bersantai menikmati semilir lembut angin musim semi yang masih agak dingin. Al pun memposisikan dirinya di antara Harry dan Demian dengan Harry di sebelah kiri Al dan Demian di sebelah kanannya. Perlahan Al mengikuti jejak mereka, namun dengan kepala yang menyandar ke bahu Demian.

Demian yang merasa bahu kirinya memberat sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati rambut hitam berantakan dengan santainya menggunakan bahunya sebagai sandaran. Baru saja Demian ingin melontarkan kata-kata protes sebelum sebuah suara yang yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya menginterupsi.

"Pinjam bahumu ya Demi. Sebentar saja. Aku sedang kesal saat ini" ucap Al tanpa melihat ke arah Demian.

"Al?" Tanya Harry yang terbangun dari tidur siangnya karena mendengar suara saudaranya itu.

"Hey Rry, oh ya boleh aku makan malam bersama kalian di meja Singa?" Tanya Al masih dengan kepala yang menyabdar di bahu Demian.

"Tentu saja" balas Harry singkat sebelum memposisikan ulang dirinya. Kini ia memiliki paha Al sebagai bantal dan kembali memejamkan matanya melanjutkan tidur siangnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Yah, dia tidur lagi. Kau tidak tidur Demi?" Gumam Al pelan di telinga Demian.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku bodoh" gerutu Demian pelan. Untung Al tidak menghadap kearahnya. Kalau tidak tamat sudah Demian dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Baiklah kembalilah tidur. Night Demi" ucap Al sebelum menutup matanya, mengikuti Harry terbang ke dunia mimpi dengan lengan yang kini melingkari pinggabg Demian.

"Ini masih siang Al. But, night too" balas Demian pelan lalu melanjutkan tidurnya dengan kepalanya menyandar ke kepala Al. Dan dengan wajah yang masih sedikit memerah.

-01012019-

Makan malam kali ini ada suasana yang sedikit berbeda. Bagaimana tidak salah seorang anak ular dengan santainya menyantap makan malam di meja singa. Ia duduk di antara the Weasley twins dan di depannya ada Harry dan Demian di samping Demian ada Ron lalu si little miss know-it-all dan di samping Harry ada Neville Longbottom lalu Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnegan. Sedangkan di samping Fred ada Lee Jordan lalu Alicia Spinet dan di samping George ada Angelina Johnson dan Katie Bell. Al makan dengan santainya, tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang di layangkan Ron Weasley dan juga Hermione Granger.

"Hey little Prince apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau memilih makab disini?" Tanya Fred heran.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan sahabatku. Dan diamlah Fred aku sedang makan" balas Al tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pun dari makannya. Ia diajarkan papanya etika di meja makan tahu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku Fred dan bukan George?" Ucap Fred heran. Tak biasanya ada orang yang bisa membedakan mereka berdua. Dan orang yang bisa membedakan mereka itu salah satunya adalah Professor Snape entah bagaimana guru ramuan itu bisa membedakan mereka.

"Itu untukku untuk tahu dan kalian untuk tidak tahu" balas Al setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Kau sangat kejam-" ucap George

"-oh the all mighty-" sambung Fred

"-Prince" ucap mereka berdua.

"Hey Neville, kau sudah menyelesaikan pr Herbology?" Tanya Al mengabaikan tingkah konyol dua makhluk yang mengapitnya itu.

"Belum. Besok akan ku kerjakan" jawab Neville pelan. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa pangeran ramuan Alberius Prince ingin menjadi temannya.

"Mau mengerjakannya bersama?" Tawar Al.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Prince" jawab Neville.

"Al. Panggil aku Al. Kau itu temanku Neville" balas Al.

"Baiklah Al"

"Hey kalian berdua sudah selesai belum makannya?" Tanya Al kepada dua makhluk yang duduk teoat didepannya itu.

"Sudah kok. Ayo" ucap Harry lalu beranjak dari Great Hall bersama dengan Al dan juga Demian.

"Hey, kalian bertiga mau kemana?" Tanya George.

"Kepo!!!" Balas Al sambil berlari meninggalkan Great Hall.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts yang sepih. Sesekali berbincang sambil bercanda ria sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu dengan lukisan seorang pria berambut silver dengan mata hijau zamrud dan seekor ular yang melingkari lehernya.

"Hullo Salazar" sapa Al ramah.

"Oh kau Al. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya lukisan yang ternyata milik Salazar Slytherin itu.

"Professor Snape sudah kembali?" Tanya Al balik.

"Ya dia ada di dalam. Sudah menunggumu dan teman-temanmu malahan. Masuklah" ucap lukisan itu lalu membuka pintu yang ia jaga.

Al pun masuk keruangan yang sudah tak asing lagi dengnnya itu santai disusul dua orang anak asrama singa yang masuk dengan sedikit gugup. Bayangan tentang ruangan suram dengan cat berwarna hujau gelap dan furniture dari kayu keras yang bercat hitam menghantui pikiran Demian dan Harry. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati ruangan Professor kejam itu bercat baby blue dengan paduan hijau pastel dan juga silver. Tampak dua sofa panjang berwarna cream membentuk posisi L di depan perapian dengan meja kecil di depannya dan juga sebuah kursi dengan lengan di sebelahnya. Rak buku tampak menjulang di salah saru dinding ruangan. Karpet berwarna coklat lembut menutupi seluruh lantai ruangan pribadi guru ramuan mereka. Tampak dua buah pintu di koridor sebelah kanan dan satu pintu di sebelah kiri dan di ujung koridor tampak dapur dan meja makan dengan wallpaper tanaman yang menghiasi dinding dapur. Dan dari salah satu pintu di sebelah kanan keluar lah Professor Snape hanya dengan menggunakan sweatpants hitam dan kaos navy polos. Rambutnya tidak terlihat berminyak, kukitnya juga tidak pucat seperti biasa, hidungnya juga tidak bengkok dan giginya tampak putih bersih tidak kuning dan matanya tidak berwarna hitam melainkan violet jika kau memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Mr. Black?" Tanya Severus ketika melihat ada sosok lain selain kedua putranya.

"Maaf Professor. Harry tadi memberitahu bahwa kau akan mengajarinya occlumency. Bolehkan aku ikut dalam pelajaran ini juga?" Tanya Demian setelah berhasil menguasai rasa terkejutnya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk. Dan Al sediakan teh dan cemilannya" perintah Severus.

"Hah? Aku?" Tanya Al sedikit terkejut. Ia sedang asik memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut Demian dan Harry tadi.

"Iya Al. Cepat" ulang Severus. Dan Al pun berlari menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan jamuan kepada tamu-tamunya itu.

"Kau tampak berbeda Professor" ucapan polos itu keluar dari mulut Harry.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Severus dengn nada geli di suaranya.

"Ya. Kau tampak lebih hidup. Harry lebih suka Professor yang seperti ini" jawab Harry dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya. Demian hanya bisa memandang horror sahabatnya itu. Dan berdoa semoga Professor Snape sedang tidak dalam mood menjadikan mereka bahan ramuan.

"Terima kasih Mr. Potter atas pujianmu. Sayangnya kau tidak boleh memberi tahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Bisa kan?" Ucap Severus dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang juga tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aye Captain! Dan Professor, bukankah kau bisa menyuruh house elf untuk menyediakan jamuan untuk kami?" Tanya Harry bingung.

"Kau benar. Biar saja. Lagi pula dia belum sadar apa yang terjadi" jelas Severus santai.

Sementara di dapur Al tampak sibuk menyeduh teh dan menyiapkan biskuit coklat untuk adiknya dan sahabat adiknya itu sebelum...

"Tunggu... KENAPA MALAH AKU YANG MENYEDIAKAN SEMUA INI?! PAPA KAU KEJAM!!" Teriak Al yang baru sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dikerjai oleh sang papa.

"Papa?" Beo Demian pelan ia masih merasa sedikit takut.

"Ya Mr. Black. Aku papanya Al. Dan jangan beritahu siapapun" perintah Severus tegas. Demian hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

Al datang dengan sepiring biskuit dan seekor/sebuah/seorang house elf yang mengikutinya dengan nampan berisi set perlengkapan minum teh dan juga dua toples biskuit. Al yang masih sedikit kesal dengan papanya memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Harry di salah satu sofa besar bersebrangan dengan sang papa sedangkan Demian berada di sofa sebelahnya dan sang papa ada di kursi berlengan di sebelah sofa yang Demian tempati. Sambil melahap biskuit yang ada di piringnya.

"Sebenarnya sebelum aku mengajari kalian occlumency kalian harus bisa mengosongkan pikiran kalian dulu" ucap Severus memecah keheningan yang sudah berjalan sekitar lima menit.

"Bagaimana caranya Professor?" Tanya Demian yang mulai yakin bahwa professornya ini tidak akan menjadikan mereka bahan ramuan.

"Meditasi setiap malam sebelum tidur" jawab Severus lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Professor bolehkan Harry bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Harry pelan. "Kenapa luka di kepala Harry terasa sakit saat Harry berada di dekat Professor Quirrell?" Tanya Harry lagi setelah melihat Professornya itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Geser Al" usir Severus lalu mengambil tempat yang tadi di duduki oleh Al.

"Coba lihat sini Mr. Potter" ucap Severus lalu memperhatikan luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahi putra bungsunya itu. Perlahan merasakan apakah benar ada residu sihir hitam di luka itu dan apakah benar bahwa luka itu memerangkap sebagian kecil nyawa Dark Lord seperti yang di beritahukan oleh James beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan benar saja, Severus bisa merasakan sihir hitam yang sangat pekat di luka putranya itu. Dan apabila Harry bilang luka itu sakit setiap kali ia berada di dekat Quirinus bukankah itu berarti bahwa Quirinus memiliki koneksi dengan Dark Lord?

"Liburan musim panas nanti ajak ayahmu menemui goblin Healer di Gringgots. Minta mereka ubtuk melakukan sesuatu pada lukamu dan juga matamu" ucap Severus masih sambil meraba luka Harry.

"Eh? Mataku bisa disembuhkan Professor?" Tanya Harry. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dan aman dan sakit kepalanya berkurang ketika Professor Snape mengelus lembut bekas lukanya.

"Tentu saja Mr. Potter" jawab Severus singkat.

Waktu pun berjalan dengan Severus dan Harry saling melempar pertanyaan seputar ramuan dan sebagainya. Al yang berada di sofa sebelah merasa sangat bosan dan mengantuk. Demian saja sudah tertidur dengan pahanya sebagai bantal Demian.

"Papa aku mengantuk. Dan Demi juga sudah tertidur" keluh Al pelan takut membangunkan Demian.

"Bawa ia ke kamarmu Al dan tidurlah" perintah Severus santai.

"Baiklah. Good Night pa" ucap Al lalu menggendong Demian menuju kamarnya.

"Um.. Professor aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Harry pelan. Jika Professor nya menyuruh Al dan Demian tidur di kamsr Al, Harry tidur dimana dong?

"Kau ikut denganku Mr. Potter" balas Severus lalu menuntun Harry menuju kamarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai piama Al malam ini. Tunggu sebentar disini" ucap Severus lalu pergi menuju kamar Al yang berada di seberang kamarnya. Melihat Al yang sudah terkapar tanpa mengganti pakaiannya membuat Severus mendengus bosan. Dan dengan sekali ayunan tongkat pakaian Al dan Demian sudah berganti dengan piama berwarna biru dan hijau.

Severus kembali kekamarnya dengab membawa sepasang piama berwarna emerald di tangannya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Harry sudah tertidur dengan damai di tempat tidurnya. Dan dengan perlahan ia pun mengganti pakaian Harry dan beranjak ke tempat tidur untuk ikut ke alam mimpi. Setelah hampir tertidur Severus merasakan sebuah tekanan di sisi kanannya. Dan ia mendapati Harry merapat ke arahnya. Dan dengan perlahan Severus melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh putra bungsunya itu. Dan Severus pun menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali pertama ia tidur bersama putra bungsunya. Mengecup pucuk kepala Harry pelan Severus pun terbang ke dunia mimpi.

-01012019-

~TBC~

3.5K WORDS~

WUUHUUUUU!!!!

HAPPY NEW YEAR BEBSKUUU!!!!!!

APA RESOLUSI KALIAN DI TAHUN INI???!!!!!

oh ya Shie mau tanya... Ini ceritanya kita buat bashing Weasley (-Twins, Charlie, Bill dan Arthur) Granger atau tydac?

Jawab ya...

Maaf atas ke OOC-an dan Typo nya

Oh ya mau main game gak?

ToD

Kalau mau buat pertanyaan atau Dare kalyan okay~

Ntar Shie buat special partnya

Pai pai

Ini ToD nya berlaku untuk semua Character yang Shie pake di fic ini.

See you dada bye bye!!!!

 **Shiera log out!**


End file.
